DisEnchanted
by Westly Hawk
Summary: DisEnchanted is a band full of dreamers. But Kory Anders cannot help let go of her past... While relationships and friendships are blooming can a secret destroy a beautiful and successful future? Full summary inside... REDONE Ch.1-5 . RichKor, RachXav
1. Replacements

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Except Mist Cyrus and Troy Spearman.**

_Author's Note:_

Hey everyone so here it is…! We're on the road of getting done and over with this story. This story had been done before but there were a lot of loose ends and glitches so I've written this again. Many of the side characters have been changed but mostly Wally West (Kid Flash) has been added as comic relief. The name of the guys band has been changed… Little things like that.

The story is rated M and yes there might be one or two lemons so be prepared and don't complain. Yes, a lot of crude humor and comments and adult themes so if you're below 18 don't read this I don't wanna be held responsible =P

Oh, and re-doing it meant a lot of new scenes which might make this a little slow paced but if anyone read this before I think they'll know this one is just about getting to know the whole deal. And there's a sequel as well which is also going to be re-done.

Please let me know what you think, review or PM if there's anything you wanna ask or if I made any mistake or anything like that I'll love to communicate with you all.

I don't exactly have a pattern about updating new chapter but I might start with a one week gap, or something similar. Peace.

**Prologue**

'_Trust' is the word that always comes in between me and my success. It's my weakness… I can't trust anyone… 'Cuz no one can afford to trust me._

_I am probably making no sense at all… But let's start from the beginning, for they always 'begin' everything._

_Where I am now? That isn't important. I'm done, it's all over. They say that when one's dying their life flash before their eyes? Well I'm not exactly dying, but there's nothing left of me now. I've lost everything… I even lost myself. _

_My name's Kory Anders, age 19. I used to live in Jump City when I was in high school. I and my awesome friends had a band… Well an 'almost band'… We were still in the garage phase, and never got out. I was the lead vocalist and occasional guitarist. Everything was going smooth until Roy Harper came along. My life went all bumpy and stuff. That was the wildest part of my life… Not as wild as now but anyways. And I mean 'good wild'. I started to ignore my friends and started spending time with Roy… many nights with him and later ended up in his bed._

_My friends still worried about me and told me to leave him for he was nothing. I of course ignored them and became livid. I mean Roy was the love of my life… Or so I thought. One he was just gone._

_After that I was just so rude and stuff. I went to live with my aunt in New York, one day all my friends were coming that they all died in a plane crash… And just after two weeks, my aunt passed away too, my only family._

_My life was just horrible after that… And what happened was even worse, but you'll learn that all in good time. _

**DisEnchanted ****– In a Perfect World, a Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter 1: Replacements**

**(General P.O.V)**

"What the hell…" Rachel was getting frustrated, "This is impossible"

"Yeah… Not one of them was good" Mist frowned.

"Ya think?"

"That Cuthbert girl was okay, what do you think?" Mist offered.

"Know what?" Rachel put down the clipboard with a loud thud, "I'll do it!"

Mist immediately brightened up, "You will?"

"If I don't it'll be suicide anyway" Rachel rolled her eyes as Mist squealed with excitement.

"Okay, this is great we fly out to Steel in three days for the concert, rock that and release our own chart topping record and voila! We're livin' out our dream!" she grinned.

Rachel offered a small smile as she settled back in the auditorium chair and took a sip of her Coke, "Wow… I can't believe we've made it this far Mist"

Her friend smiled, "I knew we would… Mallory was right all along"

Rachel's expression froze for a split second as she looked away, there was silence. Mist realized she shouldn't have brought it up and felt bad for it.

"I'm sorry Rae" she said quietly, "I'll go and call Troy"

Rachel nodded as the other girl stood up and walked out of the auditorium. She sighed, closing her eyes.

Mallory was the reason they were here, she was the reason they had come this far, the reason they had landed a record deal and the reason they were looking for a new vocalist because she had bailed out on them at the last moment. She was the one who had been strong, who had faith in what their band was capable of, she had led them this far and it felt as if now they were lost without her.

They both had been best friends since kindergarten; growing up together they had grown so close. Now that she had left her Rachel was realizing how special she was.

"Why did you leave us Mal?" she whispered, "What was so good about him?"

**-Cut-**

"Hello? Oh, hey Mist, please tell me you're still on… You are? Cool! So who's leading? Mhm… Great! So I'll see you all then!"

Troy hung up, grinning unconsciously as the others looked at him questioningly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Who was it, you ass?" Garth asked.

"Mist Cyrus… Are you all blind? He's all grinning and dreamy eyed!" Wally laughed.

"Am not" Troy rolled his eyes, "She was just calling to confirm they're playing at the concert, Rachel's gonna be singing"

"The dark chick?" Wally was immediately interested.

"Yep"

"Nice" he let out a low whistle, "She's hot"

"From your point of view, who isn't?" Xavier said as he and Richard walked in.

"Garth's girlfriend's cousin who loves _Chucky Cheese_"

"Hey!" Garth protested, "No picking on Daisy, she's a kid" he said dangerously.

"_Chucky Cheese_, huh? You both have a lot in common then" Richard said.

They all laughed.

"I'm a see-food fan!" Wally smiled rather proudly, "I love to eat, don't care if its _Chucky Cheese_ or _Moi's_ French cuisine"

With that Wally plopped down on the sofa and put his feet on the table.

"You're an ass Wally" Richard settled down and started flipping the channels, "What happened to that girl you were dating? The one with the pink hair?"

"None of your business lover boy" he replied, "Except if maybe you've finally admitted that you're hot for me" Wally grinned slyly and wiggled his eyebrows at the glaring Richard.

"In your dreams"

"C'mon Dick… I've seen the way you look at me" Wally offered, leaning in close.

"Jerk off"

Xavier laughed, "Okay guys listen up, we've had way too many days for partying around-"

"Or sleeping around in Wally's case!" Garth called out, interrupting him.

"Oi, I'm not more of a sleeper than you are dude"

"Guys listen to me we're hot, we're famous, we rock… We love our work, the fans love it so let's work on keeping it that way for as long as we can before we retire" Richard said.

They all agreed with a chorus of 'hell yeah' and raised their cans of beer in the air.

"We have a concert in three days, a press conference after that… We're playing at some talk show and then we hit our head lining tour around the States" Xavier continued, "So let's get serious and get it over with, so that we can work on the next album which will get us the Grammy"

Garth grinned, "Man I feel blessed already"

"So guys, rehearsals in five" Richard got up, "I'll see you all up then"

"You forgot that photo shoot for the next single" Troy added.

"Oh, yeah I forgot" Xavier said.

"I'm not the manager for nothing bro" winking, Troy got up.

Wally rubbed his hands together, "Let's do it then"

_Midnight Affair_ was the band everyone had their eyes on ever since their debut album had hit the stores. Their work was young and fresh and it included hot boys which had caught everyone's attention. It had been a year and so far it was going good. They were about to start on first ever tour around the country with _DisEnchanted _opening the show for them.

These girls had won a record deal from a contest held by the producer Tom Carter. They had finished writing the songs and their recording sessions would begin after the tour and the album was set to release after almost seven to eight months or perhaps more than that.

_DisEnchanted _had existed since the last one year as Rachel and Mallory had gathered up players from around the school to make a band. Rachel was the guitarist and Mallory was their vocalist. They had known each other since forever and were inseparable. Rachel was the daughter of the industrialist Trigon Roth and was the heiress to the Rothella Industries. Mallory's mother and Rachel's had been roommates in college and automatically their daughters had latched on to each other as well. Mallory's family wasn't exactly well off after her mother had died due to cancer and her dad had committed suicide. She had moved to live with her aunt and uncle in Forks till Rachel had offered her to move back to Gotham and live with her.

Rachel's parents were divorced and her mom had moved to Paris where she was a known fashion designer. After having conflicts with her dad she had left her house and went to live with her mother but soon feeling nostalgic she asked Arella to get her an apartment back in Gotham so that she could rejoin her friends. It was in Paris that she had met Mist Cyrus and they both had come back to live in America along with Mallory who had accepted Rachel's offer.

Mist was an amazing drummer and she had loved the idea of a band. They were joined by Kitty Pryde who played the keyboard. Latest in the group was Donna Troy who played bass guitar. With all this they had practiced whenever they could and got on along great. Donna was an orphan and usually kept to herself, nobody really knew her but Mallory had made sure she was comfortable with everything. Kitty on the other hand was jolly and friendly as ever, a colorful addition to the team.

Present, it was two days later that the girls landed in Steel City and checked into the hotel where they would be staying the night. After dumping their baggage in their rooms they had wandered off, Kitty dragging Donna to the spas as Mist and Rachel hit the snack bar.

The later decided to see the 'music room' as the receptionist had mentioned, so that they could rehearse if they wanted to before the show tomorrow. They talked about random stuff as they walked down the empty corridor down to where the room was.

The walls kept the sound inside, so as to not disturb any guests. So upon reaching they saw the room occupied by a girl who sat on the floor against with their back to them. She was playing an acoustic guitar, clad in a simple black tank top and a tutu type black and red skirt with black boots.

Rachel shot Mist a glance who shrugged in response as she noiselessly pushed open the glass door and they both stepped inside.

The girl was oblivious of their presence as she continued to play and sing. Rachel and Mist on the other hand marveled her ability to sing, her voice was pure and had a silvery feel to it. They quietly stood and listened as she continued.

_Its eleven PM and I'm running after the midnight train_

_The clock's ticking by_

_Hold my hand, take me away_

_And make the best of this escape_

_Make the best of it while it lasts_

_Cuz we both know its make believe_

"She sure can sing" Mist said grinning as the playing abruptly stopped and the girl turned around glaring.

"Well, heya" Waving, Mist offered another smile as the girl sitting on the floor stood up and faced them.

She was pretty. Jet black hair, dark green eyes, a nice figure. Actually very nice figure, she looked fit enough to run the marathon minus all the muscles. Though there were faint bags under her eyes which showed she probably stayed up late.

"Any good reason for the interruption?" she asked as she set aside the guitar back in its stand and faced them, arms crossed.

"Oh, um sorry…" Mist looked taken back.

"She was just complimenting you, nothing to flip about" Rachel said in her monotone voice.

The girl seemed to consider, "Seeing you both are musicians yourself, you should know better than to disturb someone playing" She bent down to pick up her notebook which was lying on the floor, "It's alright" she added with a light smile.

"How do you know we play?" Mist asked as the other girl walked past her.

She turned and looked at her blankly, "Your shirt. Her fingers. You're standing in a room full of instruments" she simply said pointing to the said things as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh" was all Mist said before she brightened up, "Would you care for a drink?"

"With you?" she looked surprised as her green eyes widened.

"Yeah, Rachel and I'll see you down at the bar in say fifteen minutes. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure…" she was going to turn them down, Rachel could tell.

"Oh, please just a lil smoothie" Mist pleaded, "I insist"

The girl didn't say anything before she nodded slowly, "Okay"

"Cool! I'll see down there then" Mist waved as the black haired girl walked out of the room and turned to Rachel who was looking at her questioningly.

"Before you ask me why I invited her, lemme explain myself" she said with a grin as Rachel gave her a look and nodded, walking over to play the piano.

"Well… I know she got on your nerves and all and she seems feisty and all but I'm thinking it won't be a problem if we work on it, you really don't need to talk to her I'll manage that and-" Mist started babbling.

"Get to the point" Rachel said as she played, thinking what the hell Mist was talking about. Yeah, she had gotten on her nerves and she could tell the girl was so not her type. But why the hell Mist was talking about it she had no idea.

"I'm thinking we should have her as our lead singer" Mist finished, "Ta da! What do you think?"

Rachel stopped playing and looked over at her, her expression of pure disbelief, "You're kidding me"

"Am not" Mist straddled the bench to get closer, "C'mon she's perfect, we didn't hear her sing that much but I know even you think she'll be awesome for us"

That girl? Vocalist for their band? Seriously?

Out of no reason Rachel just didn't like her. And the thought of her being in the band seemed most absurd to her. But their band needed a good vocalist, desperately.

"Well…" she started after a few moments thought, "I don't know for all we know she won't accept, maybe she can't accept"

"It's worth a try Rae" Mist replied.

"Fine" Rachel sighed, "We try"

**-Cut-**

"There she is! Hi, we're over here!" Mist called out as she saw the girl from earlier walk into the food court.

She saw them and walked over hopping onto the stool beside Mist, "Hey" she said awkwardly.

"What would you like to have?" Mist asked, "They have excellent smoothies, I tried all of them" she said with a wink.

The girl smiled a little at her words and ran her eyes over the menu chart, "Strawberry?"

"One strawberry and one chocolate smoothie please" Mist ordered to the bar tender, "With a Coke for Rachel"

After they got their drinks Mist turned to the girl again, "Hey, I don't know your name"

"I don't know yours" the girl again offered a small smile, to seem polite, Rachel noticed. She looked uncomfortable, almost afraid of being here.

"I'm Mist, this is Rachel here" she put an arm around Rachel's neck.

"Let me drink this in peace, will you?" Rachel protested as some of her drink spilled onto her jeans.

Grinning, Mist turned to the girl again, "Okay so I know this is awkward but we would like to offer you something"

"I'm listening" she replied, curious and surprised.

"Well, we have this band and we just won a record deal by a pretty popular producer, Tom Carter. Have you heard of him?"

"Just by name"

"Actually we are in _desperate _need of a vocalist and I was thinking that if you could perhaps join us?" Mist said with a hopeful look in her hazel eyes.

The girl look taken back, she obviously wasn't expecting _or_ believing anything that was happening, "Just like that? You're offering me such a post just like that? What happened to your original vocalist, you couldn't have possibly auditioned without one"

"We…" Mist looked uncomfortable, not sure how to explain, "Had some complications"

The girl raised an eye brow.

"She apparently wasn't interesting in singing anymore" Rachel offered.

Mist nodded, "So what do you say? I know this is awkward but still we could really use your voice and talent in our band but it's okay if you can't or you're afraid of getting on stage 'cuz there will be live performances of course"

"There are others?"

"Yeah, I'm a drummer" Mist pointed to her shirt with a grin, her shirt had two drumsticks drawn on it in a cross, "Rachel's the guitarist, we can of course use an extra one for rhythm and all if you decide to join and we have two other girls, Donna and Kitty for bass and keyboards"

"Well, this all is really unexpected" the girl replied after considering, "I can't say anything now, how about I let you know about it tomorrow?"

"That's okay but the thing is we're here for a show that's tomorrow night and if you can learn the song by then and all it would be really great but it's alright if you can't learn it you'll make an entry on the album" Mist explained, "That is… if you agree"

The girl nodded as she took a last sip of her drink, she got up after that, "Thanks for the drink" she threw the glass in the bin, "I'll let you know about myself tonight"

With that she took out a cigarette and lighter and offered a two finger salute before lighting up the stick and walking away.

"Strawberry and smoke, odd combo" Mist said as she faced Rachel who smirked.

"What can I say?" she replied.

"Something would be nice" Mist rolled her eyes, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Rachel thought about it for a second before she gave a smirk, "She will"

**-Cut-**

"_Are you thinking straight?"_

"_Very"_

"_I do not allow it"_

"_You're not my father"_

"_I'm the closest thing that you've ever had for a father"_

"_No father fucks his daughter like a prostitute"_

"_I never pay"_

"_You're an asshole. I don't care what you think I'm accepting their offer"_

"_We are supposed to go into hiding, which for your information means keeping 'out' of the spotlight. By joining this stupid band you're going right into it"_

"_I'll be staying in Gotham, what more do I want, it'll be the best and if I stay in magazines and newspapers and under the eye of paparazzi nobody will ever suspect me. And you keep on sending me money. Assign the Gotham jobs to me. Let me live a little"_

"_I don't think you should"_

"_You don't have much of a choice, let me go, save your breath"_

"_Fuck you, you little whore" _

"_Take it out on me when I come back, I'll stay in your bed for a week. It'll be better than your thugs"_

**-Cut-**

"Hey guys this is her" Mist announced as she entered the room, "Meet Kory Anders, our new vocalist"

"Hi Kory!" Kitty went over for a hand shake, "We finally meet!"

"Hi" she replied, shifting her gaze to Donna.

Donna gave her a once over before raising her water bottle in her direction, "What's up"

Kory nodded as she went over to pick up the mic, "How many songs are we doing?"

"Just one, for now" Rachel told her, "Later I'll give you the CD for the tours and stuff"

"Mhm" she followed Rachel to the middle of the room.

"Did you listen to the song I gave you?" Mist asked, "The one which we have to do tonight"

"I did, it was good" Kory replied, "I memorized the lyrics and melody, I think I'm ready to sing"

"Fetch" Donna mumbled as she took place on Kory's left.

"Then let's hit it" Mist said as she started drumming.

They rehearsed for two hours or so, giving extra time to Kory to get used to their sound and everything, if she needed to change a note to better suit her voice or anything. Finally three hours till the concert started they were finished and got up to get ready.

"Alright gang we have three hours, a lot of time so don't be late" Rachel said as they all packed up their instruments, "I'll see you down in the lobby then"

She then turned to Kory, "Our theme's red and black, do you have something to wear?"

Kory's expression turned a little sheepish, "I don't think so"

"I have an extra top that I got, come with me, I'll lend it to you" Kitty offered.

"Oh, okay, cool" Kory replied, "Thanks"

Rachel nodded as she picked up her guitar and walked out. She still wasn't very thrilled about Kory, though she had to admit she was doing unexpectedly good. Maybe it was because she didn't want any stranger to take Mallory's place and she had a bad feeling about Kory, something unclear. After all they didn't know anything about her, who she was where she came from. Yeah, her name was Kory and she said she was from Jump City but still. What was her background, her family? What did she do now? What was she doing here? It wasn't safe to trust someone like this.

But then again Kory didn't seem to be a serial killer.

'Get over yourself, you're going crazy' she thought to herself as she unlocked the door to her room and turned on the lights. She decided to prepare a bath for herself to soak in and relax, and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water to fill in the tub.

Rachel went back to the room to get the novel she brought with herself, turning on the television for the latest news, if any. She was a girl who liked to keep track of the world. She went back to the bathroom and stripped and stepped into the water.

"Now this is nice" she mumbled, settling down.

She read her book about espionage as she half listened to the news.

"…_Police tells us that there is nothing new to tell about the robbery that took place almost two hours from now. The bank which was robbed has decided to double the security…"_

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Robbery… Thought I wouldn't hear of it hear in Steel"

**-Cut-**

The crowd was wild. The atmosphere hot. Kory felt like sweating already. She had never done anything like this before. She could feel the adrenaline, feel the rush.

She'd wanted this all her life, she wasn't going to let this chance go.

"Kory c'mon we're on in two!" Kitty called out to her as everyone went towards the stage.

Now or never?

"Kory, you coming?" she could hear the impatience in Rachel's voice.

Now.

She looked up, "I'm coming"

Out on the stage _Midnight Affair _were almost finished with their song. They met Troy Spearman, manager of the band standing on the entrance.

"You girls ready for it?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Mist smiled at him anxiously.

"You'll do great" he flashed her a smile before looking away.

Kitty nudged Mist to wink at her who in return rolled her eyes.

"You like him" Rachel said.

"Do not"

"Lie to me?"

"Shut up" Mist was grinning.

Kory was watching Troy, who kept glancing in Mist's direction. She smirked, "Talk about teenagers"

Mist was attractive, she decided. Tall, dark hair, hazel eyes, rosy skin. A nice, friendly personality and that contagious smile. Yep, pretty attractive.

She turned her attention out to the guys who had just finished their song. _Midnight Affair_. She never thought she'd actually meet anyone who was actually famous, it felt pretty awesome.

"And now, we would like to introduce the girls from _DisEnchanted_" Richard panted into the mic, "They will be opening for us on our tour"

The crowd shrieked.

"We love you all, thanks for being here, enjoy the night!" With that the guys walked backstage as the stage went dark for the girls to take their positions.

"Let's hit it _DisEnchanters!" _said Rachel as Mist clicked her sticks together thrice before the music started.

The guys backstage watched the girls perform.

"They're good aren't they?" Troy said as the other nodded.

"Sure are" Karen Beecher replied suddenly appearing beside them.

"Hey, Karen" Richard turned around to meet her, giving her a brief hug, "Didn't see you there"

"Got eyes for someone else, huh?" she winked as he laughed.

"We all know Dick's eyes are just for me" Wally inserted, to be smacked by Karen.

"Boys will be boys" Karen rolled her eyes, "Now don't you spoil my girls got it?"

"Yes, ma'am" Richard smiled at her.

"Not you Dick, I know you" she replied, "I was talking to this jerk" she pointed towards Wally.

"Damn Karen, you never cease to amaze me" Xavier chuckled.

"No buttering me up" she pushed Wally aside to get a better look at the girls, "I wanna see them rock this stage"

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, "I was checking out the new girl"

"She's doing good, considering she just joined them this afternoon" Karen said.

"Very good" Richard said, mostly to himself. He had to admit, she was hot. Something about her that made him look at her. He hadn't seen her in person but from what he had seen, he could tell she was one heck of a woman. Oh and she sang well too.

At the end the crowd was still screaming and clapping and whistling madly. Kory was breathless, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had sung onstage for the very first time in years and good such an awesome response, she thought she'd faint.

They bowed deeply before going backstage with Kitty waving madly to the cameras.

"Stop it Kitty" Donna told her.

"C'mon Don! We just gave our very first live performance and it totally rocked! Whoo!" she replied, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"She's right!" Mist agreed, joining her.

Rachel and Donna smiled at each other as they walked on. Back inside the guys grinned at them and congratulated them along with Karen who gave them all a bear hug. She was their manager.

"I love you guys so much" she said, "You all were great"

She hugged Kory too who wasn't expecting it, "You too pretty gal". Kory grinned, thanking her.

"Congratulations for your first performance" Xavier said.

"Yeah, we can't wait for you to join us for tour" Garth added.

"Thanks" Rachel replied to them and turned to hug Mist and Kitty who just returned from the stage.

"So… Kory, huh?" Wally asked walking up to her to stand beside her.

"Yeah" she said, taking a step back at his sudden appearance, "I take you to be Wally, the drummer"

"The one and only" he winked at her.

When she didn't reply he stepped in front of her to stop her from walking away.

"Would you like to join me for a drink? To celebrate?" he offered, winking at Richard who shook his head hopelessly.

"I don't think so" she smirked at him, pushing him aside.

"I like you in this top!" he said after her, "Wait… I think I'll like you without it too"

She stopped and turned around, a smile playing on her lips, "How would you know?"

"X-ray vision baby" he replied, winking.

She gave a low, throaty chuckle, "Silly me" She said before disappearing down the corridor.

Rachel was glaring at Wally, Xavier noticed.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that" he said.

"All of you are" she replied, her voice blank.

"I don't think so" he laughed.

"You're not gonna get lucky" she said before following Kory.

"And I thought we were hot… And the chicks dig us" Wally whined.

"Seems like a handful to me" Xavier said laughing.

"I bet on it, Kory wants me"

"She looked totally disgusted with you" Richard pointed out.

"She's just playing hard to get"

Richard rolled his eyes, liking the fact that she had turned Wally down, not exactly knowing why.

**-Cut-**

It was hours later that Xavier found Richard on the roof of the hotel where they were staying. Closing the door behind him he walked towards him, "Hey, mind if I join?"

"Sure" he replied quietly.

"I heard about her" Xavier started, sitting beside him.

Richard didn't reply.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill that piece of shit"

Xavier let out a forced laugh, "We both know better than that"

"He shot her X" Richard's eyes were dangerously blue, "He fucking shot her, she could've died"

"But she didn't"

Richard looked away.

"Wish I could've been there, could've done something to save her" he said, "Sometimes, X, I regret being like this. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have chosen this life over that one"

"Dick, we both chose this life. You can still go back if you want to, can start patrolling"

"With all these commitments? Not possible, you know that" he shook his head.

"Maybe after sometime" Xavier suggested, "You're always welcome to join me and Bruce bro"

"I don't think so" Richard said stiffly, there was a pause, "I won't be able to make it to the press conference, I'm flying back to Gotham tonight. I have a flight in thirty minutes, I have to visit her"

He wasn't asking Xavier if he could handle all of it without him, he was telling him to. Xavier didn't mind, he knew his own brother well enough. Richard needed space right now, he'll be fine after a few days, will apologize for his rudeness. But for now, he agreed with what he would do.

"Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it" was all Xavier said before Richard wordlessly got up and went back inside.

**Lemme know what you think! Do hit that review button! =)**

**-RainWalker104 **


	2. New Friendships

**DisEnchanted ****– In a Perfect World, a Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter 2 – New Friendships**

_Six Months Later…_

It was after a lot of days that Rachel was finally relaxing in her apartment, well hers and Mist's… Maybe Kory's too. Kory had no place to stay in Gotham and Rachel had very graciously offered her a room in her place to which Kory had been totally astonished and thankful.

And so here they were living together since the last six months, the tour had been a total mind blowing experience and the two bands had formed a new and firm friendship, often seen hanging out together whenever they were free.

Now that they were free from the tour they had a few days to relax, before the recording sessions started. Rachel had worked on a few new songs during the tour with Kory and they were debating on which songs to include on the album and which ones to pend.

As she and Mist had expected Kory to get warmed up to them, it hadn't happened. It was rare that she ever joined them in hang outs or just _laughed_. It drove Rachel mad sometimes because if she did come along she would just sit there quietly not really participating in anything. She smirked and nodded at the right time and often played along with Wally's antics or even flirted with him twice or thrice. Kory never opened up or even lightened up, she always seemed on the alert when they were out as if she wasn't used to things like this but when she got high or drunk… It was like all this was all she had done all her life. She wandered off in clubs, making out with random guys or dancing with them. In those moments when she lost control it was as if she became a stranger, she never joined them in those times, always hung out with people she had never met.

It was still a mystery to Rachel and the more she thought about it, the more frustrating it became so after a month or two she decided to just let it be.

It was Sunday and Rachel had made up her mind to relax. She woke up around nine and after having breakfast she went up on the roof which came under her ownership as the apartment was on the top floor. There was a swimming pool and over the time she had planted flowers and different bushes around the corners for beautification and lights and everything. All in all it was a pleasant place to be.

She changed into swimming clothes and picked up random magazines before making her way up. She took a swim and was now lying on a pool chair listening to songs on her iPod.

It was then that her cell phone rang, it was Karen.

"Hey"

"_What's up girl?"_

"Nothing, just chilling" Rachel grinned, "How's Sydney?"

"_Oh, it's great really. It's so good to see Herald after so long" _

"Haha many sweet nights?"

She heard Karen laugh on the other end.

"_Gotta make up for the lost time babe. Okay I'm calling to ask you something, you told me that one of the apartments in your building is empty, right?"_

"There is a total of four apartments, three are taken just one is vacant. The last owners left a few months ago. Why?"

"_Xavier called me, see if I had any good suggestions about a new place. Dick's moving back from Bludhaven and they'll be living together and X wants a new apartment. I recommended yours" _

"Oh, sure. I mean it's on the third floor, below ours… I'll text you the number of the contractor, ask him if he's interested"

"_He is. Well okay text me the number I'll tell him to call him. Thanks Rachel, will see you soon"_

"Anytime"

**-Cut-**

Four days later it was 10 AM and Mist and Kory were sleeping. Kory usually slept late, getting up after noon and Mist had been awake late last night. Rachel was up, sitting in the sunroom where she kept the piano and was working on a song she had written last week.

The bell rang.

Rachel ignored it, it was probably Chris. The kid from first floor who loved to play with her cat, Amaya. She and Mist both loved animals, Mist had an aquarium in her room with all kinds of colorful little fishes, mostly gifted to her by Karen from the Australian coast.

Outside it was another story, Xavier, Richard, Wally and Troy were standing waiting for someone to open up the door.

"Why isn't anyone opening?" said Troy lightly hitting his head on the wall his hand on the bell as he rang it for the fourth time.

"Are you sure she invited us over today?" Richard asked.

"Damn sure, she called me last night" Troy replied.

Wally touched Richard, "Someone's up, I can hear the piano"

"The tune's all messed up" Xavier commented

"And that's not Kory's voice" Richard added.

Xavier smirked at him, "Oh, how can you tell?"

"Hey, you can never recognize my voice and we're supposed to be lov-ers" Wally whined.

"Can't you?" he glared back at Xavier ignoring Wally.

Before Xavier could reply the door opened, they all turned their heads to Kory who had an annoyed and livid expression and was wearing just a big old T-shirt and panties. Richard couldn't help but smirk at her expression before she slammed the door close on their faces.

"Er…" Troy rubbed the back of his neck as the other two turned to look at him.

"Dude, I am in LOVE!" Wally say sighing towards the closed door "Did you look at that piece of ass? I want her" as he said Richard smacked him hard on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Richard didn't answer, "Don't you get it man? You're all into Dick's girl" Xavier replied smirking and Richard's mouth fell open.

Inside, Mist just woke up and walked out of her room as Kory entered the common room.

"Who was it on the door?"

"Your boyfriend" Kory yawned and plopped face down on the sofa.

"What?" Mist cried out, "Oh, shiiit!"

She grabbed Kory's hand and pulled her off the sofa and pushed her to her bedroom, "Go and get decent Kory"

Kory rolled her eyes, "You could've told us they were coming"

"I bloody forgot myself" Mist replied as she ran out.

"What's the racket?" asked a confused Rachel as Mist brushed past her to open the door. By the time she got there the guys were turning to leave.

"Hey… Mist" Troy managed to say.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so, so sorry" she apologized, ushering them inside, "C'mon in"

She guiltily explained how she was working on something late last night and fell asleep at dawn and couldn't get up on time and how it totally slipped her mind.

"It's okay" Troy smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her briefly as the other three went inside, "I missed you"

She smiled, her cheeks a faint pink, "Let's go out on the balcony"

Xavier sat opposite to Rachel on the sofa while Wally jumped on next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder, Richard's phone rang and he excused himself out again as he had to attend a call.

Rachel kept on changing the channels on the LCD as Xavier was busy with his mobile phone. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, he was dashing.

Simply dashing.

'Get a grip Rachel, this guy is a coming and going type of person, he did flirt with Kitty now, didn't he?' she thought to herself.

"Rach, babe, am right next to you who are you staring at?" Wally said poking her in the stomach.

She turned to glare at him but a there was a pink color on her cheeks. "Oh, sorry I didn't _see_ you there" she replied keeping her cool.

"I am hurt, and here I could see our kids having blue eyes" he made his eyes all round and dopey at her.

Rachel shifted on the sofa and leaned towards him a little, whispering, "I think I would like them better with green" as she said this Xavier quite forgot about the phone in his hands and a frown formed on his forehead because of the open flirting, what bothered him the most was Rachel responding.

"Cool apartment you got here" Xavier finally broke the ice.

"Ah, thanks" she looked at him concisely.

"So you decorated all of it yourself, like Karen mentioned?"

"I wouldn't say all but Mist and… I worked together" she paused abruptly as she remembered all the huge help Mallory had been.

"So will your artistic hand help us with setting up our apartment downstairs?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll think about it. Though right now you should worry about getting one" she replied as he chuckled.

"I really like your attitude" Xavier commented.

"That's not the only thing you're going to like" she answered smirk intact.

It was then Richard came back and joined Xavier on the leather sofa, "What's up?"

He didn't get a reply, as Xavier and Rachel kept on looking at each other as if in a trance. While Wally was looking between the both of them sensing the attraction he shouted getting up and left to find the kitchen "Dude, what's wrong with the world can't a guy get a hot chick anymore!"

"Oh-kay" Richard picked up a magazine and started flipping the pages, secretly wondering if Kory would come around in that sexy outfit.

A few moments later Rachel cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the TV, realizing they both had been gazing at each other. Xavier noticed her discomfort and started asking questions about their upcoming album, quite forgetting Richard.

It was a total of fifteen minutes that Kory finally stepped out of her room and went over to sit with Rachel.

"Hey" she greeted them both, "Sorry about earlier… Guess I was too sleepy to think clearly"

"No worries" Xavier replied smirking.

Richard on the other hand despite himself found himself ogling at her. He had seen her thousands of time before but now in this environment where she was all laid back and just herself it was different and for once he wasn't surrounded by his friends to distract him.

He knew it before but he had to admit again that she was beautiful. She was wearing a white top with pink cotton mini shorts that were showing off her long… long legs. She was slim, very slim with an ample chest. There were a few scars on arms, barely visible, but otherwise her skin was flawless. Her eyes were green, bright and enchanting.

There was something about Kory Anders that was extremely alluring. He couldn't keep his gaze off her.

Kory felt his eyes on her all the time till they were there before Rosie came in and announced breakfast was ready. He was strikingly handsome, well-built yet somewhat boyish, startling blue eyes. All anyone could ever want, and she knew he liked her, well she felt him looking at her most of the time she was around.

She couldn't lead him on, even if a little part of her wanted. She never caught his gaze nor talked to him that much, in short kept her distance. She had flirted with his best friend a little but it was just for fun, she wasn't looking for a relationship. No way. It was dangerous for both of them… Since it probably wouldn't last.

**-Cut-**

It was a few weeks later that the guys had come up on the roof for BBQ with Wally joining them for a change. By then it seemed that Mist and Troy were going steady and seemed pretty in love, though they hadn't announced it publically. Rachel wasn't much reserved around Xavier and Kory and Richard… Nothing at all.

Kory was cleaning the pool when Rachel went to help her out.

"I can't believe we're actually recording" she said after a while.

"Mhm" Kory nodded, "Me neither… Feels like a dream"

"But it isn't. It's real" Rachel replied firmly, "I just wish Mal was here to live this, she wanted this more than anything"

Kory bit her lip, "You two were close?"

"She was my best friend"

Just then all of a sudden Richard came crashing into Kory and both of them fell into the water. Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably, Wally the hardest. Kory gasped for air she surfaced, clutching to Richard by his shirt collar. Much to his likeness.

"Sorry Kory, I only meant to push Dick" Wally apologized.

"Fuck you Wally" she muttered, coughing out water, "The water's so cold"

"C'mon Kory, live a little" Rachel said, grinning widely, "Everything's fair in love, war and fun"

"Boo hoo princess" Xavier came up behind her and pushed her forward into the pool.

Rachel gasped, "You traitor"

Everyone was laughing and started jumping into the pool but Kory kept on holding Richard.

"Will you take me to the edge?" she asked him quietly, "I don't like the water"

He looked down at her before nodding, "Sure". He put his hands on her waist, feeling the warmth radiating through her clothes. She was shivering, from cold? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that her body was against his and his thoughts were entering the gutter.

Richard said nothing as she climbed out and went back inside the apartment after getting a towel. He was curious, why didn't she stay and have fun? Why didn't she ever open up?

**-Cut-**

"Still thinking about her, huh?" Xavier surprised Richard as he suddenly appeared from behind in the underground parking lot.

"Babs?" he asked as his brother leaned on the car beside him.

"Kory" Xavier simply said taking out a pack of cigarette.

"And why would I do that?" Richard raised a brow in his direction as Xavier smirked.

"She's… different" Xavier said, "Makes you think about it"

"Almost as if she's afraid of something" Richard murmured, "Do you think she might be running from something? Alcoholic father? Abusive boyfriend? Some accident?"

Xavier nodded in agreement, "Rachel thinks that too"

"So you and Rachel, hm?"

"Nah, not like that. I just like being around her"

Richard smirked, "Ahan"

"And she needs saving form Wally" Xavier said Wally's name with disgust.

"Aren't you protective?" Richard replied smirk intact.

They were quiet for some time, Xavier smoking as Richard stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Their former vocalist, Mallory" Richard started, "It's weird that she left at the prime time"

"Eloped with her boyfriend" Xavier replied, "No reason why, she lived alone with Rachel. There couldn't have been any strict parents or anything she just vanished one day"

"Did Rachel ever hear from her again?"

"I don't know but I saw this in a newspaper a few months ago, she hadn't contacted her aunt and uncle either… They've filed a missing report"

Richard nodded, "What's the update on Red Hood?"

"Bruce got a lead… Shut himself up again" Xavier sighed, "Won't talk to anyone."

"That's Bruce." smirking, Richard stood up straight.

"That's Bruce." his brother agreed, "Did you talk to him?"

He didn't get a reply, "Where're you going?"

"For a ride" Richard said, wearing the helmet and zipping up his jacket.

Xavier watched him kick his bike to life as he roared out through the exit.

"That's Dick." he muttered to himself before walking back to the elevators.

**-Cut-**


	3. Something About Kory

**DisEnchanted - ****In a Perfect World, a Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Ch.3: Something About Kory  
**

Kory walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. The common room was empty but she could hear voices coming from the corridor. As she went across the room her eyes glanced at the front wall where many pictures were hung. In the center was a portrait picture of Mallory, with her soft brown eyes and straight blonde hair. All around her picture were pictures taken at various places of all of the friends, most of them containing madcap group photos. She smiled slightly as she came across the photo in which Kitty had dropped her ice cream on Rachel's head and everyone was laughing at the beach.

She entered the corridor and made her way to the living room where everyone was preparing to watch a movie. Richard and Xavier had gotten the apartment and had decided to work on it themselves and the girls had offered to give them a hand. It had been an eventful day, running up and down the elevators, getting boxes and then painting walls. It felt good to be normal for a change. The guys were also spending the night over at their place and Mist had called Troy over for the movie.

Upon entering she ran her eyes on the huge semicircular leather sofa; the only vacant place was between Richard and Rachel.

She puffed out breath in annoyance; the more she wanted to avoid him the more it seemed he seemed to be coming closer. Before she could walk over to everyone the bell rang.

"I'll get it"

As she opened the door a teenager was standing there, he obviously seemed to be overwhelmed by her appearance.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-I… Hello" the guy stammered. Kory felt impatient and noticed the pizza boxes in his hand. She went back inside and called Rachel to pay the guy and they carried the boxes inside to the kitchen.

They were just placing them on the counters that Kory's iPhone rang, "Sec" she said to Rachel before stepping out into the corridor.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby"_

She knew that voice anywhere, she lowered her tone as her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she hissed, "And how the fuck did you get this number?"

"_I have my ways sweet heart besides I was missing you a lot"_

"Go fuck yourself dickhead"

The guy on the other end laughed, _"You know better than that"_

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"_You, in my bed, tomorrow night. I'll text you where to come, don't even think about telling him about this"_

Kory didn't reply, she was seething with anger, "No, I can't I'm busy"

"_You can't lie to me Kory, I'll see you tomorrow. Finish up with Raymond and then come to me. Oh, and wear something good_"

He hung up before she could protest more.

"Fuck" Kory kicked the wall before pocketing the cell phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel came up behind her.

Muttering something which sounded like 'wrong number… fucking shitheads' Kory went into the kitchen to get paper plates before they both went back to the living room.

"What are we watching anyway?" Rachel asked as she settled back under the blankets.

"_Got To Be_… It's some comedy I picked out last week, don't know how it is, guess we'll find out" Mist replied as she inserted the CD into the player.

Kory took her seat beside Richard as he looked at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect" she replied without looking at him.

"If you're sure" he gave her one last look before turning his attention to the movie.

"At least I think I am" Kory muttered to herself before taking a big bite of the pizza slice.

The movie turned out to be okay but a little before the ending Kory fell asleep, her head falling sleepily against Richard's, making chills run up and down his back.

After the end everyone stretched and got up to go to sleep. Troy went back home and Xavier went to the spare bedroom he and Richard were going to share.

Richard tried to wake up the sleeping girl against his side in vain. She stirred but didn't wake up. Xavier shot him a glance and grinned, mouthing a 'good luck'.

After thinking a few times Richard slipped his hands under her knees and back as he picked her up bridal style, she wasn't heavy and curled up against his chest as he walked towards her bedroom. He looked down upon her, sleeping peacefully, in that moment she seemed so fragile and vulnerable… He wanted to make that go away.

He opened the door to her bedroom and entered, it was dark and it took a few seconds before his eyes got used to it. He stood there blinking and made out the shapes, bed on the left, sofas on the corner right by the huge glass windows.

He couldn't make out anything else and simply walked up to the double bed and gently lowered Kory onto it. As he pulled up the sheet he noticed her hitched up shirt, revealing her flat stomach. Richard looked at her face, and gingerly touched her cheek… Traced her lips with his thumb and slid his hand to her collar bone. Her skin was warm, so smooth. Not being able to help himself his fingers touched the skin of her exposed stomach, circled her pierced navel.

Richard was feeling quite warm himself and very turned on, 'Damn'.

Forcing himself to stop he covered her up with the sheets and noiselessly walked back to the door, glancing at Kory before he left.

**-Cut-**

It was two hours later and Richard still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, his mind still on Kory.

'You barely talk to her and still you can't sleep cuz of her, fuck you Grayson' he got up, pulled on his jeans and shirt (there were ladies in the house) and made his way out of the room and into the balcony. The night was crisp cool and it pierced his senses, it felt good. He stood there for a few minutes, thinking about Bruce of all people.

He hadn't talked to him after he had left, almost two years. One heck of a dad he was. Not that Richard wanted him to, but on nights like this when he thought about it, it always bugged him. He'd seen him when he went to visit Babs in the hospital months ago; they had exchanged a curt nod. Nothing more.

Well, fuck it.

"Richard?"

He turned around to see Kory looking at him as she closed the sliding door behind her, "What're you doing up so late?"

"I can ask you the same thing" she said, walking up next to him and placing her elbows on the railing, leaning over to see the city.

"Couldn't sleep" he replied, then noticed her taking out a lighter and cigarette, "Do you need to smoke alone?"

"No, not at all" she passed him a smile, weird, "That is, if you don't mind me smoking"

"Go ahead" he leaned with his back against the railing, "Didn't know you smoked"

"Not much… It helps me calm nerves"

"What happened?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just anxious" she blew out.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked after a while.

Kory shook her head. He nodded to himself as he watched her; beautiful, in everything she did. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she finished and turned her eyes to look at him, catching his stare.

They didn't say anything, just looked at each other. There was something about his eyes, Kory thought. So… salient. She'd never been this close to him before, and she noticed his face. Her eyes on his mouth, she wanted to be close to him… She wanted him to touch her.

It was as if he could read her eyes for his hand touched her arm, didn't grab; just a light touch, testing the boundaries, feeling her, tracing small patterns, simple sensations.

Without a second thought she leaned in closer to him, feeling his breath, her eyes half closed. Richard closed the distance, kissing her lips. They drew back, looking at each other before leaning in again. This time, he held the kiss in place before releasing her lips again. He opened his mouth as she followed the suit, their tongues brushing against each other's in a small touch. It almost felt static.

He opened his eyes looking into her jade ones, "Kory…"

"I-I gotta go" her eyes showed reluctance. He wanted to stop her, ask her what's wrong, what keeps bothering her.

But before he could say anything she pulled herself away from his arms and went back inside. Richard sighed and turned around back to the city lights. The feel of her lips still burning his.

He felt cold, he felt confused. Most of all, he felt alone.

**-Cut-**

The next day Rachel was the first to get up as usual. She took a shower, straightened up her bed. The usual.

Usually Rosie, the house maid came around at 10:30 but today she was on leave. And so instead of getting her steaming cup of herbal tea placed on the kitchen counter she had to go to the kitchen and make it herself. Karen had returned a week ago and had started dragging them around. "You gotta show your asses in public, shake it around a little and that's the only way you'll sell ladies" she had said. Rachel smirked, then turned her attention to Mist's voices coming from the common room, already on phone with Troy. She was going out to 'shake her ass' and Troy was accompanying her. Rachel was protective about her friends, but she knew Troy was a good guy and Mist wasn't stupid either. Still, she was scared after Mal.

Rachel shook her head, ridding of all the thoughts and made a simple bran bread sandwich to go with the tea. Just as she had finished eating Richard came into the kitchen.

"Mornin'…" he yawned, opening the fridge.

"Sleep well?" she eyed him.

"Yeah, thanks" he grumbled, "What's for breakfast?"

"Leftover pizza from last night" she replied, getting up to rinse her plate.

Richard groaned, "I think I'll pass"

"Hey guys" Xavier walked in, looking deliciously sexy with his ruffled hair and night clothes, "What's for breakfast?"

Rachel averted her gaze, "You both go watch TV or something I'll cook something up"

"Oh, okay" Xavier grinned at her as she shoved them out, looking as hopeless as ever.

"How does pancake sound?" Rachel called out after them.

"With extra cream _and_ syrup?" Richard stopped to poke his head back through the door way, grinning like a three year old.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sure"

After setting the table for two and setting up a plate of pancakes with jugs of cream and syrup she called them in.

Xavier took his first mouth full, "Man it's really, really good Rachel I never thought you could cook"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around sharply to give him her famous glare, "I can't cook?"

"No, no, no you got me all wrong, I love your cooking. I meant that I didn't know you'd be this good with the over attitude… and all" he was speaking smoothly until the last part he realized he'd fucked up, "Ah, no that came out totally wro-"

"I've got _over_ attitude?" she cried, finding it fun to play with his head.

Before he could come up with something, Richard butted in, "What he means is that he's an ass and that your cooking is as good as you are, right X?"

Xavier looked at Rachel's glower and then at Richard and then nodded frantically. Rachel hmph-ed and walked away muttering, "Guys".

"Girls" Xavier grumbled, "Why do I have to say something stupid in front of her?"

"Beats me" Richard was too busy with his pancakes, "Maybe cuz you like her or maybe you're into her cuz she actually ignores you unlike others"

"I don't like her" Xavier replied, "She is _very_ sexy though" he added as an afterthought.

Richard shook his head hopelessly as Rachel came in and tossed him a Kit Kat, "What's this for?" he raised a brow.

"For calling X an ass" came the reply as she settled on the sofa and opened a novel.

Richard snatched his hand away as Xavier tried to take away his chocolate, "Sorry bro, no sharing"

Xavier looked like a pathetic puppy before brightening up, "Hey Rae, do I get one if I call myself an ass?"

"No"

Her tone left no room for rebuttal as the guys finished their breakfast in silence with a cheekily grinning Richard.

After a while Kory walked in, Rachel gave her a questioning look; of all the six months Rachel had known her Kory never woke before noon, ever.

Kory scrunched up her nose, "Namaste?"

"It's not twelve"

"I know"

"Going somewhere?"

"Nope"

With that Kory sat down next to her, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV with her feet on the table.

She was avoiding his eyes, he knew that much. Richard didn't know if he should talk to her about last night, it felt as if she didn't want anything. A mistake. For all he knew she already had a boyfriend. He sighed out; he'd been doing that a lot recently. Forget it, Dick. She ain't interested.

After setting the common room in the guy's apartment they all gathered in their kitchen for lunch, they had McDonalds delivered at the apartment.

"Hey guys" Kory started, her voice muffled because of the fries in her mouth, "We should check out this club tonight"

"A night out?" Rachel reached for her burger.

"Sounds good" Xavier agreed.

"We'll have to invite Wally too" Richard looked over at Xavier and grinned, "Pick Up Line Night"

He laughed, "Damn, I totally forgot" with that he got up to the sink to dispose of the leftovers.

"What's that?" Kory asked.

"A contest" Richard replied, looking at her in the eyes, for the first time the whole day, "Between X and Wally"

"Interesting" Rachel smirked as she too got up and went to the sink, "Looking forward to it" she added looking at Xavier.

"Very interesting" Kory chuckled.

Kory went back after that and Richard went down to get more boxes, leaving Rachel and Xavier alone as she had offered to put the plates in the dishwasher. But with Xavier looking at her it was getting a little annoying. Suddenly she felt his hands grab her waist making her gasp as she was turned around.

Her heart felt as if it was in her throat, "What do you want?" she raised an eyebrow trying to keep her voice stern.

"You" he whispered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Go practice on Mrs. Flowers downstairs" she hissed, turning his smile to a mad grin as he let her go and walked away.

**-Cut-**

The guys were standing outside the club _Black and White_ as they waited for Rachel and Kory to arrive. Kory had told them the dress code was anything black and white and for the fun of it they had decided to dress alike.

White V-neck shirts, black denim jeans, old sneakers… Equaled one sexy trio of celebrities.

Wally had laughed at the dress code but actually came up with the idea of dressing alike after Kory told them there were strict restrictions. And anyways he wanted to impress the ladies which were nowhere to be seen.

Soon Rachel's green Porsche parked a few paces from them and they girls stepped out and the sight was indeed a sight and the guys involuntarily held their breath. It took all of Richard's willpower not to jump on Kory right there and then.

"I so take it back that I don't like her" Xavier muttered to Richard as Rachel and Kory walked towards them.

Rachel was wearing a strapless black knitted top that ruffled slightly around the torso and a pair of black (very) mini shorts with black high heeled boots. She had opted for dramatic eye make-up and simple lips. Kory had decided to go with a loose white that was a little tight around the hips, its neckline and sleeve cut was so low that it showed off her black lace bra. Her hair was up in a high pony, her bright red lips screamed to be kissed and her feet with adorned with black killer stilettoes.

"Hey, hottie number one" Wally grinned, greeting Rachel and Kory, "And hottie number two"

"Hi" Rachel said as Kory gave him a high five.

Tonight was going to be fun, Rachel thought, especially by the looks on Richard's and Xavier's faces. She was going clubbing after two months and she was gonna let lose tonight. She smirked at Kory who winked back at her.

"Shall we, ladies?" Wally smoothly offered both of them his arms and led them inside, "Dude it's gonna be hard to concentrate with these two at my side"

"So what's the deal?" Xavier asked as he and Richard followed them, "The usual?"

"Yup, the first one to get kissed wins and the slaps increase the macho points" Wally laughed, "Oh and a bonus if she's attached". The girls grinned at their antics.

Later after they were seated at the bar and had had a few drinks Wally got up, "Let it begin, Dick you cool?"

"Yeah, man" Richard took out a small note pad and pencil, "Your time starts now"

Wally winked at him, "Don't take it too seriously dude, you know I'm yours" with that he walked over to a fake blonde who was a wee bit drunk.

"You wanna make millions?" her head snapped in his directions with wide eyes, "Millions of babies?" she scowled at him and pushed him away.

Xavier laughed and went towards a girl, "Your body is a wonderland and I wanna be Alice"

"What?" she gave him a dirty look.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong but… isn't your name on the backseat of my car?" The girl glared at him hard before turning back as Rachel burst out laughing.

Next, Wally pulled a brunette into him, "I hope you know CPR cuz you take my breath away"

The girl giggled, "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

After a conversation of few more minutes she gave him her number.

"I get points! She gave me her number" Wally said as he came back over to the bar.

"Well I just got slapped" Xavier said proudly.

Richard laughed, "What did you say?"

Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose as he repeated what he had said, "The bathroom or the hallway"

Rachel and Kory were near tears.

It was almost forty five minutes later that the gang met again at the bar after dancing and such.

"So Rachel" Wally started, getting everybody's attention, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ah, no" she replied, taken back before realizing what he was doing.

"Are you taking applications?"

"Hey, my girls don't count" Richard butted in as Kory's heart responded to his remark and she quickly drowned her shot.

"Ok, ok" Wally rolled his eyes, "Oh, I like that one"

He ran over to a black girl in the corner, "All those curves… And me with no brakes"

"Yo dickhead, hands off of her" apparently Wally hadn't noticed the big boxer type boyfriend at her side.

"I was just telling her if you don't do, I can help her"

Rachel laughed, turning to Xavier as they watched Wally get punched, "You guys are crazy, and anyone can tell you got 'em off the net"

"Who cares, as long as you're having fun?" Richard chuckled as Wally came back.

"Does getting punched earn me a point?" he asked, getting onto a bar stool next to Kory.

"Nope, though you did get the boyfriend bonus point" Richard replied, scribbling onto the pad.

Kory noticed Wally's nosebleed, "Oh, hell, you're bleeding" She picked up a few tissues from the counter and held it up to his nose, "Lean forward, otherwise it'll go down to your stomach and pinch your nose, here, like this. Let me wipe that off"

The others looked at her in surprise, "Oh-kay… You don't get to see stuff like that every day" Rachel commented softly as Richard glanced at her.

"Thanks" Wally said, letting her nurse him, noticing Richard's jealous frown and winked at him. Wally then shared a looked with Xavier who nodded.

"Well Dick, looks like you'll have to take Wal's place in the contest" he began.

"What?" Wally whined, "No way! He'll make me lose"

Kory tilted her head towards Richard, "Really? Why is that? No clever, witty line up your sleeve?"

"It's just… Not my thing" he replied, shrugging and shot a glare at Xavier.

"You mean you don't have the guts?" Wally pressed him on; he knew Richard _never_ let down a challenge.

"Yeah, man… I'm disappointed" Xavier grinned as Richard rolled his eyes.

"I can walk up to a girl, make her dance _and_ kiss me faster than you both" Richard retorted with a smirk, "I bet I can make that one kiss me too" he added later pointing his thumb at Kory as he got up and looked around for someone.

Kory's mouth was slightly agape, 'He just didn't say that'. Wally and Xavier hooted. "You're on" she rolled her eyes, "Like that's ever gonna happen"

Richard walked up to a pretty red head, "Uh, hi" he smiled at her then rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't come up with a clever line… Just wanted to say you look fabulous, can I get you a drink?"

The girl flashed him a smile, "Sure" She let him sit beside her.

"He was right" Rachel laughed, "She's already swooning"

Rachel passed Kory an 'are-you-gonna-consider-doing-what-he-said' look who ignored her.

Kory was trying not to think about Richard who was sweet talking to the red head. She shook her head, 'Focus'. She had work to do and this wasn't going to get in her way and as she was pleasantly drunk she wanted to get it done fast before they had to leave… Well, she had to get to Roy tonight. Asshole. She'd get back at him one day… One day. She snorted at her own thoughts; it had been almost four years and she hadn't thought about getting back at him till now. From the corner of her eye she glanced at Richard and the girl who were now headed towards the dance floor, 'Well he can touch her all he liked, since when do I care?"

Kory looked at her watch; she still had five or ten minutes to go. His hands on that tramp's waist, trailing down… Focus. She ordered four shots and turned in the stool to look at the dancing couple, frowning, she didn't care if Rachel was grinning at her or not. She drank her stuff quickly and got up, unbalancing a little.

"A little eager, huh?" Xavier commented as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Very" with that she was on her way onto the dance floor and started dancing alone, waiting for the song to end. She could sense heads turning at her direction, sense _his_ eyes on her too. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, dancing with her hands sensually touching herself; her neck, waist, down to her knee. At the end of the song she felt hands on her hips as she was pulled back against Richard's body, she could feel him from the hardness on her lower back.

They danced two songs, touching and grinding. She turned to him and let him trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck, her body was burning with all the want. She wanted him so fucking bad. But she had to stop, she had let this go too far… But she didn't want to care and the alcohol in her system was helping her let go. But what about Raymond?

He ain't dying. She smiled against Richard's neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Damn. I want you. Going too far. Kory, you have to stop. No, I like him. I like his touch.

"Richard…" she whispered to his ears as his hands felt up her thigh.

No. Stop.

"Richard"

You have to go to Roy.

Her eyes snapped open to the blinding lights, "Shit"

"What happened?" he looked over to her, she stopped dancing.

"Holy crap on a stick" she backed away and started back towards the bar.

"Hey, hang on" he grabbed her arm as she pulled away, pushing people, "What's your deal?"

"I shouldn't be with you"

"Why not?" he was getting angry, "If you don't wanna be, why the hell do you start it?"

They were in front of the others by now as she stopped and looked at him, "Just let me be, okay?"

"Give me an answer first" he said firmly.

Rachel nudged Xavier, "What's up with them?"

He looked over, they couldn't hear their words, "No idea, looks kinda heated"

"Just… Let me go" Kory was saying, "We'll talk about this later"

"Yeah, damn right we will"

She didn't have much time, it was mid-night almost and she had to get to Roy in an hour and she had to attend to Raymond too. Damn, damn, damn, you're a fucking shithead Kory Anders. This had happened for the second time and she couldn't blame him for his anger.

Not knowing what else to do she took a step forward and kissed him; a full heated lip lock, open mouthed, tongue and everything, she held his face and felt his hands on her waist. Now that she was kissing him, she felt it hard to stop. He was so damn intoxicating.

"And the winner is… Dick!" Wally suddenly appeared beside them and slapped Richard on the back, making the two pull back.

"I'm impressed dude" he grinned at Richard who was looking at Kory. She gave him one last look before turning on her heels and disappearing towards the bathrooms.

That was the last time she had let herself lose, not again. It was hard to stop. She felt butterflies around him… And his touched and kisses made her melt like butter in his arms. She had to be in control, she couldn't afford to get attached.

Kory made her way to the bathrooms and fixed her hair and redid her lipstick. After being satisfied she went out and up towards the balconies, she knew the way, she was properly briefed in the morning.

She found Raymond quickly; he was surrounded by two more men, sipping a cocktail. She sighed then pulled herself upright. Here goes nothing. She stepped onto the balcony and pulled the curtains close behind her as Raymond turned to her.

"Who the hell are you?" he shifted in his seat to look at her, his men pointing guns at her.

"Slade told me you were being naughty" she smirked slyly, walking up to him and bent down, sliding her hands down his chest, "Said you might need a little… Persuasion"

**-Cut-**


	4. Family Dilemma

**DisEnchanted – In a Perfect World, a Broken Heart is Fixed**

**Chapter: 4 – Family Dilemma**

It was late, well, it was almost sunrise when Kory entered the apartment. She was tired and hungry, her head pounded from all the liquor and she felt like covered in dirt after being with Roy. She wondered if it would ever stop. Wishful thinking.

"Son of a bitch" she muttered.

And that Raymond… Asshole. Fucking fucktard. She had to get on her knees to 'persuade' him, she was going to bite Slade's head off in the morning.

She was soaking wet from the rain and the straps of her dress were ripped, thanks to Roy, it was raining heavily and she couldn't find a taxi. She struggled with the front door lock and slammed it behind her, not caring if everyone woke up. Before she could take a few more steps the heel of her left shoe broke off.

"Fuck!" frustrated and almost in tears Kory kicked off her shoes and started ripping her clothes, stripping down to her undergarments. Leaving the shredded dress and heels by the door she went inside the common room to find Rachel awake on the couch, it felt as if she had dozed off.

"Oh, don't tell me you were up waiting for me" Kory rolled her eyes sarcastically, mocking amusement, going towards her room.

On the couch, Rachel sat up, "As a matter of fact I was. Where were you?"

Kory turned around, "You've gotta be kidding me. Where I was is my business, not yours so just keep your ass out of my life, bitch"

Rachel stared at her incredulously as she sat up straight.

"I really don't care where you were, you slut, but what I care about is you're dripping rain water on _my_ carpet… in _my_ apartment. So the next time you think about sleeping around just remember to be back on time and don't forget to put your clothes back on" Rachel said before getting up and throwing the blanket off her, she looked furious.

"Thank you God, for giving me another mom!" Kory exclaimed in frustration, "You know what, Rachel? You shouldn't stay up for me the next time I suck the club owner's dick or get doggy fucked in some cheap motel, just don't interfere in my life. It's _my_ life; I can do whatever the hell I want with it"

"It's your life? Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want but just remember I am not willing to home a tramp in my house, this is your last warning. Do this one more time and you're out of my apartment. Oh and pray to god none of your escapades reach the paparazzi cuz otherwise you'll be kicked out of the band… And I'll make sure you get _really_ humiliated"

With that Rachel went into her room and loudly closed the door.

Kory kicked at Rachel's door, "Fuck you bitch! You don't know who I am, don't you dare judge me"

She gave the door a few more kicks before leaning against the wall. Rachel opened the door again and glared at her before turning towards Richard who stood in the doorway of the corridor, apparently he had listened to their whole conversation. Kory caught his eye and quickly looked away.

"You can leave now Dick, she wasn't crying her eyes out in the dark corner of an alley because of you, turns out she was just whoring around. Typical. And Kory, hope your birthday's close… I'm gonna gift you a big box of Durex" Rachel said to him before closing the door again.

Kory felt her cheeks heat up and suddenly felt extremely embarrassed for her lack of clothing, Richard looked apprehensive and bewildered at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, wishing she would look at him, concern clouding his eyes.

"I'm fine" she replied curtly, "You should go"

Before he could say more she quickly went into her room. Once inside, Kory rested her forehead against the door and sighed deeply. She then walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

'_You're a bitch for speaking to her like that Kory… She was just worried'_

She noticed something dark near her collar bone; she hadn't noticed it before and leaned in to see what it was. Then she remembered the dance that she had shared with Richard hours ago, and it was a hickey on her neck… _His_ hickey. She ran her fingers over it and felt burning in the pit of her stomach. Feeling extremely guilty, she walked back to the door and quietly opened it a little bit, seeing Richard fold up Rachel's blanket and then wearing his shoes. He quietly left, softly closing and locking the main door.

This time she didn't brush off the hot tears trickling down her cheeks, "Sorry"

It was three o' clock the next afternoon, Rachel was pissed at Kory's behavior and you could tell that as she was reading Edgar Poe, something that she had read hundred times now.

Richard and Xavier had come over; it had become a common routine now. Kory was trying out some tunes on her guitar and Richard was online on MySpace. Xavier on the other hand was observing Rachel as she read.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"You look cute when you're mad" he smirked.

"As you say oh, mighty one" she replied without looking up.

He chuckled, "Don't you have anything better to do than to remark on people?"

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting here reading this when I've read it a million times" she said, shooting Kory a glare.

"Hm" Xavier tilted his head a little bit from his position on the sofa, "Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked up from her book as he recited the lines, the other two also stopped in surprise.

Xavier had his eyes closed and was dramatically saying the verse, "…only word there was spoken was the whispered word, 'Lebore!'"

"Lenore!" Rachel, Kory and Richard simultaneously corrected him as he opened his eyes and looked around sheepishly.

"Right. I knew that"

Kory smirked and Richard shook his head, Rachel rolled her eyes looking totally unimpressed. But Xavier providentially noticed the small smile tugging at her lips before she picked up her ringing cell.

"Hi Donna, how's the shopping spree?" Rachel asked, glaring at Xavier. She then sighed, "Fine. I'll get there as soon as I can"

Xavier burst out laughing at the face she made, "What happened?"

"Gotta go and get Kitty out of a fight with a shopkeeper" she bookmarked her book and got up.

He nodded in understanding, half chuckling, she was so different then other girls; she _hated_ the mall, pink clothes and yet she was like them too, as she got happy or smiled on small thing some times (under special conditions of course).

"So you want a ride there or what?" he offered.

She gave him a look, "Yeah. Right."

"I'll come too, I'm bored" Kory got up, "Let me change"

"You comin' Dick?" Xavier asked him.

"Yeah, sure" he replied, seeing he had no other choice.

He got up and followed the others out. He knew Kory was avoiding him, that's why she was gonna go with Rachel, she hadn't talked to him at all and as much as he hated to admit, it was killing him. So they kissed, twice. Both times she started it and then ran away and now she was avoiding him. If he was who had made the first move he probably would've felt guilty but… He just didn't get it.

And last night, when she had come back home and argued with Rachel, she looked… Used. It wasn't the right word to say but that was how she looked, tired and vulnerable; all dripping wet and then stripping. Plus all those things she said were they true?

No, couldn't be. She was just saying that allegorically, that would be… Damn it. Something about her, something… But what?

They all arrived at the mall and raced to the store Donna had mentioned and after a funny turn of events and efforts by Rachel, Kitty and the shopkeeper cooled off and called truce. Wally, Garth and Troy were glad and relieved to see the other two and immediately they all went to the arcade, leaving Xavier with the girls, who was a little interested in staying after he heard Rachel say something about a lingerie shop.

Donna was going to check out some CDs and Kory went with her while Rachel and Kitty went into Victoria's Secret as Xavier waited outside, secretly wishing a get a chance to get to Rachel.

He knew he was being a typical guy, but he was just too proud to say he liked this girl. She was deep and feisty at the same time, she drove him away but he kept coming back. Apart from being ridiculously sexy she made him want her, not just in a physical way. He was still trying to get himself sorted but meanwhile he just loved to get her ticked off at him.

All he knew was she loved having him around and he was going to make the best of it.

He was waiting outside the store, occasionally signing autographs and having pictures taken of him by the window of Victoria's Secret. It was then Kitty came out to him, her cheeks all flushed and looking jumpy.

"Xavier, Rachel's calling you!" she waved at him, running up to where he was.

His eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yeah, you" she grinned, "Go on. She's in the dressing room… Number 4"

He looked at her expression and then cleared his throat. Well… It wasn't going to kill him. Giving Kitty one last, suspicious look, he shrugged and made his way inside and went straight to the dressing rooms, praying to god no one took a picture of him in here.

"Rachel?" he went inside the room and his heart literally stopped beating.

There she was, standing in the sexiest piece of clothing. She was looking at herself in the full length mirror. He took in her form: all the right curves and dips and the most perfect looking skin.

_Day-um_. It was his lucky day.

"So, what do you think?" she turned her back toward him, the lavender thong looked delicious on her.

"It looks alright" he replied, "Have you tried on anything red? Bet that'll look amazing"

He smirked when she stiffened up and turned around, "You… What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Uh, nothing much, just…" he put his hands in his pockets, "Hangin' around"

"Get out" she glared him, "Right now"

"Why? I thought you wanted my opinion"

"I am going to kill Kitty and you as well if you don't get out" she was getting self-conscious.

He didn't say anything as they both looked at each other, the heat and silence becoming excruciating. He stepped up close, as she backed away.

"What're you…" she started as he put a finger to her smooth lips, making chills run up and down her spine.

"You're beautiful" he murmured, his hands lightly sliding down the sides of her back.

She looked away, blushing furiously, despite herself. "I'll give you time to change" he smiled at her before walking out, leaving her alone to calm down her wildly beating heart.

Meanwhile Kory and Donna had found some good CDs and were now at the counter. As Donna paid, Kory waited for her near the door, looking off in space. She still had to make that call to Slade, plus she was also wrestling if she should tell him about Roy.

Busy with her thoughts, she almost didn't recognize him as Roy stepped off the escalator. She had to double check, and her heart sank when she realized it really was him.

"What the hell?" she wildly looked around for somewhere to go, she couldn't go down and out of here, he was standing right by the escalators, no way he wouldn't notice her rushing past him.

As her eyes darted around she saw a store under renovation, thinking she might hide there till he moved. She quickly started making her way towards it, hoping he wouldn't find her. When she finally looked back upon reaching the door he was nowhere in sight.

"Now where did you go?" she stopped and started looking around. Just when she thought he was gone he appeared right beside her, making her jump a little.

"Kory" he smirked at her, "Aren't we jumpy today"

"Slade's gonna love it when I tell him about you" she snapped at him, backing up against the door frame.

"Sure he is… But that is, _if_ you tell him" he touched her cheek, "Which will never happen."

"What do you want?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Why do you always ask that question when you know what my answer is going to be" he flashed a smile before kissing her neck, his hands grabbing her ass.

She groaned in helplessness as he continued kissing her neck and jaw. She couldn't believe she had actually loved him once, found him hilarious and magical… How blind could she get? His looks got to her, curly red hair, green eyes, witty personality.

"Last night was great" he murmured, "We should do it again tonight"

"In your dreams" she hissed at him.

He chuckled, "Or not." His hands were getting touchy, more than she liked in broad daylight.

"Grow up Roy, you're nothing but a horny teenager" Kory was hating it, she knew what was coming and right now she really didn't want to deal with it, "Find someone else to warm your bed"

"Who's saying something about a bed?" his lips went hers and kissed her.

"A quickie?" she said between his kisses, "I'm sorry but I can't afford that or you with the chance of people taking our picture"

"I guess that includes in the backdrops of sleeping with a rock star" he backed away, "No worries sweet heart, I actually wanted to apologize to you"

"Apologize?" she echoed as he nodded. "I've been a bad person, treating you like I do… You know getting all the pleasure… giving you none." He touched her neck, where Richard had marked her.

Kory didn't say anything, "You know… I just thought I should remind you of why you loved me once"

With that one of his hands went up her skirt, rubbing his fingers against her, "Don't try to deny it Kory. I know you love it…"

She bit her lip, struggling between giving in and keeping her pride. Roy knew better than that, he kissed her lips before injecting two fingers deep inside of her, thrusting in and out. She gasped in surprise and gripped his shoulders. Even though she hated to admit it, he was doing all the right things and it was getting hard to stay in control. Her body stiffened up as she tightly pursed her lips, her eyes staring into his, trying hard to fight it away.

Roy kept kissing her neck, "C'mon baby, moan for me… I know you like it; you love it when I fuck you. Moan for me you bitch"

He added another finger, making her whimper and close her eyes. She unwillingly reacted to his touch, to his fingers and his kisses. Her hips moved in rhythm with his hand and her grip on his shoulders tensed. Seeing her respond he rubbed his thumb over her clit earning a moan from her.

It wasn't long before she tightened around his fingers and started panting, her body shuddering. "That's right baby, come for me"

Roy kissed her lips when her orgasm ended, "Glad to know I can still make you wet… on command." He smirked at her, "See you around whore"

He was gone the next minute, leaving her flushed and humiliated. Her knees were shaking and her mind was racing, diving in anger and then deeper into embarrassment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to sort herself out.

When she opened her eyes she saw Xavier, looking at her with a blank expression. He just stood there looking at her in a way that made her feel like jumping off a skyscraper. Did he see anything? Roy? Did he see _everything?_ Her insides were getting disorderly as she tried to compose herself but this time her emotions got the best of her as tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away.

She started fixing her dress as he walked up to her, his face hesitant yet curious. "Kory? Who were you with just now?" he didn't bother to beat around the bush and grabbed her arm.

"Nobody."

"Yeah, right" his grip turned firm as she tried to pull back, "I know it's none of my business who you date or hook up with… But you look like you just got raped against the wall and loved it. Like, what the hell"

Okay. She definitely hadn't seen that coming, "X, I know you're worried but let it go. It was nothing, trust me."

Xavier looked as if he was going to hit her, "Tell me who the hell that was and Dick and I'll-"

"No!" she almost yelled as he started to take his mobile phone out of his jeans, he stopped mid-way and looked at her questioningly, "Just don't tell him about this… Please"

"Why the hell not? If you're gonna let some guy do that to you, you're gonna need some help" he said.

"I don't need any help, okay? I'm fine, I can deal with it. I appreciate your concern. But just promise me you won't tell him about this. Please" she had no idea why she didn't want Richard to know but she practically had to beg him to convince him.

Xavier was out of character for the rest of the time they were at the mall, keeping her under his eyes which got a little annoying but guilty to Kory who felt like she was a bitch to make him worry for nothing. I mean, that was just what Roy did. Be a bastard. It was no big deal and she was handling it like she did, she was used to it.

Not just her but almost everyone was a bit shocked to see Xavier in a serious, broody mood. Kory was used to putting up an act so nobody suspected those meaningful glances sent to her by him every ten minutes or so. Later when they were about to leave he came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, I just got a little angry" he backed away, trying to smile a little, "You're my friend Kory and I'm going to lie to Dick about it. Who's _very_ fretful about you and has a right to know. Plus he's my best pal. I promise I won't breathe a word of it but you have to promise to let me know if anything like this ever happens again"

"Yeah, okay. I promise" she nodded and swallowed in relief, actually quite moved by his words.

"Oh and don't forget the dance you owe me now the next time we hit the club" Xavier grinned, back to his usual demeanor; "Just to make Dick a little green" He added a wink as she laughed.

"Moron. Are you sure it's not gonna be to make Rachel green?"

**-Cut-**

It was raining the next day and Kory was video chatting with Karen, working on a few things about the album. They had decided the name 'Radar October' and Karen was giving her suggestions about the album cover. They spent two hours together before Karen had to go, Kory turned off the laptop and tried to think about what she should do next.

Rachel had wanted to see a horror movie and Xavier had accompanied her and Kory suspected they wouldn't be back till after dinner. She sighed and rubbed her hands together, it was getting cold. How she wished the sun would be out and she could bask in it.

She was thinking about all of the stuff she could do when Richard called on the intercom.

"_Hey, is X there?"_

"Uh, he was" she replied, "He and Rachel went out for a movie"

"_You're alone?"_

"Well, yeah"

"_All alone by yourself, you sure you'll be okay?"_ She heard the playful tone in his voice.

Kory grinned, "I'm a big girl daddy, and I'll tackle down the burglar with my frying pan"

He chuckled on the other end, _"What's up? I'm bored as hell"_

"I'm bored too. I hate the rain"

"_You got something we could do?"_

"We… have Monopoly?"

"_I bet I can beat your ass in it" _

Kory smirked, "I don't think so"

"_Is it cool if I come over?"_

Kory considered, all alone with Richard… She felt chills but then thought against it, "Sure I'll order pizza"

An hour later they were on the floor of the common room, pizza box open near the coffee table and soda cans littered around. The game had turned out to be a girl's special boutique edition but Richard had not minded and they both enjoyed each other's company. Kory was hesitant as first but then couldn't help but give in to Richard's easy going nature. He was funny and witty and made her laugh at the smallest of things. It felt as if they'd been friends forever. Richard on the other hand couldn't believe his luck that he was in the same room as Kory and they were behaving like normal teenagers. They laughed and joked and pulled each other's leg and just had fun, for once in all the time they had known each other.

"Okaaaay" she shook the dices in her hand, "Seven! I go to… Instant message"

She picked up the card and Richard waited for her to read it out loud. Kory had a grin on her face but it vanished when she say what was written, one of the girls had crossed out the original text and instead written 'kiss your opponent'.

"So what is it?" Richard asked.

"Nothing" Kory hid the card behind her, "Let's finish up… I just remembered I had to do something"

"Oh" he frowned, disappointed as he saw her face go back to defensive and steely.

"Thanks for coming over" she said as she abruptly got up and started clearing up the pizza box and plates.

Richard watched her as she went to the kitchen and silently closed up the board game. He was confused about the sudden change in mood and he got up and followed her.

"Kory, we need to talk" he said as she turned around.

"What happened?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't wanna be like this anymore"

"Like what?"

"Like _this_…" he looked at her eyes, "We don't talk; we avoid each other and then when we do have a bit of fun… Look, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me Kory. I get it, you don't wanna get committed, it's fine, I understand. It's no secret that I'm attracted to you but I don't want us to be like strangers. I want us to be friends. What do you say?"

She looked at him and then felt extremely guilty for her actions. She was the one who had led him on, kissing him twice and he didn't even mention that.

"I'm a bitch Richard; you'd probably stay away from someone like me" she sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I don't believe that" he smiled and drew his hand forward, "Give it a chance, and trust me"

She stared at his out-stretched hand and then at him, "Friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Friends" she took his hand and shook it.

**-Cut-**

Since it was raining hard, they couldn't go for a walk on the beach as Xavier had initially wanted to. Rachel hadn't been those clingy scared girls who grab your arm at every other jump scene, not that he wanted her to or expected her to. Being big horror flick fans, they both had a good time. Rachel was a little annoyed at first with Xavier joining her but a little into the movie she didn't mind and when they got out they couldn't stop discussing it.

"You wanna grab a coffee or something?" Xavier pointed to Starbucks down the road.

They were standing outside the cinema, sheltered from the rain, "Um, okay." Rachel nodded as they both pulled their jacket over their head and together crossed the road; the café was warm and smelled yummy, as they took a seat by the window.

"So…" Xavier started hopefully.

"So?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me stuff." he shrugged and leaned back on the sofa.

"What stuff?" she asked blankly.

"Anything you like."

"How about I ask you to do the same?" she said, "Tell me something."

"Hm, okay, I will." He rolled his eyes, "But then you tell me whatever I ask you."

"Deal" Rachel nodded and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about yourself" she said, being conversational for once, "How did you start Midnight Affair?"

"Don't you read the magazine?" he asked.

"I'm asking you, aren't I? Now stop asking questions and tell me yourself"

"Argh, fine… fine" he rolled his eyes, "Dick and I loved music, it was important to us. It was kinda like our escape from reality, you know?"

She nodded as he went on, "So well us and the other guys we decided to have this band, give it a shot, and look where it got us". He smiled proudly.

"That was awfully deep" Rachel half grinned, "So this is what you're gonna do? I mean, music, you're gonna make a permanent career outta it?"

"I uh, guess so" he hesitated, "If it doesn't work out… we'll see"

"See what?"

"Dunno, I'm not really into the study-ish career and business type person. That's Dick. Besides music he'd probably love to do 'stuff'"

"Huh, wonder what that's like" Rachel murmured, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked, following her gaze and popping a cookie into his mouth.

"Having to work to create your future" she looked at him, "I wonder what that is like"

"Ain't easy I tell ya" he grinned, "I'd probably die if my dad didn't cover up my ass"

"Yeah, I agree" she replied, "But sometimes I wish I could have that chance"

"Don't you have it?" he frowned, confused, "I mean, isn't this band gonna carve your way out to it?"

"I… not really" she crossed her legs, feeling queasy to be talking so openly to somebody, "This band is _my_ escape from reality. Mal and I had this dream to be independent… Free."

"Mal?"

"She was my friend" Rachel replied in her usual monotone.

"What happened?" Xavier let out a small chuckle, "Got in a cat fight about shoes?"

She glared at him as he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you're not into _girl _stuff" he said, "So what was it? Fall Out Boy CD?"

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" she glared at him darkly, totally serious.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat, "Was trying to make you smile, you need to let it lose cutie"

"Don't call me that" she snapped.

"C'mon go on, I was enjoying having a conversational conversation with you" he smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling.

"Forget it, X"

"Geez Rachel, go on" he said, "Tell me about her, about Mal. What happened?"

"It's not interesting"

"I wanna listen" he replied stubbornly, "Tell me"

Rachel sighed in defeat; she hadn't talked to anyone about Mallory, not even to Mist. And right now telling Xavier about her felt extremely absurd but she knew she wanted to let it out so she went on.

"We grew up together, Mallory and I, she was my best friend, we were inseparable" she started, "We both loved music, like you and Dick, and we wanted to do something more about it. But after all that Mal did to see that through she left us after we got signed to the record label"

"Left?" he raised an eyebrow.

Right now in that moment she noticed him for the hundredth time; ash brown hair, half wet and unruly from the rain water; coal black eyes; carelessly sexy looks… Plus that brown jacket looked so damn hot. _Ahem_, Rachel halted her thoughts when he said her name. Her cheeks burned when she looked at him, she didn't know where her feelings were going when it came to Xavier. She didn't want him in but he just kept coming for more and now she was having _inappropriate_ thoughts about him. She shook her head mentally and answered his question.

"Ran away with a guy" she said and watched his mouth form an 'O'. Then she furiously tried to push away the thoughts of feeling his mouth against hers.

She went on, "I'm the heiress to the Roth Industries, my dad's company… And I do everything he says; I'm his perfect little girl"

Her bitter tone did not go unnoticed by Xavier who was now listening to her intently, "Why?"

"I was afraid of him a while ago, he's a monster" she said, "But I finally got out of that when my mom divorced him, he took it out on me and I did all I could to please him. Eventually I moved out and got my own place but I still am under his control, I can't get out of it. But at least now he stays out of my life, mostly, it's just the publicity of the happy daughter-father relationship I have to do and all that lovey-dovey family shit."

"If you hate it, then why do you do it?" Xavier asked softly as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Because I don't think I stand a chance against the world, I need to be the rich heiress X… Otherwise I probably won't survive. I'm not strong enough to do that on my own"

She sighed and looked down at the cold liquid in her hand, putting it down and looking out the window again. Xavier looked at her for a few seconds before getting up to sit beside her, he put an arm around her.

"I know I might seem like a moron most of the time but I'm here for you, 'kay?" he said in a soothing voice, "And as far as I know you're the bitchiest badass chick that I've ever seen. I think you'll do just fine Rae Rae"

Rachel snorted, "You'll get yourself killed if you keep up the nicknames"

He grinned down at her, "Now that's my cat, all sardonic"

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, missing his warmth and comforts the instant his arm left her. "So you wanna go check out the mall or we can always hit the depressing dark cafés, they might have an open mike and I'll share my share of sad poetry"

"Home would be nice"

**-Cut-**

Two days later Rachel knocked on Kory's room for the third time. "Kory hurry the fuck up, we have a session and I don't wanna be late"

The door swung open and Kory walked out, "Don't make me regret my decision joining the band" she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

"Well try to be on time for once" Rachel muttered as they both with Mist exited the apartment to leave for the studio.

They had been working on some final touches to the album and adding some songs and removing some others. Karen had come up with the idea of a duet for Kory and Richard and Rachel had been working on it, and was proud of how it turned out. It was a slow number, a ballad, you could call it; something different from the rest of the album which mostly talked about feminine freedom and independence and breakthroughs.

They arrived there twenty minutes late but fortunately Karen was in a good mood and that saved them, Kory winked at Rachel who rolled her eyes as they greeted their recording manager, Jason.

"Hey man" Kory slapped hands with him as he grinned.

"Always a pleasure" he said, turning to Rachel, "You girls are awesome, just wait till this gets out"

"Thanks Jase" Rachel said, "Everyone's here?"

He nodded.

"What about Richard?" Kory asked, unzipping her guitar case, "He was supposed to be here, yes?"

"Present" just that second he came up behind her, put hands on her shoulders and smiled, "You ready for the duet?"

Kory made a face and stuck out her tongue, "I hate duets"

Richard raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I hate people stealing my limelight"

"You mean sharing your limelight?" he smirked.

Rachel looked at Mist who shrugged, "Life's full of surprises"

"Yeah" Rachel rolled her eyes for the second time that hour and took out her guitar. Watching Dick and Kory be friends was not what she expected and she thought about how long it will take for their raging attraction spark to take over. She smirked and checked out the tuning, wonder what Xavier had to do in Steel all of a sudden. Wait, since when did she start missing Xavier? She shook her head to get him out of it.

"So Rach what've you got for us?" Karen asked, sitting down beside Rachel on the sofa.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Well as it was that our record was missing the important element of being doubtful and insecure about a relationship, I came up with a song about it… It's kinda like a bitter sweet melody about trusting someone, Kory and I composed it yesterday and I think it'll be perfect for the duet, keeping Dick's voice in mind"

"Okay, great!" Karen rubbed her hands together, "Let's hear it"

Rachel looked at Kory who sat on the opposite sofa with Richard beside her, "Ready, you two?"

They both nodded as Rachel picked the low notes of the intro and Kory joined in with the higher notes and started singing after four beats.

_As confused as I am_

_I can't make a sure decision_

_Are you serious? Or are you playing me?_

_In this position of awkwardness I can't breathe_

_Confrontation dealing with this situation_

_I don't wanna ruin this relation_

She went into the chorus with Richard joining her.

_It's eleven PM and I'm running after the midnight train_

_The clock's ticking by_

_Hold my hand, take me away_

_And make the best of this escape_

_Make the best of it while it lasts_

_Because we both know it's make believe_

Kory glanced at Richard as he continued on with the next verse.

_Your words get me_

_Do me undone_

_Your smile's haunting my dreams_

_You say all you want is me to be happy_

_Well you're the one who brought me outta my misery_

_Confrontation dealing with this situation_

_I don't wanna ruin this relation_

_It's eleven PM and I'm running after the midnight train_

_The clock's ticking by_

_Hold my hand, take me away_

_And make the best of this escape_

_Make the best of it while it lasts_

_Cuz we both know it's make believe_

Starting the bridge, he made a firm eye contact with Kory, wanting to tell her he meant what he was singing in those lines.

_I haven't seen the future of you and me_

_I wanna tell you I love you _

Kory felt her heart beat faster as she sang the next two lines of the verse, starting where he left off. It felt as if they were saying things they felt but didn't dare to say… or she wouldn't allow them to say.

_And make it sound true_

_But I'm a girl who can't say make believe_

_It's eleven PM and I'm running after the midnight train_

_The clock's ticking by_

_Hold my hand, take me away_

_And make the best of this escape_

_Make the best of it while it lasts_

_Cuz we both know it's make believe_

The song finished with a few vocalizations by Kory as Rachel did the out row. Kory looked at Richard who smiled at her, "Nice work"

"Yeah, thanks" she gave him a small smile and wished she was free to make her own decisions.

Jason and Karen clapped as Mist hooted, "That was great!"

"Thanks, glad you like it" Rachel accepted the compliment, "So does it make the album cut?"

"You bet it does" Jason replied, "We'll have another session with you guys to do the recordings, but today we have to start the recordings of Avril's cover"

Kory snapped her head in his direction, "What? I thought we weren't doing that song"

"But the way Rachel composed and edited the original, it's a shame it won't make it to the album… We're doing it."

"But…" Kory tried to protest but everyone was looking at her questioningly.

"Come on, into the rec. booth" Jason got up as everyone followed him out.

Kory had no other choice than to get up and do what she had to. When she stood inside the booth, setting headphones she saw Richard give her a thumbs up from the other side of the glass. She tried to return his smile but felt her heart getting heavy as she read the lyrics on the sheet in front of her, they brought back all those memories which were long ago locked up in her heart.

"Let's do it" Jason's voice came over the headphones as she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"You can do this Kory" she mumbled, "It's just a stupid song"

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, ohoh , oh_

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead  
Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

The spent the next forty five minutes doing the song again and again to reach perfection; Kory tried her best to do a good performance but her heart just wasn't in it and the more they did the song, the more terrible she felt. She had been in love with Roy, really, truly in love with him. When he had left her she was heartbroken, she had no clue how to feel… it was all so confusing back then. She had fled to her guardian, to escape the hurt. But right now after four years, it all felt so foolish and naïve. She had to deal with the break up and then the death of her friends, who all died in that plane crash.

"Kory, seriously…" Rachel stopped playing, "You're not even trying"

Kory opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, "What?"

"You're supposed to sing the song, and do your best to make it sound good" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm doing?" she snapped, "I'm singing aren't I?"

"You totally messed up the song, you repeated the first verse all over again, and the way you're singing it makes me wanna throw up"

"I'm not in a mood to do this song, why are we doing it anyway? Why can't you all just listen to me once in a while?"

"Oh, yeah let's just hang around till Kory's not so PMS and then we can do the song"

"You're having such a problem, why don't you do it?" Kory took a step towards Rachel but Karen stepped in between the two of them in time.

"Hey, no fighting" she pushed Kory back, "I don't want a cat fight in the studio, you're a band, a team. Act like one. Now c'mon let me hear you rock this"

She stood there for a few more seconds to confirm everything was cooled down before walking out, Kory took a few more moments to calm herself and sighed, giving Rachel a glare before starting.

After the song was finished, Rachel threw her hands up in frustration, "What the hell, Kory. No offence but that kinda sucked"

"Fuck you." Kory threw the headphones and walked out of the booth, making her way to the bathrooms. She was halfway to it when Rachel came up behind her.

"Why can't you do it?" she called after her.

"Leave me alone Rachel!" Kory replied.

"No, not until you tell me what's up"

Kory turned around angrily, "It's the song, okay? I can't do it. It reminds me of… me. I just can't to do. I'm trying"

Rachel scoffed, "The song? You've done deeper songs than this one Kory, just get in there and finish the recording"

"No, I'm not doing it!"

"Yes, you are"

"No!"

"You're doing that song Kory" Rachel hissed dangerously, "And I don't wanna hear anything else. Now stop being a big baby and get your fucking pussy into that booth and finish the session"

With that she turned on her heal and made her way back to where the others were waiting. Kory shouted a 'fuck you' after her but she ignored it and kept walking. When she came back her expressions were so livid that no one dared to ask her what happened. Then just as Richard decided to go and find Kory, she walked back into the booth, her nose a little red and he realized she had been crying a little.

"Sorry for the hitch, let's continue" Kory said and took her place.

**-Cut-**

One week after their album launch they all were on the roof, chilling out. Everyone was in the pool, swimming, except Kory and Rachel. Kory didn't swim and Rachel was making ham burgers. Kory sat on the pool chair reading a magazine when Rachel came by her and offered her a drink.

"Does that make it up to you for me being a bitch to you during that session?" she said, sitting down.

"Ah, it's okay. I was being stubborn as well" Kory shrugged and took the drink.

"I was a little too hard on you" Rachel began.

"It's fine" Kory looked at her, "Really, don't worry about it"

Kory went back to read her magazine as Rachel looked at her for a second then rolled her eyes, "Look, Kory, we have a band depending on us and we gotta do something about us not getting along"

"Oh-kay?" Kory lowered the magazine.

"We gotta stop fighting about everything… We should know each other better" she said, "Tell me about you"

Kory was a bit taken back but decided to cooperate, she swallowed some more juice before talking, "Well, um, I'm from Jump City."

She looked at Rachel who nodded in encouragement.

"I've been playing guitar since I was twelve, self-learned"

Kory shifted her gaze to Richard and Xavier who had gotten out of the pool, leaving it all to Mist and they were walking towards the girls.

"And I'm an orphan" Kory gave an insecure kinda smile and laughed, "Was raised by my uncle. I played with my band R.I.P. in high school before I dropped out."

"Rest in peace?" Rachel asked.

"_Rock _in peace" Kory gave a small smile and then got up to serve the ham burgers.

"So do you like remember any songs? We could perhaps do 'em on the album if it's cool" Rachel asked.

Kory sighed, "Yeah, that'd be great"

"Hey Kor, missed you in the pool today" Xavier greeted as he dried himself off.

"I hate the water" she said and shrieked with a laugh as Richard shook his head near her, making water fly in all directions.

"What about you Rachel?" Xavier sat down beside her and leaned onto her, "What's your excuse?"

She was about to retort when her cell phone started ringing and her heart dropped as she read the speed dial, "Dad?"

Xavier looked at her, "You gonna take it?"

"I have to" she got up and went down the roof to the stairs, "Hello?"

**-Cut-**

On Saturday, Kory couldn't find her mobile. After searching the whole apartment she remembered that she left in the guy's apartment, on the kitchen counter. To confirm it she called their intercom.

"Hey, X, is by any chance my cell lying on your kitchen counter?"

"_Yep, was wondering when you'd remember"_

Kory rolled her eyes, "Well you could've just let me know and saved me the worry"

"_What would be the fun in that and besides this way Richard will get to see you"_

"Ugh, what are you? Ten years old and looking out for your twin? Sheesh, grow up. I'm coming down to get it"

Xavier grinned as she hung up and went into the kitchen to get some chips, he was busy looking for them when Richard came there, whistling merrily and clad in only a towel around his waist. Xavier grinned wider as he turned to him.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Kory's coming down"

"So?"

"You might wanna change into something… better"

"I won't even be here hanging around in a towel, I just came to get some water, I'll be gone in a sec"

It all happened very fast: the bell rang and Richard opened the fridge, Xavier smirked as he called out for Kory to come in. He turned to Richard, gave him a mischievous smile and snatched away his towel and ran away into his room.

Before Richard could register what was happening Kory came into view and her eyes popped open.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"Aaaah!" he immediately opened the fridge back again and stood behind the door, "Shit."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you walked around naked" Kory giggled as she walked up to pick up her phone, feeling a little warm.

"I don't" Richard grumbled, hating Xavier for doing this to him.

"Well… See ya" Kory waved at him before leaving and Richard sighed out in relief.

"I'm gonna kill you, X" he said as Xavier came out and burst into a roar of laughter.

"What? She got a look at the whole package" he said between his laughter, "Maybe now she'll be more willing to get at least a little benefit from your _friendship_"

Richard glared at him, "Fuck you."

Even though Rachel didn't want to face her dad, she was still excited for the party. She wanted to look good and unfortunately to her dismay she couldn't decide on what to wear. The only dress that seemed appropriate was the one Mallory had gifted her for her birthday. It was deep red in color and was unlike her to say the least.

It was sleeveless with a plunging V-neckline and a tight bodice. It was backless and it flared out in four silted skirt that reached her knees and would give tantalizing glances of her well-shaped legs to Xavier.

Wait, not him again. She exhaled in frustration and asked herself why the hell she cared if Xavier liked the way she dressed or not. She shook her head to clear it and went back to see if she had any other dress to wear.

"_What? You aren't wearing that, but you know it would look drop-dead gorgeous and besides you don't have anything this good"_

"What the—Who's there?" Rachel stood up, looking around.

"_Come on princess, it's me"_

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh, Mr. C to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_A word from your emotions: DO NOT FALL FOR HIM are dignity's, ego's, hate's and intelligence's words while love, lust and happiness all like him, a lot."_

"You're a messenger right?" Rachel teased, "And I will make my own decisions myself, thank you"

Almost an hour later, Richard and Xavier stood on the sidewalk waiting for the girls to come down. Mist had been staying with Troy and would join them later, and Rachel had arranged for a limo to pick them all up.

The night was pleasant with a slight scent of honey suckle from Mrs. Flower's window sill, they both stood in a comfortable silence in each other's company. It was a few more minutes more that Xavier nudged Richard.

"I so take it back that I don't like her" he groaned under his breath as Richard grinned at the two girls.

Rachel looked sexy and dangerous in her red dress and high heels, red lip color and a messy bun. It wasn't her usual style but Xavier couldn't help but fall in love with it and somewhere in his mind he knew she was dressed up to impress him. He smirked at her as she reached him and took her hand, after kissing it gently he stepped aside and opened the door for her as she rolled her eyes.

Richard's heart melted at the smile that Kory gave him as he helped her into the limo, she looked beautiful; a strapless, slim-cut floor length champagne colored dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She had straightened her hair and wore a simple gold plated pendant and two bangles in one wrist.

"You look gorgeous, I bet the paparazzi will go crazy tonight" he whispered in her ear as she took his extended hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself Grayson" Kory smirked at him as she sat right opposite to him and took a good look; he wore a simple black tuxedo and had gelled his hair back for the event. There was something about a hot guy in a suit, Kory thought, it makes you wanna touch them.

They arrived at the majestic Roth Mansion twenty minutes later, with reporters and camera men surrounding the main gates. The limo went up to the drive way and they all got out to let pictures taken of them and answer the seemingly endless questions, flashing perfect smiles. Meanwhile the other band members also arrived and they all were asked to do a group photo in which Xavier stood right behind Rachel, his hand rested nonchalantly on her side hips. His touch gave her shivers and she jumped slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him as one of his hands tugged the hem of her dress.

"Not this time, sexy" he whispered back and gently ran his fingers across the back of her legs. Fortunately for Rachel, the group broke up and she took her chance to get away from him, giving him her famous glare as he smirked roguishly.

The party was held in the lawns surrounding the mansion and they all made their way towards the guests, Rachel walked slowly, nervous about the whole situation. Seeing her slow down Xavier fell into step with her and gave her a reassuring smile, taking her hand in his.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Rae?" he asked.

"_Calm down, calm down… He just took your hand you ninny" _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess" Rachel looked at his calm eyes and felt the warmth of his touch, she could tell her cheeks were burning as she tried her best to stay put in reality.

"How about some liquid courage?" Kory came up beside them and offered her a little bottle of vodka which she accepted readily.

"Thanks" she said as Kory winked and kept on walking with Richard, Rachel couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Richard and Xavier. They both looked uncannily alike, almost like twins only that they weren't identical. Their manner of walking and talking and almost everything, the mutual understanding between the two was not unnoticeable.

"_Yeah, right, they and twins? Very funny" _Rachel finally reached her father who turned to her with his same fake smile which made her feel sick in the gut.

She didn't like her father, and the way he greeted and mingled with her friends it made her feel furious even though she smiled and made polite talk with all the people.

"Alright then, enough chit chat. You lot should go on and enjoy the party" he said, smiling in his dignity, after the introductions were over, "Oh, wait, Rachel, there is someone I want you to meet"

"Oh" Rachel said as a tall man in his thirties came up to them, she recognized him from the newspapers and magazines her dad read. It was Bruce Wayne, multi-millionaire owner of the Wayne Enterprises. She had known him to be quite the lady's man and everyone said it was a shame he was still a bachelor, but most of the women were content with that. He was good looking, rich, famous and available… a definite hit.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne" she turned to him, "We finally meet"

"Yes, we do indeed" he gave her a smile, "Pleasure"

He turned to Kory who was standing beside Rachel, much to the annoyance of Richard, "I believe this is the first time I've come across you"

Kory smiled her special occasions smile at him as he took her hand, "Kory Anders, it's nice to meet you"

"Can I get you a drink, Miss Anders?" he asked as she nodded and went with him.

Trigon took Rachel aside to meet some of his business partners as Xavier turned to Richard, "How long are you both gonna pretend that the other one doesn't exist?"

"Why should I when he doesn't even care?" Richard asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched Bruce talking smoothly with Kory.

"He's Bruce, he cares about you man. But just like you he's too much proud to actually say it" Xavier said.

"He always does this, every chance he can get" Richard gestured towards Kory, "He knows I like her"

"Of course he does, that's the thing Dick. He knows you, inside out. You both haven't talked for ages and still he knows how you feel about a girl by just looking at you for a few seconds" Xavier put a hand on Richard's shoulder, "He's our dad, remember?" He added in a soft voice.

"Dad who's hitting on my girl" Richard muttered in response.

Xavier laughed, "He's just doing that to piss you off, and besides he's here with Selina"

"Do I hear you both missing me?" Selina stood beside them the next second, smiling slyly.

"You're the only thing I miss, trust me" Richard said, returning her bear hug, "Along with Al and Babs"

"Yep, all those e-mails you wrote me were quite touchy" she said sarcastically as Xavier chuckled.

"I see you both trying your luck with the toughest girls on this planet?" she gestured at Xavier who smirked and nodded.

"You bet."

"And you, Romeo?" Selina turned to Bruce and Kory, who were dancing together, "The feisty brunette?"

But Richard was too busy seething as he saw Kory blushing and pink from Bruce's flirting that he didn't bother to reply, "Excuse me"

He went up to the dancing couple and tapped Bruce's shoulder, "May I?"

Bruce looked at him and wordlessly handed her over as Richard took his place and put his hand on her waist, "Hi" he smiled.

"You're not here to flirt, right?" she asked him, teasingly.

"No, and beside I'm guessing Mr. Wayne did my part of the flirting as well"

Kory blushed a little more and looked away and Richard couldn't help but grin at her. She was actually all flushed because of Bruce, why couldn't she be all naïve and sweet all the time?

He laughed lightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Kory Anders is actually blushing" he grinned at her.

"Am not" she looked at him squarely, "I just feel a little warm, it's hot tonight."

"I see" he pulled her a little closer and felt her body mold against his, she stiffened but Richard looked at her innocently as another pink tinge colored her cheeks. She wanted to give back a witty reply but felt her heart in her throat; her heart beat was wild as she felt him against herself. And the more she knew she should go away, the more she wanted to stay in his arms… They continued their dance in silence.

Half an hour later Rachel sat with all the girls on their reserved table. Mist and Kitty were chatting non-stop with Donna joining them once in a while, Kory and Rachel sat in silence. Kory ordered two glasses of champagne and then mixed a little of her own stash in it. She offered one to Rachel.

"What are you trying to do, get me drunk?" Rachel asked in her monotone voice as Kory shrugged and shoved the drink into her hand.

"I'm drinking out of no specific reason but you look like you need it" Kory took a sip.

Rachel looked at her before following the suit, "How can you tell?"

Kory rolled her eyes, "I hate my life"

"I thought we were talking about mine"

"They both suck, isn't it the same thing?"

Rachel looked at her for a moment and then sighed, putting the empty glass on the table, "Not all of it"

"I'm gonna go the powder room for some powder, you coming?" Kory sat up straight and drained her glass.

Before Rachel could say no she heard her father announce her on stage to sing a song. She groaned, she was in no mood to sing and besides the song she had chosen it would probably drive Trigon crazy… Now that would be fun.

_I open the door;__  
__Close my eyes__  
__Not wanting to see what's meant to be__  
__Feeling all alone again are you?__  
__Dialing the same number to do what?__  
__Apologies? For all the lies?__  
__For every tear you made her cry?__  
__With all this money you can't seem to contain__  
__Can you pay for every sacrifice that went in vain?___

_Darling you think she left with peace__  
__Oh, no__  
__Now you've made the war between you and me__  
_

_I don't know you__  
__I don't know who you've turned me in to__  
__I can feel it__  
__Can u feel it too__  
__your one mistake separated us two__  
__And what did you do?__  
__Took the easy path__  
__Packed your bags and walked away___

_Darling you think she left with peace__  
__Oh, no, no, no__  
__Now you've made the war between you and me__  
_

_I don't know you__  
__I don't know who you've turned me in to__  
__I can feel it__  
__Can u feel it too__  
__your one mistake separated us two__  
__And what did you do?__  
__Took the easy path__  
__Packed your bags and walked away_

During the applause she received she looked at her father, his expression was priceless and that was all she had aimed for. She noticed his frown and glare and his lips pressed in a straight line… Damn did it feel good or what?

"How dare you embarrass me in front of all those people!" Trigon hissed into Rachel's ear as he dragged her out of the crowds into the hallway.

"You don't own me now..." Rachel said balancing her steed as Trigon threw her into the hallway "father" dipping her words in revenges venom.

"Oh little girl don't forget I will always own you" he said with a smirk like he had something up his sleeves.

"You had your chance, when I worshiped you, but I am not your little bitch anymore!" she screamed out ragged no one owned Rachel Roth.

"Rachel dear, now let's control our angers here. We do not want the media getting some extra juice for the morning shows, now do we?" He said in a very serious tone.

"What do you want? Why did you go to such hardship to call me here?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Now now can't a father just want to spend time with his only daughter?" he replied smoothly.

"Not when the father is you…how you managed to escape from you pack of whores to arrange this is beyond me" she taunted.

"I hired a party planner silly girl…the perks of being rich" he smirked.

She mumbled "More likely fucked a party planner"

"Why don't you go hire yourself a daughter as well" she said ready to leave.

"Going back to our dream boy are we now?" he taunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she hissed.

"But I do…the youngest of the Wayne's…I must say you do have an eye for good things, although I prefer the old one. what's his name yes Richard is it and Xavier" he chuckled

"You must be confused which is likely since you drink like a fish, they are not related to Mr. Wayne in any way" she said matter of factly.

"You poor girl he didn't tell you and here I thought you finally had someone in your miserable life. My mistake then, you two might not be close as rumors say" he taunted with a chuckle then left her standing there.

Rachel stood in a quiet corner, drinking champagne as Xavier came up beside her, "You're not mingling?" he teased.

She didn't look at him, "Not now X"

He sighed and took her hand, "What happened?"

"None of your business" she slapped his hand away.

"Hey, c'mon talk to me" he frowned, "I was just trying to make you feel better"

"Why?" Rachel turned towards him and scowled, "Why the hell do you have to make me feel better? Why? Is it because you think I'm weak, that I can't deal with it? Who do you think you are? Barging into my life like that? And if it's to get me to sleep with you then you can sure as hell go back to your pathetic little hole and stay there"

Xavier looked taken back, "It's not like that Rachel" he said calmly.

"Then what is it like?"

"I care about you, more than a friend" he took a step forward, "It's that simple"

"Simple?" she rolled her eyes, "I know your type Xavier, play the sympathy card and make your-"

The rest of her words were never spoken as his mouth came over her with a bruising force. For a few seconds Rachel couldn't register what was happening and she felt him pull back and look into her eyes with a look that made her heart beat in a frenzy.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice a whisper with surprise.

He smirked slightly, "You ask too many questions. Tell me, did it feel good?"

She nodded before putting her hands in his hair and bringing his lips back on hers and this time she kissed him back, kissing and sucking at his lips as if it was the end of the world. She had never known herself to act like this with a guy… But then again, not many guys were Xavier Redd.

Richard was standing by himself when Donna came up to him and handed him some car keys.

He raised his eyebrows, "What's that for?"

"Kory, get her home before someone finds out that she's high" she replied.

"She's high?" his eyes widened, "Where is she?"

Donna pointed to the restrooms, "Thanks Dick"

Richard nodded before quickly making his way to the ladies room and after a moment's hesitance he entered. He saw Kory on the counter, leaning against the mirror, when she saw him she smiled at him.

"Hey, Richard" she coed, "You've come to join the fun?"

He watched her get some white powder on her nail and snort it two times, "Actually I'm here to take you home"

"But that would be no fun" she pouted before closing her eyes as her head lulled backwards.

Richard walked to stand in front of her, feeling himself getting sad and angry at the same time to see her like this, "C'mon sweetie, we need to get you home" he said softly and extended his arm to help her get down.

"No, Richard, I don't wanna go" she purred into his ear as she leaned onto him, "We could stay here… Have all kinds of fun you've wanted to have with me since you first saw me"

Her words gave him chills, "Oh, man"

"I want you Richard" she whispered, leaving small feathery kisses along his jaw line, "I know you want me too… I'll let you have me anyway you want, I'll moan for you and I'll be the best experience you've ever had" he moaned under her touch, suddenly rock hard.

"I can't take the wrong advantage of you Kory" he said, trying to keep away his urge of fucking her dry right then, "I've gotta get you home"

"Shh" she nibbled his ear and tugged at his belt and tie, pulling him closer towards her. But Richard knew it would be a mistake, even if she was everything he wanted in his life, he steadied himself and backed away and picked her up.

"That's enough Kory" he said firmly, "I'm taking you home"

**-Cut-**


	5. Love Actually

**DisEnchanted – In a Perfect World, a Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter 5: Love Actually**

It was a few weeks after the party, they all had been busy with their jobs. The girls had their album launch a bit of interviews and performances here and there. Billboard had ranked their album in the top ten of the hottest album and they couldn't be happier. So after a long time they had a day off and decided to spend it lazying around… if that's a word.

"Any ideas for Wally's birthday party?" Xavier asked Rachel.

Both them were in the kitchen with Richard and Kory, making lunch. "Don't tell me it's gotta be grand" she remarked.

Xavier gave her a look and she shrugged, "What? You should probably take him to a whore house or something… that would most definitely make his day"

"Thanks a lot Rachel" he rolled his eyes, "C'mon guys, gimme ideas"

"Um…" Kory scrunched up her nose, "No idea."

"How about a cruise?" Richard offered as he chopped some green onions.

"That sounds fun" Rachel said.

"But can we manage that?" Kory asked him as he nodded.

"Of course I can"

"Cruise it is!" Xavier got up and stretched before turning towards Rachel, "You coming?"

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he pulled her to her feet.

"Hopefully somewhere where I can persuade you to make out with me" he smirked and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your birthday baby" she said and got out of his grip.

"Do you ever let lose girl?" he exclaimed, "Hey… my birthday ain't that far you know"

They both walked out as Kory chuckled, "Those two are impossible"

"It's cute" Richard commented.

They both continued their cooking in silence. Kory though was struggling between if she should apologize to Richard about after the party at Rachel's or not. I mean okay, yeah, she'd been drunk and totally stoned but still they'd agreed to be friends and she'd almost ruined it. She enjoyed his company, his smile and the way he laughed but at times it was hard to understand her scorching attraction towards him.

"So um, I've been wanting to talk to you" she started, turning to face him.

"Yeah?" he also turned to face her as he wiped his hands.

"About my-my behavior" she took a breath, really not enjoying the conversation, "You know… At Rachel's party"

She saw his expression become a little stern as he replied, "It's okay"

She gulped, "Look, Richard, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for throwing myself at you like that and getting high and everything. I don't do it that often"

"It's okay, it doesn't matter now." He said.

"It does matter" she snapped, "Stop being a typical guy! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I ruined your trust. Can't we just go back to normal?"

"This is normal, Kory" Richard started walking out, "We're friends"

Kory opened her mouth to speak but he was already out of the kitchen, man he was pissed. She went after him, "Richard, please!"

"What, Kory?" he turned, "What do you want me to do? We're friends just like we've been ever since you made it clear that you don't wanna have to do anything with me. That is _after_ you kissed me twice and then ran off and after you literally begged me to have sex with you"

He could see the shock in her eyes but right now he just wanted to get everything out of his system.

"You said you wanted us to be friends!" she said, "You were the one who came up to me and asked me to be friends!"

"Yes, yes, I did" he was so angry, he couldn't keep his emotions in control, "I did 'cuz I didn't expect you to still… still keep on doing that. There's only so much I can take, I've tried to be patient Kory, but I'm sorry. I just need a break from all of this"

Kory could feel her breath getting shallow and her nose twitching, she knew he would be angry but she didn't know he was so much hurt as well.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have become friends with you, I _told_ you to stay away from me, I-" she was saying.

"Uh" came a voice and they both turned to see Rachel, "The oven, something's burning"

**-Cut-**

Wally's birthday cruise went totally according to the plan and he was thrilled and enjoyed bossing around people as everyone let him because of his birthday. There, Mist announced that she had been cast in a movie and she and Troy were going to the Bahamas for the shooting. They cut an enormous red and yellow 'W' cake made of pineapple and vanilla (Wally's favorite) and opened up a champagne to celebrate Mist's good news. Kory and Richard didn't talk much, or at all, for that matter while Xavier did manage to get Rachel hyped enough to make out with him in the pool.

It was two days later that Kory was gone to Steel City for a photo shoot with Richard as he had some work there and Xavier had come over to have dinner with Rachel.

"Oh, yeah, I rock at this game" Xavier grinned smugly as he successfully threw a grape into Rachel's mouth.

"I just happen to be a good catcher, honey" she smirked in response.

Xavier rolled his eyes, "You just want to have the upper hand on me don't you?"

"Whichever way you put it" she said as he leaned in closer to give her a kiss.

A few seconds later they were on the couch with him on top of her, kissing her slowly and lazily. "You taste like grapes" she said in between kisses as he smiled against her mouth.

"So do you" he broke away to look at her, "And it's delicious"

She blushed slightly as he grinned and ran his lips against her jaw line, leaving small feathery kisses on her skin.

"The bell" he heard her say.

"What?" he said distractedly as he noticed her bra peeking out.

"Someone's at the door" she pushed him off.

"What the fuck…" he muttered, "So what, they'll go away"

"Are you going to get it or do I have to?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll go" he sighed in defeat and got up before pecking her lips one last time.

He went out of the common room and down the hall to open the door. "Yes?" he asked the two men standing there.

"Detective Paul Stoner" the older of the two said, "We're on a murder case"

"How can I help you?" Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"We're here to see Miss Roth, we're told she was the best friend of Mallory Waters" he continued.

"The former vocalist" Xavier recalled, "She ran away didn't she?"

"We're sorry to inform you this but Mallory Waters was found dead yesterday, her body was bruised badly and there were also signs of physical abuse"

"Was she…?"

"There was blood on her thighs"

"Jesus" Xavier breathed out.

"We want to ask some questions to Miss Roth, is she available?"

"Yeah… Yeah, you can come in" Xavier replied, a little shaken and worried for how Rachel would take the news.

**-Cut-**

In Steel, Richard and Kory were sharing the same suit for the night. They hadn't spoken much after their argument and there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

It was night and Kory was in her room, reading a book. The door was slightly ajar and from his position on the sofa, Richard could see her. He hadn't meant to sit here and watch her, he'd just plopped down to watch some T.V. to relax after the long and tiring day. But after a few minutes his gaze caught a flash of a purple chemise and he saw her climb up on the bed and settle herself down to read. It was one of those romance novels she read and he observed her as she did. She was leaning back on the headboard, her knees slightly bent, and one hand holding up the book as the other lay across her stomach. He unwillingly feasted his eyes on her legs, her bare arms, her face framed by lose strands of black hair as it was tied in a messy bun.

She took in a sharp breath and he saw her chest rise and fall dramatically… Some heated love scene, perhaps? He felt his neck getting hot and his breath fasten. After a moment's hesitation he turned off the T.V. and got up to walk into her room.

"Can I come in?" He gently knocked the door as she looked up at him with a look that said she was reading something along the inappropriate lines.

"Yeah, sure" she cleared her throat and sat up straight, putting the paperback aside.

Richard went up to sit beside her, "I'm sorry, for the way I acted"

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry too… My behavior was wrong."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

Kory looked down and bit her lip again.

_Damn, stop biting that lip._

"I'm sorry Richard; I wish I could do something to make it up to you"

After a moment's silence he looked at her, his eyes a darker hue, "I do have something in mind for that"

Somehow she felt her breath hitch by the way he looked at her, her throat was dry, "Yeah?"

He searched her face again before leaning in and kissing her, hard and firm. His tongue roamed in her mouth and he gently bit and sucked her bottom lip. Her arms were around his neck as she replied with her wildly beating heart, her mind was in frenzy as a bright neon sign told her to stop but she had no control on what he was doing to her with his mouth. She hadn't felt this way before just by kissing someone and the pleasure was blinding her thoughts.

In the next few heated seconds he held her hips and picked her up, pushed her sideways on her back, pinning her down beneath him, so that she nothing else but to surrender. He kissed her mouth and then trailed his tongue down her throat, kissing and licking.

When he broke off and stared down at her, she had a bewildered look on her face and her lips were pink and swollen, her cheeks red and flushed.

"Ask me to stop and I will, Kory" he said, "You just say the word and I'll stop and never touch you again."

"I…" she gasped slightly.

"Ask me to stop" he repeated.

His one hand went between her legs and the other had both her hands pinned over her head, "Go on, ask me to stop, Kory" he bent down and blew slightly on her lips, hovering and slightly touching and teasing.

"No…" she gasped loudly this time as his fingers went inside her panties.

He immediately stopped and stilled his movements but didn't draw his hand away.

"No, don't stop" her voice was ragged in desperation, "Please, don't stop"

"No?"

"No, please… Fuck me, Richard" she wriggled underneath him, "I want you"

He kissed her again, this time softly and gently, "And I want you"

**-Cut-**

"C'mon Rae, eat up"

Rachel looked down at the plate of sandwiches sitting on the counter beside her.

"Don't like the look of them? We can order pizza if you want" Xavier was saying but her mind was too distracted to hear him.

"_Mallory Waters was your friend and you both lived in the same apartment?"_

"Yeah" she had replied.

"_And apparently she had no reason to run away?"_

"No, not really. I mean she was already living away from home, what did she have to run away from?"

"Who did you say she was dating around the time that she went missing?" the detective asked her.

"You think she's missing?" Rachel sat up straighter.

"You said it yourself she had no reason to run, do you still think she did?"

She hesitated, "I um, I don't think so. But Roy was quite wild… He excited her. He was the kinda guy from whom you can expect such a thing"

"If you think she has run away, why hasn't she contacted anyone?"

"We had a fight, before she left"

"_About her boyfriend, I didn't like him. There was a bad streak in him" she felt chills and was glad Xavier held her hand through it all._

"_I see" Stone exchanged a small glance with Xavier._

"You still haven't told me why you're asking me these questions again, I answered them all before to another cop."

"I… You see Miss Roth; the matter is much more serious. We can never be certain if your friend left with Roy willingly or was kidnapped."

"_Kidnapped?"_

"She was found dead two days ago in an abandoned warehouse. Apparently she wasn't the only victim there were four more girls in the same condition"

Rachel was silent, "What condition?" she asked quietly.

"Signs of torture and sexual abuse were there on the bodies of every victim"

"_You think it was her boyfriend?"_

"At this point we don't know anything but yes he's on the list of suspects"

_Her heart sank, she couldn't believe what she had just listened. "You're… you're lying. This isn't true"_

_The man in front of her took a deep breath, "I'm afraid it's very true"_

"_No… no, no" she got up, "She can't be dead"_

_Xavier went to her and took her in his arms, "Sh, baby, it's okay… It'll be okay"_

"_She can't be dead, Xavier"_

"She can't be dead, Xavier" she whispered.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Rachel"

It had been two days since they had gotten the news of Mallory's murder, Xavier had kept in touch with the detective and they had learned all the victims had been dating a new guy before disappearing and now the police was hot in trail of Roy. Mist was out for rehearsals and Richard and Kory had delayed their return as 'something' unexpected had come up.

Rachel sat on the counter as Xavier stood in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and trying to soothe her.

"She was so nice and kind" Rachel said in a shaky voice, "She never did anything to deserve such a horrible death"

"I know, baby…" He kissed her brow, "She was unlucky and naïve, and her time was here. She had to go"

"She left everything behind to be with him and he raped her and killed her, that bastard" she was speaking through gritted teeth, her hands in fist as her knuckles appeared almost white.

"Sh, it's okay" his voice calmed the fire inside her, "I'm here"

"I love you, X" she whispered, looking deep into his eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his and snaked her arms around his neck. He kissed her back softly and slowly, pulling her closer towards him. The lip lock soon turned passionate and uncontrollable, her nails drew patterns against his back driving him crazy and making him groan as she pushed her lower body into his. Feeling his arousal between her legs was making her lose her control faster than she usually preferred.

The doorbell went off like a canon blast for them as they broke apart, gasping for air. Rachel's lips were puffy and her hair all messed up as she jumped down the counter and ran a hand through her hair to smooth them, all the time trying to making her heart beat normal. Xavier, on the contrary, looked irritated and wanted to tear whoever apart who was on the other side of the door.

Silently cursing under his breath he walked out into the corridor to open the door, with Rachel slowly following his lead. Another bell rang and Xavier violently opened the door, "WHAT?"

"Looks like we disturbed something" Richard said grinning, by the look on Rachel's face.

"Oh, um, hey Dick…" Xavier said in guilty pleasure, clearing his throat, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah" Rachel added, flushing.

"Two days late is still so soon?" Kory smirked as she and Richard walked in hand-in-hand.

It was two hours later that they had finished dinner and the guys were about to leave. Xavier offered to stay the night if Rachel wanted but she insisted that she'll be alright. He had given her a small smile and pecked her lips before getting up. He rolled his eyes as he heard Kory's giggling in the hallway outside the common room before the sound got muffled by Richard's kiss no doubt.

"Young love" he grinned at Rachel, "See you tomorrow first thing Rae, night"

"G'night"

"Yo Dick, you coming or not?" he called out as he walked towards the door.

"Coming" Richard smirked and after giving Kory one last kiss he ran after Xavier out the apartment.

"Nice bangs" Rachel commented as Kory locked the door and came to sit beside her.

"Thanks" she breathed out.

"So what's up with you and Dick?"

"So what's up with you and Xavier?"

They both said at the same time and chuckled. "Oh, nothing much" Kory giggled with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Kory" Rachel rolled her eyes, "You delayed your return, there _has _to be something"

"That was just because of Richard's work" Kory replied.

"Oh, really?" Rachel sounded bored.

"Well…"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Rachel said in frustration.

"We spent the next two days locked up in our suite" Kory finished vaguely.

"You'll end up getting pregnant if you keep up that rate" Rachel remarked monotonously.

"It won't happen again" Kory grinned, "This time was just like… Carrying out a dry spell. It just happened." She said dreamily as she picked up her hand carry and dumped it on the table with ease.

"TMI…" Her friend muttered, "And you're telling me this because…?"

"I trust you" Kory replied simply, busy with unpacking.

"Really?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Yes" Kory said as she folded some clothes and dumped the others in a pile for laundry.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just do" she replied, "I'm a bitch most of the time yet you still are nice to me, you're a good friend"

Rachel watched Kory as she emptied her suitcase and finally settled down on the bed beside Rachel. "I… I heard about Mallory" she said after a few moments of thought.

"Oh" was her brilliant reply.

"Look, I know how you're feeling?" Kory said sympathetically, putting Rachel's hand in her own, "But you can't let it hold you back, she's in a better place now and she would want you to move on and make the best of it. And no one's asking you to forget her; you can have all the time you need to move on. We'll understand. You have your friends and you have Xavier" Kory offered a smile.

"Thanks" Rachel replied quietly, as Kory hugged her comfortingly. She was shocked by her actions but instantly hugged her back.


	6. Author's Note

**DisEnchanted – In A Perfect World A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry friends but firstly my computer was broken so I couldn't update but now I will after my exams that will be finished on 6****th**** October… Please be patient with me and hope you don't stop reading my fic!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	7. Ch6: The Truth

**Okay here's the next chapter (finally)… Hope you like it!!! And please review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**_

**------------------------------------------------------**

**DisEnchanted – In a Perfect World, A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter: 6 – The Truth**

The next day was sunny and cool… The perfect day for a day out. Rachel looked up from one of her latest horror novels to see Kory walk out from her room wearing a _Free People_ sea green halter top that was embroidered along the bodice and had 'love letters' written in small writing on the border, with white mini shorts and _Stuart Weitzman_ casual high heels. It showed off all her back as her hair were up in a pony and she had let some locks frame her face. She carried with a pair of _Versace_ sun glasses as started humming a song from their album.

"Mornin' princess" Rachel greeted her, eyeing her suspiciously, "Where are you going?"

"_We _are going out, now go and get civilized" she replied pleasantly.

"Why?" asked Rachel blankly.

"Cuz it's time we had a day out shopping"

Rachel nearly choked on her herbal tea, "How, when and where?!" she blurted out.

"In your car, right now, to the mall or somewhere else" Kory smiled wickedly, "Besides the guys are gone and you have nothing else to do other than being with 'me'"

"Fucking fantastic, isn't it?" Kory said as Rachel made a face.

Rachel got up cursing beneath her breath and closed, rather slammed, the door behind her. Kory sat down where Rachel had been sitting and closed her eyes, waiting patiently. A smile crept up her lips as she remembered what had caused this outing…

_She had been in the living room, curled up on a couch as she read a book. Gentle yet strong hands crept around her neck, before she could gasp the hands slowly moved to her shoulders, massaging them, and Richard's warm lips were pressed against the back of her neck._

_Without thought she let go of the book letting it drop onto her lap as her hands reached back to his head and got tangled in his hair. A moan escaped her lips as he trailed kisses to her jaw line. She moved her head to the side so that their faces were centimeters away and closed the gap between them. They remained in that position for what seemed like hours, never kissing, just cherishing the feel of each other._

_After they broke away Richard jumped on the couch beside her as she moved onto his lap, her arms locked around his neck and her face under his neck as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer and his cheek against her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and lilies._

_They sat there like that, talking for hours into the night. And by the time they were about to return to their rooms, Richard slipped his platinum credit card into her hands._

"_What's this?" she asked._

"_Well I thought about taking you out shopping tomorrow but I have something to do in Jump so I'll not be able to" he explained caressing her cheek, "So why don't you and Rachel have a day out? Besides Xavier will be going too, so I guess she'll agree"_

"_Okay, But I don't need your card I have mine, and I'll use that" she said shaking her head as she handed it to him but he pushed it back to her._

"_No, I was supposed to take you so on my behalf" he replied smiling as he kissed her lips softly once more, leaving her breathless._

"Kory!" Rachel's voice rang in her head.

"Huh? What happened?" she sat up straight.

"I thought we were going out" Rachel replied looking smug. She was wearing a white see through baby doll top with a black crop top underneath and black mini shorts. Her hair were in a half pony and she wore white heels.

"Oh! Yeah sure"

Out they went of their apartment and down to the garage. Kory hummed a slow tune as Rachel tapped her foot impatiently.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, annoyed of Kory's calm approach.

"What plan?" she said arching her eye brow, "And are you _nervous_ because we are going _shopping_?" she added, enjoying teasing her.

"I mean we _are_ going… 'Shopping' so what is the schedule?" she ignored her stupid question and winced a little at the word of 'shopping'.

"Well… There isn't any need for a plan you know" Kory replied chuckling, "Where do you wanna go first?"

"Um, I was wondering if we'd go to my Mom's boutique; _Ambrose_"

"Cool… BTW it has a nice ring to it… As in immortal, right?"

"Yeah, shot gun!" Rachel grinned as the elevator opened in the garage.

"Very funny Rach… You are still very childish!" Kory commented as Rachel got into the driver seat of her green_ Porshe_ _Carrera GT. _

_You... change your mind  
Like a girl... changes clothes  
Yeah you... PMS  
Like a bitch... I would know  
And you ... over think  
Always speak ... cryptically  
I should know ... that you're no good for me!_

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

. . . . . .

We... used to be  
Just like twins... so in sync  
The same... energy  
Now's a dead... battery  
Used to laugh... 'bout nothing  
Now your plain... boring  
I should know... that you're not gonna change!

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

. . . . . .

Someone... call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi-polar  
Stuck on a... roller coaster  
Can't get of this ride.

You... change your mind  
Like a girl... changes clothes...

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Kory sang along to the song as the music blared out of the speakers. Soon Rachel stopped the car in front of a boutique and so began their shopping trip… Which to Rachel's great astonishment she enjoyed immensely.

Afterwards about almost five or six hours they came out of the mall, carrying numerous bags… Shockingly Rachel carried more than Kory and didn't mind a 'bit'.

"Shot gun!" Kory cried.

"Now whose being childish, girl? And besides you don't say it until you see the car".

"Um, okay! Shot gun!" Kory laughed as Rachel was looking at her and the _Porshe_ came into sight.

Kory smiled wickedly as Rachel sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay just make sure you don't get it hit"

"Chill girlfriend I've driven in these types a lot" Kory said dumping her bags at the back of the car and getting into the car.

"Oh, really" Rachel said, still unsure, following the suit.

"Will you please sign an autograph?" a girl came up to them holding up a page and a pen.

"Sure" they replied smiling as the signed, Kory in her elegant but casual writing and Rachel in her yet more elegant and classical 'Victorian' writing as everyone said.

"Thank you!!!" the girl ran away with the page waving to them as they waved back. "Wow I didn't know we had kid fans too"

"Hahaha, joke" Kori replied as she got into the car along with Rachel and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

They had only been driving for a minute or so that Rachel's cell began to ring.

"Hey X" Rachel greeted grinning, but soon her face turned serious.

"What?! Are you guys okay? Did you get back just fine? Are you sure?" Kory looked at Rachel frowning.

"Okay, we'll get there as soon as possible"

"What's up Rae?" Kory asked.

"Well, the guys had a little accident on the way back…" she replied.

"WHAT?!" Kory cried out, "Are they okay?"

"From what Xavier told me, yes they are… But I think we should get there as soon as possible" Rachel said deep in thought, "Speed up"

Kory obeyed her command and sped up. Soon they were in the underground parking of their apartment as they both rushed out of the car getting with the bags and got in the elevator.

The lift 'dinged' on the floor before theirs and they got out and entered the apartment with the extra key which Kory had (at which Rachel raised her eye brows). They met Xavier in the corridor and Kory asked for Richard, "Where is Richard?" "In his room". She ran towards his door and burst inside to find him sitting on his bed. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank god you're okay I was so worried" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"C'mon, it's okay I just got a few scratches" he pulled away looking at her.

"You could've been hurt!" she protested.

"Well, I'm not am I?"

"I guess" she looked down and gasped, "You have blood all over your shirt!" She hadn't noticed it before but his shirt was red with blood.

"It's not mine" he replied smiling.

"Huh?"

"Oh, forget it now Kor… Now tell me how was your shopping?" he said taking her hand.

"First you're getting out of that shirt Mr." she got up and walked up to his cupboard to take out another shirt and a first aid kit out of his dresser.

She poured a little antiseptic on a cotton ball and started dabbing his scratches along the forehead. He studied her carefully as she cautiously cleaned his wounds. She was so close that he could hear her breathe.

"There, done" she said softly as she finished and threw the cotton away, "Now change your shirt"

"Yes, ma'am" he saluted and took off his shirt. She blushed as she realized that she was standing by her half naked boyfriend. "What?"

"Nothing…" she replied.

"Like the view?" he teased.

"Quit it Richard" she snapped, grinning and looking away.

"Well, you're practically drooling" he said moving closer wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. "I know you want me…" he whispered seductively into her ear as he placed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Not now, Rich" she replied, trying to get out of his grip. He tightened his grasp and pulled her against him, hitching her shirt up a few inches as she gasped. He gently bit and licked her ear lobe as she giggled, "Let go of me!" she laughed as he spun her around, grinning and kissed her nose.

She smiled and laid her head on his bare shoulder and wrapped her arms around neck, "I think we should go to Rachel and Xavier now" Kory said looking up at him. "Hm, first give me a kiss" he whispered, their noses touching.

She smirked, "That I can do" she closed the distance between them and softly kissed his lips. The kiss was slow at first but slowly the intensity built up. They broke away, panting and out of breath.

"Satisfied?" she grinned.

"Not quite" he replied pulling her into another heated lip lock. Just a few seconds later Xavier knocked on the door.

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting I wanted to tell you that me and Rachel are going for a drive… We'll be late so don't worry about us"

"Have fun!" Kory waved cutely from Richard's embrace.

"Sure" Richard put a hand under her chin and turned her face to him and kissed her again as Xavier walked out grinning and rolling his eyes.

"C'mon let's go" he said, putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked out locking the door behind them. They got into Rachel's car and took off towards the beach.

They got there in half an hour, throughout the drive they were both silent. They took off their shoes and started walking bare footed on the sand.

"Tell me Xavier, tell me everything, you promised" Rachel said, as they walked with their fingers laced and her head on his shoulder, "Xavier, please tell me" she said again as he remained silent.

"Okay, listen then" he replied, "It's true that I and Richard are brothers"

"But foster, we were adopted by Bruce Wayne when we were eight years old and orphans" he continued, "He took care of us and brought us up like his own kids, then when we were thirteen he told us his other identity; The Dark Knight of Gotham, he, Bruce Wayne, our dad was the Batman" he grinned at Rachel's expression, "Hell we were excited when he told us that he would train us to be his allies"

"Then at fifteen we officially joined him as Red X and Robin. But Richard soon grew tired and decided that he joined the CIA and take over the business. Richard is the heir to _Wayne Enterprises _and I am his sidekick"

"Then why are you two here? And how did you become singers?"

"We are on a mission to track down Deathstroke… Batman's oldest and worst enemy"

"Why? Who's he and what did he do?"

"Hang on, I'm getting to that part… He plans robberies and is a threat to America if he gets to the President, we've heard that he has this new plan to 'take over America'… He's got a new group of associates and he recently stole the ruby we saw in the museum"

"What?! But how come we never knew?" she exclaimed.

"We hushed up the robbery… Replaced the diamond with the help of Commissioner Gordon, so that no one deduces what we are up to… Mayor's daughter has also been kidnapped, and we suspect him behind this too"

"Yeah, I heard about that nearly five months ago, she has not been found yet has she?"

"No, we've recently received a phone call demanding ransom"

"Lemme guess, the mayor has to give up his seat right?"

"Totally, but it's not guarantee that he will spare the girl's life, hell, we don't even know if Deathstroke is behind this or not" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out" she said putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You should see Richard, and how stressed he is about all this" he replied, "You know the accident we had today?" he asked as she nodded slowly, "Well it wasn't really an accident, it was an attack"

"No fucking way!" Rachel cried, "Who did it?"

"I don't know, but it seems that they were Joker's henchmen… I guess cause they wore the same make up"

"Joker? _The Joker?_ But I thought Batman took care of him years ago!"

"He escaped three days ago"

"Oh, shit" she whispered, looking off to the moonlit sea.

"You can say that again"

"Have you told Bruce about it?"

"Yeah, he says that he's on it"

They walked along the beach for two hours talking, when Xavier asked her for dinner, "You hungry?"

"Um, perhaps…"She replied, "Is there a place that we go to, near here?"

"Mmm-hmmm"

"Xavier, have you noticed a change in Kory?" Rachel asked as they got into the car.

"Like she's becoming all sweet and easy going all of a sudden? Then yeah, I have" he grinned.

"I think that you were right; she was lonely… Now with people around her, and friends and a boyfriend who gives her attention, I think she's improving"

"I think you're right" Xavier smiled back sincerely, "Okay here we are"

------------------------------------------------------------

It was near one o'clock that Rachel and Xavier had just returned from their so called date. Poor guys had been fallowed in every hotel there was in Gotham by press and fans. "Man, am I beat up!" sighed Rachel.

"Oh, c'mon now Rae, at least I know now how many male fans you got" Xavier teased.

"Babe, there are lots where they came from" Rachel replied smirking and walking towards her door.

"Hey Rae I see Kory's fast asleep so why don't I come in?" he replied smirking as well.

"Bad luck Xavier, I'm gonna go take a bath, you go back okay… Now be a good boy" she said closing her door.

After half an hour Rachel came out of her bathroom wrapped in a white towel till her thighs, the lights were a bit brighter then she had remembered but she pushed the thought away. She walked casually to her dresser, water soaking her body; she picked up her clip and clipped up her hair. Suddenly she heard the shifting of her bed sheets quickly turning and seeing some one sitting on her bed.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked sharply.

"Missed me beautiful?" a guy replied standing up and showing him self.

"Xavier how did… How did you come in here?" Rachel asked calming her self down from the shock.

"Ah… The door was open and I thought you may require some help with these" he replied grinning and picking up a shirt from her bed.

"Oh, thanks for the thought" she replied sarcastically "The door is still open, so now leave"

"Okay! Okay! Don't get all cranky" he said eyeing a water droplet traveling down her neck and disappearing into the towel and walked towards the door.

Rachel turned back but she never heard the door close so she turned back to see if he was going to go or not. As she turned she bumped in to him and gasped, "Last time we were interrupted" he whispered into her ear his hands stroking on her bare arms.

"X let go please, I'm sleepy" Rachel whispered trying to gain control on her self.

"Make me" he replied pulling her into him and kissing her roughly. Rachel tried to protest but lost herself in the rough pleasure. Slowly he slides sucking on her neck making her nails dig into his shoulders. He made his way to her ear and lightly bit it making her gasp and hiss, "Not fair". Without breaking the kiss, he picked her bridal style to her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Months Later… (The others are gone to the Bahamas)**

"So they are finally coming back on Wednesday?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her chicken, "Nice Kory, you're pass" she commented.

"Thanks Rachel!" she replied merrily, "And yes, Mist called today to let us know that they will be back by Wednesday"

"Thank god… Now we'll be able to have the concert too!" Rachel said, putting aside her vacant plate as she stretched back on the pool chair, "I'm so fucking excited for it"

"Me too… And from what I know everything's prepared for it too" Kory replied, "Hey, how about we have it next month?"

"Sure, we'll ask the others if they're okay with it"

"Mm-hmm"

"When did we last saw them?" Rachel said, "Oh, yeah three months ago for the recording of the soundtrack"

"Yeah, hey you merboys get out of the water and eat it before it cools down!" Kory called out to the guys who were swimming in the pool. It was night and the four had decided to have BBQ on the roof, because for once in a while they were not committed in some kind of business or another. They had also decided that it was time they had a concert, the movie entitled _'Let Your Heart Win' _was set to be released in theaters after two months… Everyone including the public was excited for it was the debut of Mist and Troy, who were a part of the new, top and famous celebs in the music and film industry. For a bonus both the bands had contributed to the soundtrack, and the main single was called '_That's What You Get' _performed by _DisEnchanted._

Richard and Xavier finally came out and walked towards the girls. They all were dressed in swimming clothes while Kory wore jeans mini shorts and an emerald green crop top.

"Thanks" Richard said as Kory handed him and Xavier a towel to dry off.

"You're welcome sexy" she replied as she put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss, he kissed back as her fingers got tangled into his wet hair. He put his hands on her waist and drew her impossibly close, he could feel her warm body against his bare and cold one, from where it was exposed. They broke away after Rachel cleared her throat on purpose. Grinning Kory handed plates to the boys. Kory sat down beside Richard on a pool chair as Rachel and Xavier sat on the other.

After finishing, they all started chatting about random stuff. "Shit, Kory why don't you swim?" Richard whispered in Kory's ear while the other two were having some kind of discussion.

"Do you want me to swim because you miss me while swimming or you just wanna see me in a bikini?" Kory asked slyly.

He pretended to think hard then replied, "I guess I don't _really_ want to see you in a bikini for I saw you in a better way than a bikini before in that hotel for two days, you know"

"You perverted asshole!" Kory laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kory opened her eyes to see Richard shaking her gently, "Kory… Kory wake up" he whispered.

"Huh, Richard?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes, "What happened?"

"C'mon wake up, I want to show you something" he replied, slipping a hand under her body and helping her sit up.

"What the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" she asked as she gained consciousness, covering her chest with the sheets, "How did you get in?"

"Will you stop asking questions?" he asked, irritated, "Get up, I want to show you something"

"No, I'm sleepy and tired" she replied lying back, "Go away"

"No way, my princess" he threw back her covers and picked her up in his arms, as she moaned in protest.

"What is this all about?" she asked as he took her out of her room.

"You'll see" he replied, smiling. He went through the main door and up the stairs to the roof.

"What do you want to do here at three in the morning?" she asked.

"You're going to swim" he replied as he set her down near the pool.

"What?" she exclaimed, "You're joking, right?"

"No" he simply answered.

"Forget it, Richard" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Kory, you have to tell me" he said putting a hand on her shoulders, "Why don't you swim?" he pleaded, "Please, trust me"

"She died, you know… While she was swimming and playing with me" she replied, trying to block away tears that were forming in her eyes.

"She had injured her foot and was not a great swimmer, but I had insisted, cried and she finally agreed to go to the beach" Kory continued, "She drowned… I was only seven… She left me alone in this world just because of my stupid request, my dad had died when I was two and I had no relatives except my aunt who raised me"

"I'm sorry" Richard whispered.

"Don't be, cause now I belong somewhere, I have a family… I have friends and I have you Richard"

"Yes, you do… And we're always there for you okay"

"Just promise you won't leave me Richard" she grabbed his hands and squeezed them, "I'd be lost"

"I promise I won't" he replied as he took her in his arms, "I could never even think of such a thing"

She smiled as he kissed her deeply. After breaking away Kory grinned, "Now how about a swim?"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied looking away, "I have to learn to overpower my fear, to forget the past and go on"

"That's the spirit" she grinned at him and sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped her legs into the water.

"You go on, I'll follow" she said as Richard nodded and took off his shirt, revealing his well defined chest. He swam for a little while as she watched him. Then he slowly swam towards her and lightly wrapped an arm around her knees and gently lowered her.

She closed her eyes as she felt the water around her body and Richard's other arm wrap around her waist as he helped her float.

"Hey, c'mon open your eyes" he softly whispered, as she held on to him tightly. Slowly she loosened her grip and started floating on her own. She took his hand and started swimming.

"You're a natural" he commented as she eventually took control over herself and started swimming with confidence.

"I can't believe I forgot how I loved doing this" she said swimming towards him and planted a kiss on his neck, "Thank you, baby" He kissed her in response as she kissed him back.

After enjoying a while they returned to Kory's room. And after changing into dry clothes Kory crept up and laid down beside Richard on her bed, snuggling into his warm embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay so Mist got off the plane with Troy and the others as they cross the boarding area. Troy joked, "Lucky you baby, your first movie and no press to great you".

Mist would pushed him away as he wrapped his arm round her. They will just walk like that for some time but when they get out of the airport, the reporters and paparazzi surrounded them. Mist grabbed Troy's hand tightly and tried to think of an escape to her car that was across the river of annoying reporters.

"Mist how was your trip to the Bahamas?" One man asked.

"Very good" she replied.

"Mist we had heard that the movie you were doing is related to u life?"

"Well if you have heard that it 'might' be true, after all it is about a group of friends who face hard decisions between dreams, friendship, relationships and stuff…"

"How was the experience of getting out of singing and doing something else?"

"Will we see you in more movies?"

"Is it true that your band _DisEnchanted_ kicked you off the group?"

"Are you still single?"

"Please one question at a time… Yes, you might see me in more movies and no we're one group no one is kicked out as a proof we are having a concert very, very soon"

"Mist are you having sex with the hero of the movie? How do you feel about that? Doing such a scene at this age"

"No, no, no, no, no me and Troy only kiss once or twice…" _man these questions are getting really personal and where is Troy when you need him… _Mist thought.

"There are many off screen videos on _You Tube_ of you and Troy, will you like to clear that out?"

"Well" she started "Me and Troy…" But she was cut short in her sentence, "We're together" Troy said coming from behind her.

"Mist is that true are you and Troy dating?"

"Yes, we are, now please enough photos and questions" she said as she and the others followed her to the parking.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! So here it is, a nice long chappy… But it's kinda boring I guess… Hmmm, well the next chapter is all about the concert, and then some more excitement will begin… I can promise you that.**

**So Rachel knows that Xavier and Richard are foster brothers and were adopted by Bruce Wayne… (Remember B.W from chapter 3?). And Deathstroke… Okay I'll give you a hint, Roy is gonna come back!!! And he has something to do with Deathstroke…**

**Please do review, they mean a lot to me!!! Please Please Please!!! And yeah, I have also made a web-site for this story where you can find pics regarding the story… I'm adding things to it so plz be patient… Feel free to ask questions and do read my other story as well!!!**

**Here's the site:**

**.com/RainWalker104/DisEnchanted**

**Review!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	8. Ch7: What Dreams Are Made Of 1

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter which is ALL about the concert…. Hope you like it 'cuz doing or writing a concert ain't that easy… So just try to imagine all the descriptions and stuff… And yeah I don't own nothing!!! All the songs are taken from various artists and if you would like to listen to a demo track, tell me and I'll give you the link for YouTube! Well here it goes! **

**P.S I'm going to write in bold during the lyrics so you don't miss any details and stuff!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**DisEnchanted – In A Perfect World, A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter 7: What Dreams Are Made Of**

It was a day after the return of everyone from the Bahamas and the gang was relaxing in the girl's apartment. They had had dinner and were arguing about what to do next. It was when Kory walked out of her room that they stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Um, what's with the box?" asked Kitty.

"Well I thought why not share some of my things with you all" she replied smiling as she put down the box and sat down on the floor.

"Woah, really?" asked a concerned Rachel, "Are you sure?"

"Crystal" Kory said opening the box, "Okay so what's to see first?"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Richard sitting down beside her and pointing at a picture, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is!" Kory laughed, "Look at me, all messed up!"

"Aw! Kory you're so cute!" Mist said snatching the picture from her hand and looking at it closely. In it Kory was near four or five and totally covered with smears of paint.

"Hey and look at this one" Kory said taking out another picture, "It's of me and my friends"

In that picture she was standing against a barbed fence wall, along with her four other friends. She was young, maybe near thirteen or fourteen in that picture. Her clothing was quite different from now as she wore a lacy pink tutu with a black leather jacket and roguish boots. But the thing that attracted all of them was that her hair was red, a bright burning red.

"You were a red-head?" asked Rachel, taking a close look at the photograph.

"Uh, yeah" Kory replied, "I turned my hair black nearly two years ago"

"Really, but why?" asked Kitty, "I mean you look hot being a red head"

"I better not talk about it" she replied putting the picture away. She continued taking out other things and secretly the others were astonished by her open behavior.

"Hey guys, check this out" Kory exclaimed, pulling out a CD from the box.

"What's that?" asked Richard.

"It's a home made video of our song _Tangled Up In M_e" she answered getting up to play it on the TV.

It started off with Kori playing hollow guitar and singing with a shot of her face. For the rest of the song the camera focused on the others and included other footages of the friends hanging out here or there.

"Someone's hot" Richard whispered to Kory as she grinned at him. The video ended with the group making faces at the camera at the beach.

"Cool song!" Xavier complemented after Kory took out the CD.

"Thanks" she replied, getting back to Richard.

"Hey, I was thinking why not we have this concert next month and get it over with" Richard said putting his arms around Kory's shoulders.

"Yeah us too" Troy replied.

"Well then it's final!" Rick said getting up and stretching himself.

"I say we get started tomorrow!" Zack said as his hand played with Tara's hair.

"Totally" said Kory, "Man I'm excited!"

---------------------------------------------------

It was dark in the concert hall and only the piercing noise of the fans could be heard. Their glow sticks were everywhere and the banners were everywhere too.

"Wow… I can't believe they are here just for us" Mist said looking in the screen from backstage, in wonder.

"Yeah, it's just so unbelievingly awesome!" said Kitty as Tara nodded with excitement and agreement.

"Hey guys do you think this top isn't too tight?" asked Mist.

"Sorry girl… it is" replied Tara.

"Aw man now I have to change into that dress!" Mist exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kitty.

"I don't think I'll look cool, drumming in a dress" she replied going to the changing room.

"Hey guys how do I look?" asked Kory stepping out. She wore a black crop top and a net skirt till her knees with high heeled boots. Her hair was in a tight high pony and she had done smokey make up on her eyes with clear lip gloss.

"Sexy mama!" cried Tara and Kitty as Rachel smirked. Kory giggled and wolf whistled at Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Xavier's gonna get all drooley tonight!" Kory said, teasing her.

"Aw guys, shut up!" Rachel said, not able to keep her face serious. She was wearing a black and purple top, that changed colors according to the light, that ended till her thighs, with black lame **(A/N: 'Lame' as in the cloth material) **tights with lace up boots that ended below her knees. Her hair was open and she wore a long chain that had a hoop in it.

"I'm back!" said Mist entering like a model, she wore a dark brown leather material dress till her knees which was studded. With black heeled and laced up boots.

"If I'm sexy than you're the queen of sexiness!" joked Kory winking at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mist grinned, brushing her hair one last time.

"Two minutes left till it begins" said Kory, fixing her ear phones and getting her black leather jacket on.

"Wonder what the guys are doing" Tara said.

"They've done this like many times so, I guess they'll be a bit relaxed" replied Rachel monotonously.

"I just got a text from Richard, he's wishing us all good luck" said Kory checking her cell.

"Hell, we're gonna need it!" Mist said.

"Sixty seconds, time to move girls" said the manager of the program, Phil, shoving them out of the room.

They walked out and into the low ceiling passage that was underground the stage, for they were gonna make their entrance rising up to their positions from below. They each went to stand on their positioned platforms that were to rise up.

"Five seconds girls! You ready?"

"Totally, let's do this!" said Kory into the earpiece as slowly their platforms began to rise and she felt the rush of blood in her ears. During the rising up process, Rachel started playing the guitar intro for their first song as the sound of the cheering rose up too.

Kory held on to the mike in her hands as she turned around, so that her back would be facing the audience.

'_Okay Kory… Deep breaths, just imagine that you are in your garage back in Jump and play pretending a concert'_ she thought trying to calm herself, _'Everything's gonna be just fine… 1 2 3… Here goes nothing'_

Closing her eyes tight she sang into the microphone…

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

'_**Okay Kory, turn and enjoy the moment!' **_**she thought as she turned around along with the others.**__**(They had now reached to stage)**

_  
That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

**(^) During the chorus the spotlights were on the girls and a few were going on around the stage… Not flashing at the background or anything.**__

Am I just some chick you place beside you

_to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face_

_you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

**(^) Lights go dim again.**

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

**(^) During the second chorus a huge spark was made at the ends of the stage. The light are the same.**

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
_

**(^) Here the lights started flashing along with the beat of the song.**

_  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care_

_cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care _

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

"**Hello Gotham City!!!" Kory yelled into the mike receiving noise from the crowd, as she walked forward and waved.**

"**This is our first ever concert and we are very thankful to all our fans to have made this possible!" she continued, fixing the mike onto it's dome based stand, "I remember promising to give you all a huge surprise after the first song… Do you remember?"**

**A lot of cheering and noise.**

"**Well… I just was backstage and I saw the guys from **_**Blood Dust**_**!" as she said this lot of cheering sounded in response.**

"**Well, hell yeah, Gotham! Welcome the guys from **_**BLOOD DUST**_**!!!" she finished pointing to the far left of the stage where it was dark before and to the astonishment of the people another stage came into sight with the guys standing there.**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

**(^) In the chorus the lights were stronger but still not pointing to the background, only on them.**__

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...  


**During the music the lights flashed wildly according to the music.**

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

**After the song finished the crowd was screaming their heads off. Richard waved to them and bowed low.**

"**Hello Gotham!!!!!!!!!!" he greeted, "Thanks for the awesome welcome, we really appreciate it! Now there's one more thing to the night… I guess it's over to you now Kory!" He pointed to Kory on the other side of the huge stage.**

"**Well, guess what people?!" Kory said grinning widely, "We are going to have a match here!" when she said that suddenly the back of both the stages lit up as huge screens, two of the screens showing the score i.e.**

**Home: 2, Guest: 2.**

"**Well you guessed it!" Rachel began coming forth with a mike in her hands, "We're competing with the guys, right here and right now!" Earning a cheer from the whole of the audience.**

"**Every song, earns the group two points and at the end we'll see who's the best!" finished Richard, "Which we already know, we are!"**

"**Oh, we'll see about that Grayson!" Said Kory, "Well first to come from our team is Rachel!" Kory ended walking away to where Rachel was standing as Rachel came to the centre.**

"**Well people, the next song is **_**Take me Away**_**" said Rachel, "I'm singing this song as Kory takes my place on the guitar! Well let's hit it!" The music started playing and once again the back lights turned off as the whole stage was bathed with purple lightings.**

_Yeah… Yeah…_

Get up. Get out.  
Move on, move on. There's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong. You're right.  
It's all the same with you.  
I'm too thin, too fat.  
You ask why, so  
why, so why, so why, so why?

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

(Ooo) Round and round, here we go again.  
(Ooo) Same old start, same old end.  
(Ooo) Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.

_  
(Ooo) Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that.  
(Ooo) I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.  
(Ooo)Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why.  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye._

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

_**[Guitar solo] **_**At this the spotlight went on Kory as she stepped forward and playing away her black electric guitar.**_**  
**__  
Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away..._

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

(Ooo) Round and round, here we go again.  
(Ooo) Same old story, the same old end.  
(Ooo)Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.

**The song finshed with the crowd still wild and jumping as Richard took the mike, "Well that was something for starters, what do ya say?" he pointed the mike towards the crowd as they cheered in response, "Well I say why don't you play some more while we sit back and enjoy the show"**

"**Well I say we take the opportunity!" Kory replied mockingly, "Well people I'm sending Mist next!"**

**Mist came forward and took the mike, "Why thanks Kory! Hello friends!" she greeted grinning, "Well, you saw me in the movie with Troy! Well here I am singing this song from the movie's soundtrack! It's my first time, so hope ya like it!"**

_It doesn't hurt  
But when I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words  
_

**(^) This time the back screens showed the music video from the movie as the lights went all red and spotlights on each of them.**

_  
Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind_

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all

I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind

**At this point a few dancers came onto the stage and started dancing around the back.**__

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all

I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you

**At the end the dancers were lifted up with cables. She waved to the crowd and went back as Tara came forward.**

"**Hello!!!" she said, "The next song is **_**Real Life **_**which I wrote my self and well, here it goes" she ended smiling widely.**

_I feel they're looking down on me  
Or am I paranoid?  
No where to hide  
No room to breathe  
_

**In the background, various pictures of the group were flashing as huge soap bubbles gathered on the stage and over the audience. This went through the whole song.**

_  
I'm like a flower in the shade  
I'm like a bird in a cage_

I want a real life  
I just wanna feel life  
Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble  
Wanna get in trouble  
Gotta be my own self  
I can't be nobody else  
And If I can only make one wish  
I just wanna live a real life  
A real life

Inside your castle in the sky  
I'm just a prisoner  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Kiss it all goodbye

I try to please you  
Why don't I matter to?

I want a real life  
I just wanna feel life  
Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble  
Wanna get in trouble  
Gotta be my own self  
I can't be nobody else  
And If I can only make one wish  
I just wanna live a real life  
A real life  


**She grinned as she finished, and popped a bubble that was near her, "Thank you!"**

"**Well how about something slow?" asked Kory, still holding her guitar, "For a beautiful kinda slow song, I present Kitty Pryde!"**

**Kitty went forward with a guitar in her hands and waved at the fans, "I'm usually not this quiet and stuff but this song means a lot to me, it's called **_**Don't Forget**_**"**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  


**(^) Till here all the lights were yellow and dim, but from now on the screens at the back turned into hundreds of small spot lights that flashed softly now and then.**

_  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  


**(^) As they others played as well along with Kitty, the lights at the back flashed together after every second of turning off. And blue and purple spotlights that were along the stage flashed as well.**

_  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

_Don't Forget_

**She walked back to her previous place after an applause from the crowd as Kory went back to the mike, "So Grayson, show us what you've got!" she said smirking.**

"**Oh, yeah? Well the night has just begun!" he said winking at her and turning to the audience, "Well guys to keep up the mood, we'll play an emotional, yet, a rock song! It's called **_**Welcome to My Life**_** so be ready!"**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

**During the song the music video of it played in the background… (I'm gonna describe what happens in it along with the lyrics).**

**It starts off with the band playing in a abandoned theater as it shows clipping of different teens across the city that are feeling something related to the song and suffering.**

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

**At this, the teens all start to run and gather in the hall and listen to the band.**__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

**Richard finished and looked over to Kory, who rolled her eyes, "So how about it?"**

"**It was nice baby, but is that all you got?" she asked as the crowd whooped.**

"**Well, cover your ears sweet heart… This is gonna ROCK!" he replied, smirking.**

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**He looked at the girls and shrugged with an expression that said 'You-Know-That-We-Are-The-Best-Why-Even-Try'.**

"**Aw, don't worry girls… Maybe next time" he said as he high fived Xavier.**

"**Sorry to disappoint ya love… But, we're much better!" Kory replied, sticking out her tongue.**

"**Prove it…" he shrugged.**

"**Oh yeah? Let's hit it DisEnchanters!"**

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**This time everything was quite plain as light pink colored spotlights flashed on them.**__

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**On finishing, rose petals fell from above as Kory closed her eyes and looked up to feel them on her face, a single tear escaping her eye.**

"**Not bad Anders… But gotta have something better to match our level" said Richard as the crowd cheered.**

"**Listen to this" said Rachel as she came up holding an acoustic guitar in her hand as Kory backed away to get out of her way.**

"**Okay guys, this song is called **_**Nobody's Home**_** and I'm gonna do it acoustic" Rachel continued setting the mic in it's stand.**

**It started off with one spotlight on Rachel as the others went off.**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.

_  
Yeah,oh_

**(^) At this point all the lights came on and the band backed her up for the rest of the song.**__

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

"**Hm… Not bad I'm impressed" Xavier said as Rachel went back winking at him seductively.**

"**So do you have anything to match up?" Kory asked as the crowd went wild.**

"**As a matter of fact we do… And it'll blow you away" said Richard looking at her.**

"**We'll see" she smirked as they started.**

"**Well actually we would call this song an answer to your last song" said Richard, "What do you say guys?" he looked behind him as the guys whooped.**

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life _

**During the music Richard looked at Kory and flew her a kiss at which she rolled her eyes.**__

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

_t's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

"**Well you can't deny it" Richard said as he did a gesture with an imaginary hat.**

"**I can" she replied.**

"**Hm, maybe" he began, "But you can't deny that whatever you know… We taught you all of it" the crowd whooped.**

"**Uh-huh? Well I thought you said you forgot how to sing 'until' you met 'me'" The crowd cheered and whooped as Richard scratched his neck.**

"**And to prove it… I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote with my former band mates" Kory said facing the crowd, "They died in a plane crash before I met my new friends… Who welcomed me with open arms, even though I was rude to them at first… But they are just like many shining stars of a black night… And it was due to them that I am what I have become today… When I was young, my greatest dream was to be with the school hottie from the foot ball team… But now standing here at this stage with all my loved ones… I have to say that 'this' is what dreams are made of" The crowd cheered for her as she looked at Richard she smiled at him as he did smile back.**

"**Well so here it goes!" she said as the lights began to go dim to bright. And a piano was raised up on a platform on which she started playing.**

_Don't speak  
I can't believe  
This is here, happening  
Our situation isn't ri-ght  
Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side_

When you say that you want me  
I just don't believe it  
Your always ready to give up  
but never turn around

But what if i need you baby  
would you even try to save me  
or would you find some lame excuse  
to never be true  
What if i said i loved you  
would you be the one to run to  
or would you watch me walk away  
without a fight

Im so sick of worrying  
watcha gonna quit over anything  
I could trip and you'd let go like that  
And everything that we ever were  
seems to fade but not the hurt  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad

When i say that i want you  
you know that i mean it  
and in my hour of weakness  
there's still time to try

But what if i need you baby  
would you even try to save me  
or would you find some lame excuse  
to never be true  
What if i said i loved you  
would you be the one to run to  
or would you watch me walk away  
without a fight

Everytime i speak  
you try and stop me  
cause every little thing i say is wrong  
you say your noticing but you never see  
this is who i really am  
that you can't believe  
makes me wanna know right now  
if it's me you'll live without  
or would you change your mind

What if i need you

But what if i need you baby  
would you even try to save me  
or would you find some lame excuse  
to never be true  
What if i said i loved you  
would you be the one to run to  
or would you watch me walk away  
without a

Oh baby, What if i need you  
(what if i need you?)  
yeah yeah  
(what if i need you?)  
What if i need, what if i need you?  
(what if i need you?)  
Oh oh i need you  
(what if i need you?)  
i need you you you

**Kory got up and smiled as she waved at the crowd who was clapping at cheering. But before she could say anything everything went black. The cheering died down as Rachel's voice sounded and echoed around the hall.**

"**What happened Kory?" she asked expecting an answer… But when none came she cried in panic, "Kory?! Kory where are you? Phil what the fuck is this going on?!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Muahahaha but don't worry the next chapter is written and gonna be updated REAL soon! Anyways you would really enjoy if you listened to the songs as well along with the chapter! ;) Anyways here's the list of the songs:**

**The Concert**

Losing Grip – Avril Lavigne

Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day

Take Me Away – Christina Vidal

I Don't Miss You At All – Selena Gomez

Real Life – Skye Sweetnam

Don't Forget – Demi Lovato

Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan

Teenagers – My Chemical Romance

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne

It's My Life – Bon Jovi

What If – Ashley Tisdale

Here You Me – Jimmy Eat World

**See you soon… And soory for the late update… Hope you like it and please do review!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	9. Ch8: What Dreams Are Made Of 2

**Hey guys I'm back wid the next chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of the songs**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DisEnchanted – In A Perfect World, A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter:8 – What Dreams Are Made Of – Part 2**

**Kory got up and smiled as she waved at the crowd who was clapping and cheering. But before she could say anything everything went black. The cheering died down as Rachel's voice sounded and echoed around the hall.**

"**What happened Kory?" she asked expecting an answer… But when none came she cried in panic, "Kory?! Kory where are you? Phil what the fuck is this going on?!"**

**Before she could do anything else a single white spotlight turned on where the two stages met and the crowd cheered. Beneath that Richard stood with a mike in his hands along with Kory who also held a mike.**

**She smiled and looked over at Rachel as the screen lit up in a pure white, "I'm sorry for not telling you Rachel… But it was meant to be a surprise… This is for you" she said. But Rachel was still confused as someone played an acoustic, that someone being Xavier who came forward into the light with a guitar.**

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

**All through the song pictures of Mallory played on the screen as black and white.**

_  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

_  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

_  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

**Near the end hooded people in white cloaks came out holding candles and went round the stage. As sparkling dust fell from above.**

_  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

**When the song ended and Rachel walked up to where the three of them were standing and hugged Kory who hugged back. As she moved on to Richard and Xavier, Kory spoke into the mike, "This song is dedicated to our former vocalist, who was murdered brutally some time back… I never knew her but her memories are always present near those who loved her and even I feel I lost a great friend"**

**The audience clapped for them and cheered as she once again hugged Rachel who whispered a 'thank you' in Kory's ear.**

**After that the stage was back to normal and Kory spoke up, "So Grayson what do you have next on the menu… 'Cuz I feel a desire for winning"**

"**Something about memories" he replied smirking and sang the next song.**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

**After finishing Richard bowed down low a pointed towards Kory. She smirked and grabbed the mike.**

"**So Gotham as you already know that the main single for my beloved friend's movie **_**Let Your Heart Win**_** is **_**'That's What You Get'**_** so here that is what you get when you let your heart win!"**

**The stage's lights went off and then on at the sound of their music.**

**During the song clips from the movie played on the screen.**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

**On finishing the number Kory waved at the crowd and turned to the guys, "Well sweet heart how about a one to one?"**

"**Not a bad idea" replied Richard grinning, "Please welcome my friend Xavier Redd who's gonna compete with…"**

"**Me" said Rachel coming to join Xavier who stood between the two stages. He smirked at her saying, "Good luck"**

_Are you ready?  
_

_Born ready_

_  
You call me on the phone  
I act like nothings going on  
We're drivng in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it_

I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

It's almost 3am  
I'm hoping that you don't let go  
You're moving in so close  
I'm trying not to lose control  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah  
You move around now you show it (come on)

I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh i'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how i feel tonight  
So don't go running away yeah  


**She smirked as the music played and the dancers came onto stage behind them.**

_  
Im not in love (yeah yeah)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love (give it to me now)  
I'm not in love (break it down)  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it ah ah ah  
You move around yeah you show it_

**The song ended with the both of them panting and looking at each other. She smirked and walked away as the crowd went wild.**

"**Phew now that was hot!" said Richard as he took the mike once again.**

"**Totally with you this time Grayson" Kory replied winking at Rachel, "So how about you go on, and we'll enjoy the show"**

"**Most welcome Anders…" he replied shrugging, "But I would love to tell you to; **_**Shut Up!"**_

**The music blared out of the speakers and the song began.**

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

**The song ended and Kory looked at them with an expression that said 'Not-Bad-But-You-Can-Do-Better'.**

"**Coming up next is **_**Helena**_**!" said Richard taking a sip of water from a bottle, "This will wake up the dead" This time dancers with umbrellas came up to the stage.**

_Long ago  
just like the hearse you die to get in again  
we are so far from you_

_burning on just like the match you strike to incinerate  
the lives of everyone you know  
and what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
and like the blade you stain  
well i've been holding on tonight_

_what's the worst that i can say?  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight_

_came a time when every star falls  
brought you to tears again  
we are the very hurt you sold  
and what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
and like the blade you stain  
well i've been holding on tonight_

_whats the worst that i can say  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight_

_can you hear me?  
are you near me?  
can we pretend to leave and then  
we'll meet again when both our cars collide_

_what's the worst that i can  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight_

**The song finished and he did a move with the mike stand as the crowd cheered.**

"**Oh, puh-lease!" said Kory, rolling her eyes, "Stop showing off!"**

"**Oh, yeah? Jealousy?" he asked looking at her, and raising an eye brow.**

"**Me? Jealous? Of what for cryin' out loud" she asked.**

"**Me of course… And how much hot I am" he said as the crowd hooted.**

"**Oh, yeah you want hot?" she asked, with a note of challenge in her voice.**

"**Yeah, actually I do" he replied.**

"**Oh, I'll show you hot Grayson!" she said taking off her jacket to reveal her strapless black crop top as the crowd wolf whistled and hooted, "If I don't get you turned on after the next song I will quit the band!" **

"**Ooohhh, I like feisty" he cried into the mike as Kory made her way to the centre of the stage, where the stages met, dragging the mike stand along with her. Some dancers came out behind her and crouched down to start dancing when it was time.**

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

**She walked up to Richard, grabbed his tie and dragged him to where she was before.**

_  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

**The dancers started dancing at the back as Kory did too, with Richard checking her out.**

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

**She looked over Richard as the dancers went back. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote something on her hand at which she smirked while he took the mike.**

"**Not bad Kory… Hey is anyone out there feeling warm?" he asked fanning himself slightly as the crowd cheered in response, "Well hold on to your clothes 'cuz you're gonna melt after this… And Kory, if 'you' don't find me irresistible after this, I'll go naked in the next music video" the crowd hooted as the song started and she rolled her eyes. (They are both standing where they were before).**

_Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here_

oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now

Because...  
My loneliness is killing me  
And I, I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
And girl you've got me blinded

Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I would do  
It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now

OH because...  
My loneliness is killing me  
And I, I must confess I still believe, still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
(How was I supposed to know)

Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go

And I must confess  
that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe?  
That you will be here  
and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killing me  
And I, I must confess I still believe, still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind

**Before the song could finish she took two steps towards him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded with equal force as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, her legs in the air. **

**The crowd was obviously wild with hooting and cheering as the both of them went on kissing each other.**

**The others gathered around them as they finally broke apart. Xavier took the mike now, "So I guess the score's equal!" **

**The crowd cheered.**

"**So guys this is where the night ends! Hope ya enjoyed!" Rachel finished as they all waved to the audience. A song played in the background and balloons came out everywhere.**

"**So I guess that means I'm irresistible?" Richard teased as he took Kory in his arms once again.**

"**Actually… I would say enticing" she started looking into his eyes, "But that was just to save you from being naked in a music video". He smirked as he pressed his lips against hers once more.**

**Could life get any better… Too bad it can get worse…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I know know… It sucks but I had to complete the concert secne… So in the next chapter… Well find out yourself!!!!**

**PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Rain**_


	10. Ch9: Ghosts Of the Past

**Hey guys so here's the next chappy!!! Hope you enjoy… And Plz Plz Plz R&R!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**DisEnchanted – In A Perfect World, A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter: 9 – Ghosts Of The Past**

Next day after lunch Rachel and Xavier are in the sun room, as Rachel sat on the piano while Xavier was trying to impress her.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" Rachel said to him, who sat in front of her trying to remember how to play a piano.

"Hey, you said you would teach me if I won the bet" he smirked.

"Hmph!" she replied turning her face.

"Oh c'mon Rae Rae" he said getting up and standing in front of her "You look way cute like this"

"Don't call me that" she said through gritted teeth.

"Cute!" he smirked leaning on her.

"X get away from me" Rachel replied although she loved him leaning on her like that.

"Teach me" Xavier whispered in her ear sending chills through her body.

"Ok--ay" she replied and jumped off the piano when he moved and sat in front of it "Watch and learn baby cause pro's teaching you" she smirked.

Rachel started with an easy tune making it complex with time. Suddenly she felt Xavier's hand around her, one moved her hair as he placed small kisses on her neck. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, but her voice was low then usual.

"I thought maybe the pro would like a little help…" he answered and started kiss her collarbone Rachel could hear the laugh in his voice. She tried to play but his touch was too over powering and decided to quit after few notes.

"What my lesson's over?" Xavier asked innocently.

Rachel turned her face look at him and mouthed "I hate you". Stood up starting to walk towards the door but he caught her arm. "Oh, baby I'm sorry please don't get all mad at me" Man, he loved playing with her. She tried to free her hand but he was much strong for her.

"Let me go X now or else" she hissed a threat.

"Or you would break up with me?" he replied but regretted it because she smirked at the reply. "Hey, I said sorry already and I would hate to cancel our dinner at Jade's"

"And you think I would go out with you" she replied coyly.

"I can change your mind you know" he said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Tsk Tsk and how do you attempt to do that?" she asked.

"Easy" he replied pulling her onto him and crashing his mouth on her before she protested. Rachel tried not to kiss back. "You know you want this Rae" he murmured while kissing her. He was so right and so convincing that she gave in making a mental note that she had to learn to resist him. Her hands tangled in his hair she leaned towards him to deepen the kiss. Xavier had planed the day like this all along. Rachel noticed that his lips were no longer soft with hers they were demanding and making her head explode. They both parted, panting for breath as he smiled at her, the 'know it all' smile.

"So did that convince you or I do have other plans?" the smile changed into a smirk.

"I would say yes after the other plans" she replied still planting.

"You know you should stop lecturing Kory now and then" he replied he picked her up bridal style carrying her to her room no one was in the common room maybe taking a swim or getting ready for the Bar BQ but they now had other plans.

* * *

At eight Rachel came out wearing a purple strapped dress. It was skin tight length was till her thighs. With it she wore green earrings and green 5 inch glossy platform heels and in her hand wore a bracelet made out of sapphires, amethysts and emeralds. Her hairs were in a half braid. The outfit did full justice with her figure.

"Ooohhh…Who let the cat out…" Kitty said watching Rachel as she came out.

"Where is the party princess?" Tara inquired, grinning.

"Hey hold the horses aren't we having a bar BQ tonight?" Kitty cried.

"Ammm sorry guy well Xavier kinnda asked me out" Rachel explained.

"Ahan so where are you going?" Kory asked coming out of the blue.

"I guess to Jade Garden if he didn't change his mind" Rachel explained again while Mist awed her.

"I have only been there once with your family Rachel, which sucks, it was really cool" Mist pouted.

"Hello! Me too it's my second time…" she answered.

"Argh! And we have NEVER been there EVER!!!" Kitty exclaimed.

"By the way… Kory what did Richard write on your hand yesterday night?" Rachel asked as Kory flipped the channels.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot to ask you!" Tara said slapping her forehead.

"C'mon guys just forget it, it was nothing" she said, biting her lip as she nervously tried to run to her room.

"Oh, no!" Kitty said, "Catch her!"

Before she reached her room Mist pulled her hand and her eyes glinted mischievously as she read what was written.

".God!" Mist exclaimed, "That is just so romantic! Guys check it out!"

"Oh, please! Lemme go!" Kory screeched as the others read her forcedly outstretched hand.

"If only we were alone…" Tara read as the others burst out laughing.

"GUYS! That's so not funny!" Kory said, embarrassed as her cheeks turned red.

But before someone could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Bye guys see ya later" Rachel said finally getting out of there she sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, beautiful" Xavier grinned, looking absolutely dashing.

"Hi" she replied.

"Nervous?" he teased.

"Please, when I'm out with you? Better luck next time" she replied.

"Oh, and I thought after the afternoon you would be in a good mood" he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I will make a mental note for next time" she smirked before kissing him back.

They both reached the hotel at 9 as it was a 1 hour drive from where they lived. Rachel wasn't too much of a question asker although she may have loads which is why Xavier loved her more. They listened to music and talked abut random things.

The hotel was really big and beautiful, it had ancient symbols on the walls and a really complicated hedge maze it was famous for. As they reached the door Xavier talked to the reception (I think it call that in a hotel too) while Rachel awed, a lot had changed since she had been here before. The violins playing sweetly as ever like in her memories the light green, golden and off-white combinations were new to her.

"Rae c'mon lets go I am starving" Xavier grinned taking her hand and leading her as the waiter lead them to their table. Once they were settled and the order came Rachel had let Xavier order to see what he liked and the list was a complete opposite from what she would have ordered, although she acted like the food was great Xavier made a note to let her order next time.

"Baby, you haven't touched your plate yet" Xavier complained looking at her.

"I so have but I lost my apatite every thing's so enchanting" Rachel replied confused, Xavier chuckled looking at her face as she took a bite.

"It's very good" she smiled.

"Now try another bite" he encouraged.

"Do I have to I'm already full?" she asked.

After dinner they talked till 11 o' clock. Xavier told her about his life and all the little pranks he and Richard had played on Bruce's butler and what big a trouble maker he was in school while Richard was always the goodie-two-shoe. Rachel also shared some of her life mostly how it was for her when her mother left them. Xavier was more understanding then she thought he listened quietly while holding her hands. Well he hadn't left them since they had finished their dinner.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked when she saw Xavier looking at her weirdly.

"Rae I know you wanna take us slow and all but…" he tailed off.

"X what the heck you are talking about?" she asked, in total astonishment.

"Well Rachel I know you're not to much of a lovey dovey kinda person but I really love you and I don't know how but I, I can't think of a day without you I wanna marry you" he said quickly then closed his eyes he knew a slap was coming up when nothing happened he opened them again to find the dumbstruck Rachel looking at him.

"You're really not joking?" she replied.

"How can you tell?"

"But I…I…I'm just 18 Xavier ,ow can I get married and I don't know,it's really weird…I just understood that I love you and now all this……" Rachel said looking pale.

"Yeah like I thought you were in your 50's or something" he said trying to make it light but it didn't work on that nicely "Rea calm down I'm not saying to get married right now, when you want to and think you're ready that's fine with me" he replied calming her down.

"It's gonna take good long years" she replied smiling a bit.

"So is that a yes? You will merry me?" he asking smirking.

"Hm… Let's see maybe, but baby you gotta do it the right way…" she smirked to herself.

_'Well then here goes nothing'_ he thought and stood up "Excuse me may I have your attention please?" he said as he walked to where Rachel was sitting.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as the other people looked their way.

"Doing IT the right way" he whispered back as he held out his hand Rachel took it and stood up while Xavier went down on one knee taking out a ring from his coat, "Oh, no no no no! What are you doing Xavier?! Please lets talk first okay?"

"What's there to talk about? I love you, you love me I wanna take this to the next leve and I know was want too" he explained in a whisper so that no one could hear them.

Rachel looked like she was going to get sick or was sick "Rae I will wait for you till 9 years if you want okay but please don't say no now" She slowly nodded.

"Rachel Roth" he started louder, "I love you very much and want to share as much as I can of my life with you so will you be so kind to tolerate me a little long and marry me?" he said and there was silence in the hall you could hear whisper like 'he's so cute' 'man he's really lucky if she says yes' 'oh gosh purpose me I would say yes' even the violins had stopped playing everyone waited for her reply.

"Yes" that was only what she could say. Man she knew lectures were coming at her from all directions. They both smiled at each other as he slipped the ring into her left hand and got up to kiss her softly. Everyone clapped for them and MANY cameras flashed as well.

They finally got out of the hotel after a lot of congratulations. They also danced the first time together. Rachel had never danced with everyone staring at her all the time she prayed that she didn't screw up. And when the end came Xavier was the one to screw up, maybe he did it on purpose to make her laugh… He was so sweet.

* * *

Rachel kissed Xavier goodnight and closed the door behind her. She breathed out and closed her eyes, glancing at the ring in her finger.

'_Wow can't believe it just happened'_

She walked into the common room and glanced at the clock, it read 2:00 AM. Rachel wavered a little and then walked towards Kory's room. She knocked two times and then waited for a reply. When none came she knocked harder and heard some muffled shuffling on the other side of the door.

Kory opened the door, her eyes half closed with sleep but her expression annoyed. But when she saw Rachel she softened up a bit, "Hey, um, what happened?"

"Uh, sorry to wake you up…" Rachel started, "But can I talk to you about something?"

"Right now?" Kory asked pouting her lips, which were slightly swollen, Rachel noticed.

"Uh, yeah" she replied, taking a step forwards, "It's kinda important"

"Wait, wait!" Kory said in alarm pushing her back slightly, "You can't come in"

"Why the hell not?" she raised her eye brows.

"Oh, just forget it, c'mon let's sit in the sun room" she replied nervously, "Wait lemme get my robe"

"Um, okay" replied the puzzled Rachel as Kory closed the door. She walked towards the bed and spoke to Richard.

"Hey, I'll be right back" she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked smirking.

"Rachel wants to talk, don't worry you just sleep okay?" she answered giving a peck on his lips and walking back towards the door.

"Uh, Kory I thought you were gonna get your coat" Rachel pointed out as Kory closed the door behind her.

"Uh, um… I just realized I didn't need it" she replied smiling and following a still annoyed Rachel to the sun room.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Kory asked as they sat on the piano stool.

"Well… Um, here!" she said drawing her left hand forward. Kory gave her a weird look and looked down. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth and started to get all jumpy.

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!!!" she mumbled and looked up at Rachel, taking her hands, "I'm so happy for you!" Kory hugged the surprised Rachel.

"Gee, thanks Kory…" Rachel laughed anxiously as Kory took a closer look to the ring.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, "He sure knows your choice"

"Yeah, um, it is" Rachel said, "But Kory, it's not that"

"Aren't you happy?" asked Kory, perplexed, "Don't you like, absolutely love him?"

"No, no, no of course I love him and I am happy but I don't think that I'm ready for this" Rachel said slumping her shoulders.

"Oh, so what do you wanna do now?" Kory asked, "Have you told him that?"

"Well yeah" she replied, awkwardly.

"Oh, boy" Kory rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Well I have a career to take care of; I wanna do lots before I settle down"

"I understand, look why don't you just tell him that? Again…" Kory said, "Just tell him that you wanna take it real slow and maybe get married after three or four years, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Yeah… Okay I'll talk to him first thing in the morning" Rachel replied making her mind.

"Okay then we're all worked out!" Kory said stretching and yawning, "Let's go get some sleep!"

"No, wait I'm not done yet" Rachel said stopping her from getting up, "I wanna talk about something else too"

"What? Um, okay shoot" Kory said settling back.

"What is Dick doing in your room?" she asked cocking a brow.

"What?! Um, well he just came over to spend the night" she explained sheepishly.

"Spend the night huh?" Rachel repeated, "You're not sleeping with him right?"

"Of course I am, I mean he is sleeping on my bed---

"Kory, I mean you guys are not having sex right?"

"My sex life is none of your business" Kory replied grinning, "But don't worry we didn't do that after the first time"

"Look I'm just worried for you, I mean… Well anyways just be careful okay?" Rachel replied.

"And what about you?" Kory smirked wiggling her eye brows, "How are the nights, or should I say _afternoons_ with Xavier?"

"How did you know about that?!" Rachel asked in bewilderment.

"Well actually you guys were really loud you know" Kory replied as a matter of factly.

"Oh, shut up Kory!" Rachel replied blushing furiously, "And besides we used precaution"

"Oh, really?" Kory asked making a face.

"Well I declare this conversation officially over" Rachel exclaimed getting up hurriedly before Kory could play with her head, with a giggling Kory.

"Night Rae!" Kory called out after reaching her bedroom door as Rachel sighed and replied back, "Whatever!"

Grinning Kory closed the door and went back to bed snuggling against Richard's warm body. He turned around and kissed her nose, "What was that all about?"

"Well Xavier just proposed to her" she replied yawning and closing her eyes.

"Wow, really? That's cool" he replied wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "Maybe someday I'll do that too"

"Yeah I'll be waiting for that…" Kory replied sleepily as she smiled and was asleep in a minute.

Richard smiled down at her, kissed her hair and sighed, "I love you Kory".

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

They were all sitting on the roof, except Kory who was gone to give some photographs to be developed. There was this excited buzz among them as they argued where to plan Kory's birthday which was nearly fifteen days away.

"Let's just do it on the roof!" Tara suggested as most of them made a face.

"No, it's got to be grand!" said Mist, "At which she will be _utterly_ shocked… Like Zack was!"

"Yeah totally, the cruise was a nice surprise!" Zack agreed, "Maybe we should go on a night cruise this time"

"Yeah and we can have a masquerade party too and it will be much more formal and grand" said Rick.

"Hm, not bad I like that!" Troy said, "Cruise plus masquerade!"

"Maybe… But we have done a cruise before…" started Xavier, "It might not be much of a surprise for her"

"Yeah your right" Kitty said sighing, "But I wanna have a masquerade ball!"

"And besides, Kory got sick last time on the cruise" said Richard, speaking for the first time.

"She was?" Mist asked in bewilderment, "How come we don't know and you know?"

"Well, her face was kinda green and after the lunch she totally ran to the bathrooms… So I think we shouldn't do the cruise"

"Aw man!" said Troy, "Then what?"

"That girl is hell of an actress!" grinned Tara.

"Okay, how about we go to the club?" Rick offered, "My dad owns _Red Wine _and he could arrange that"

"Hm, yeah that's a possibility" Zack said.

"Yeah, but we want a masquerade!!!" said Mist as Kitty and Tara nodded.

"You and your masquerade!" said Troy slumping back.

"Hey guys" said Rachel sitting straighter, "I think I've got it!"

"You have?" said Xavier receiving a glare from her.

"Yes, we'll do it at my house!" she said.

"What's so brilliant about that?" Kitty asked shrugging.

"Okay… Then listen, but remember Kory is _not _to be told be this or get suspicious!"

* * *

The next few days were a blaze… With the gang running here and there for the preparations and a _very_ exasperated Kory.

"Guys can I come along with you?" she asked as Mist, Troy, Rick, Kitty, Zack and Tara were getting out of the door.

"Uh, no" said Mist, "Why don't you go out somewhere with Dick?"

"You have been ignoring me for like ten days!" exclaimed Kory throwing her hands in the air.

Before Mist could explain, Rachel came into view. Mist hurriedly ran out with the others. Kory felt just as if she could explode. She turned around and went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Rachel sighed out with relief for she expected her to bombard her with questions.

Anyways she continued on her way to the guy's apartment. She went to the elevator and pressed the button. After getting out she knocked at the door, and found that it was already open. She went inside and stopped dead in her tracks. Richard's door was open and he was coming out wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Uh, Dick…" she mumbled as he slowly looked up to see her standing in front of him.

'_Oh, fuck!' _he mentally slapped himself but before he could turn around Kory came into the room, fuming with rage but halted as she saw the two of them. He looked at her and then at Rachel and then back at her.

"Richard, where are your pants?" she finally spoke. He groaned and slammed the door after him.

* * *

**Later in the girl's apartment…**

Rachel quietly tip toed out of the common room only to meet Kory standing there, "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm going to see my dad" she replied as she continued walking towards the door with Kory behind her.

"Hey, can I come too?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, sorry Kor… It's just going to be me and him for lunch you know and daughter to father thing, so…"

"Oh, okay then… Very well see you later" Kory turned around disappointed.

"Hey, why don't you go out with Richard?" Rachel suggested.

"He's going to Jump City" she mumbled turning on the T.V.

"Oh, well… See ya!" with that Rachel went out.

After flipping through some channels, Kory got up to get a bucket of blueberry ice cream she bought for herself. But before that she went to her room and changed into an extra large _Nike_ T-shirt and shorts which were covered by the shirt. She got the ice cream and started watching some movie.

She was halfway through the bucket that her iPhone received a text message, hoping it was from Richard she hurriedly opened it up.

'_Roth Mansion… 14__th__ September, at 2200 hours'_

"What the…?" she muttered to herself before realizing what it was, "Oh, no… Not there, not there"

She could feel her stomach being tangled as she returned to her ice cream and movie. After the movie and the ice cream she settled down on the sofa and fell asleep, wondering when the others would return.

The next few hours went by quickly as Kory slept through them all. She was wakened as the doors were being unlocked.

"Where is she?" she heard Kitty whisper as they advanced to the room. Kory sat up as she saw the girls coming into the room.

"Oh, hey Kory" Mist greeted.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Uh, nothing special" Tara replied nervously. Kory frowned at them for a few seconds and then walked up to her room.

"Whoop-de-fucking-do… now she's mad" said Rachel, half smirking, "Perfect…"

* * *

**12 September… Show Time**

Kory sat sulking in her room, reading a magazine which had pictures of Xavier proposing Rachel at the _Jade Garden_ and sipping some wine. She was sad… It was her birthday and nobody wished her… Instead they left before she woke up, leaving her a note to be back by evening. And Richard hadn't returned from Jump, he didn't even text her.

"So much for the best day of the year…" she muttered to herself and buried her face in her pillow.

It was when she heard a knock on the door, without thinking she called out, "Come in". Rachel came in and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Kory" she said.

"What do you want?" she said into the pillow.

"Hey I thought that why don't we go out shopping?" she said.

"At this time?" Kory looked up from the pillow.

"Uh, actually my mom's store was having this renovating and tonight's the opening… So what do you say?" Rachel explained as Kory sat up.

"Hm, okay doesn't sound so bad" she managed to smile and got up, "I gotta find something to wear"

"No, no, no wait!" Rachel said stopping her, "You'll change when we get there"

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, my mom said she had something special picked out for us… So c'mon"

"Um, okay" Kory said as Rachel dragged her out.

They got into Rachel's car and drove off. Halfway Kory realized something was amiss.

"Uh, Rachel your mom's boutique is that way" she said pointing the other way.

"Yeah, I know actually the dresses are at my house so we gotta go there" Rachel replied in a monotone voice, "You okay with that?"

"Rachel I'm practically in my pj's and we're going to your house, what if your dad sees me?!" Kory exclaimed.

"Don't worry he's outta town and besides there's some problem with the electricity in our house so Hutch won't see your get up too" Rachel chuckled.

"Aw man!" Kory laughed, "I am busted!"

Anyways so they reached the Roth Mansion and Rachel parked the car. It was all dark there except for the lights in the driveway.

"Woah, you weren't kidding about the electricity problem" Kory said, "Rich people also get electricity failures?"

"Uh, actually yeah there was some major problem so they had to shut down the whole of it" Rachel explained opening the front door and getting in.

"Here, take my hand" said Rachel as Kory got hold of it and they went into the darkness. When they finally reached Rachel's room Kory sighed with relief.

"Now where are the dresses and how the hell are we gonna get ready?" asked Kory as Rachel fumbled with the switches.

"Wait there is an emergency light in all the rooms… Here!" suddenly the whole room was bathed in light.

"Gee thank god… It felt as if I was blind!" Kory said plopping down on the queen sized bed, "Wow, Rae… Your room is worthy of a princess's!"

"Well… I kinda am royalty" Rachel said winking.

Her room was covered with black and violet schemes, violet silk curtains and velvet cushioning of the sofas and stools.

"Is this real velvet?" Kory asked running her hands over the cushions on the bed.

"Yeah, it is!" came Rachel's answer from the walk in closet. Kory got up and walked towards the dressing table. It had pictures of Rachel and her family stuck in the mirror frame as the table was loaded with beautiful bottles of perfumes and other cosmetics. She ran her fingers on an elegant crystal box which opened at her touch, and a sweet melody flowed through the air.

Kory drew back her hand, smiled and then giggled. She stood there listening to it and looking at other things.

"That song… It's so familiar" she said.

"Can't be… My parents had it specially made for me… It was my lullaby" said Rachel coming out with the dresses, which were inside the covers, "Here look at this"

"Okay, let's see" said Kory walking to where Rachel was.

"Kory… Here take this and go to the guest room down the hall, there is a stylist waiting for you there and will help you get ready" Rachel handed Kory the hanger and gently pushed her out.

"But what about you?" asked Kory.

"Don't worry about me… Just go and get ready" Rachel said peeping from the door.

"Um, okay"

"Yeah, and one more thing… You will wear that dress, no matter what okay?" said Rachel smiling, "After you're ready a maid will lead you to the main hall where I will be waiting"

"Okay, thanks… See ya!" Kory waved as she walked towards the guest room. She knocked on the door which was opened by a young woman.

"Hello darling!" her accent was strongly Spanish, "My name's Evita Stone and I'll be your stylist for this evening, here give me the dress"

"Oh, um thanks Evita" Kory replied, taking a sudden likeness to her.

"So why don't you take a seat?" Evita said, gesturing towards the chair in front of the dressing table.

"Um, okay" Kory said, making herself comfortable.

"Now let's see what we can do to make you look even more beautiful" said Evita, her hands on her hips thinking hard, "I think I've got it"

She opened her kit and began… She had turned the chair around so Kory couldn't see what was happening, but she was a bit uncomfortable.

'_I wonder why Rachel is doing so much for me, just for a boutique's opening?'_

Evita straightened her hair and sprayed some shine spray. She let them fall down and took a lock of hair and twisted it near her ear. Then she took out a small box and opened it.

"What's that?" Kory asked out of curiosity.

"Diamonds Miss" she replied, sewing them into her hair.

"What?!" Kory exclaimed, "But why?"

"On the special request of Miss Rachel" Evita replied, busy with her work.

'_Rachel has some explaining to do about this'_

After about half an hour Evita drew herself back and gazed at Kory in wonder, making her feel embarrassment.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing you just look so gorgeous, that's all" she replied, smiling as Kory got up.

"Now let's change into that dress, Rachel must be waiting for me"

"Yes, I will now leave" said Evita clearing up her things, "I expect that I will see you again very soon"

"I hope so, thank you, bye" Kory said as Evita walked out. She sighed and then locked the door. Turning around she saw the dress lying on the bed, hidden under the cover. She cautiously walked towards it and slowly unzipped it. She took it out and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh, my dear god…" she whispered gaping down at the dress, "It's so beautiful"

The dress was indeed very much beautiful. It was in dark pink silk material and had a vast flair. Around the waist line were wraps of black silk which were tied in a neat bow on the left side and the remaining cloth fell down on the dress, it was strapless.

Kory smiled as she sighed. She started changing into the dress and got into the hot black heels that were in a box. She finally walked over to the full length mirror and found herself mesmerizing. Evita had kept her make up simple, with black smoky eyes and clear gloss on her lips. She couldn't deny that she herself looked like a princess.

Anyways after some more minutes in front of the mirror Kory walked out of the room and into the now fully lighted hallway. A young girl came up to her and asked her to follow, which she did gratefully, walking with great care.

They finally arrived in the main hall where Rachel stood, looking absolutely stunning in a dark green snake skin dress that had a slit till her thigh. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she wore matching black diamond earrings. In her feet she had high heeled snake skin pumps.

The maid left and Kory cleared her throat, "I'm ready" Rachel turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Now who's the princess?" she said walking up to Kory. Kory laughed nervously, "What is this all about Rae?"

"Hm, be patient for little more minutes" Rachel said, "And here, wear this" She handed her a black lacy eye mask.

"Rachel… It's beautiful… I can't wear that" Kory said shaking her head.

"Yes, you can" Rachel said, mixing the mask around Kory's eyes, "You look drop dead gorgeous Kory… And yeah one more thing…"

"If I'm not freaked out already… Let's add a tiara!" Kory said, "I'm not being _Punk'd_ right?"

"Not really" Rachel laughed.

"Then?"

"Happy Birthday" Rachel said hugging the now tearful Kory who hugged back.

"You remembered" she whispered.

"We all did… Now go through that door and down the stairs" she replied, smirking.

"What do you mean? Why and where are you going?" Kory asked as Rachel dragged her to the door.

"Just do what I said, okay?" Rachel said smiling as she walked away. Kory turned towards the door in confusion as two servants opened the double doors to reveal nothing but darkness… And a staircase which was visible because of the candles on the railing. She slowly started down the stair case as slowly some violins started playing a birthday tune and eventually the room became lit. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the grand room filled with people, including her friends.

She smiled in realization and looked over to the room, it was decorated with dried black roses and pink veils, even the stair case railings had black roses around them with candles in between them.

She continued down as the people started clapping and the music flowed through the air. Rachel came up a few stairs to meet her, "Kory Anders, ladies and gentleman!" she said gesturing towards Kory who smiled even wider.

Kory and Rachel walked down the stairs as the others met them, hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday.

"You guys, I was just so pissed" Kory said as the greetings were over.

"I'm sorry Kor, but we just had to get you!" Kitty laughed.

"Hey, where's Richard?" Kory asked realizing for the first time that he wasn't there. But at that exact moment a necklace came over her head as someone tied it around her neck. She looked down to see a priceless and breathtaking diamond necklace, lying cold against her skin.

"Happy Birthday, baby" Richard whispered into her ear as she spun around and frowned at him.

"Where were you? You could have at least called!" she huffed, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I couldn't" he explained chuckling, "They forbid me too"

"Well in that case…" Kory rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

"So it means I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully. She grinned as he pulled her into a sweet yet heated lip lock.

So after that the party went on great. With Richard at Kory's side all through the night as they met guests, which were practically from all over Gotham. Bruce Wayne came up to them and wished her.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Wayne… It's pleasure that you came" she said as he tenderly kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Bruce" he replied in his deep silky voice. They were talking when Rachel's dad came up to them.

"A very, very happy birthday Kory!" he said shaking hand with her.

"Thank you so much Mr. Roth" she replied flashing a smile at him.

"Well enjoy the party!" he went off as Kory laid her head against Richard's chest.

"He always reminds me of you" she mumbled as Richard looked down at her questioningly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Bruce… They way he talks, walks, sit… I dunno it's like a little older version of you, how he can be such a gentleman" she said, thinking hard. Richard's eyes were wide before he chuckled and kissed her temple.

"There's gotta be some good reason about that" he whispered, as Kory shrugged the thought away… Little did she know that he was more than just right.

"I'm so happy today" she sighed as he looked down at her. Before he could reply they heard Rachel's dad announcing some guests as they entered.

The two of them looked up to see the new comers as Mr. Roth greeted them.

"Kory, Dick please come and meet my friend and his nephew" he said. Kory walked up to them with Richard's arm around her waist.

"This is Slade Wilson and his nephew Roy William" Mr. Roth introduced, "He is the owner of _Wilson Corporation _and a very old friend of mine"

"How do you do?" said Slade in his deep and husky voice, looking over at the two of them. Kory's eyes narrowed as she quietly looked down, as Richard drew his hand forward.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson" he said shaking hands with Slade and Roy.

"So Roy, who is this charming young lady beside you tonight?" Mr. Roth asked as Kory noticed a girl standing beside Roy. She was wearing a sleek floor length dress which was half white and half black. But her face was hidden by a simple half white and half black mask that covered most of her face except her left cheek and lips.

"It's Astrid Seacrest" she replied as Mr. Roth kissed her hand.

"Your friend must be very gracious to throw such a lavish party in your honor Miss Anders" said Slade turning to Kory.

"Yes, she is" she replied stiffly as he smiled slyly.

"Very well then happy birthday… May this year be very eventful for you" he said as Kory glared at him. She was broken out of her trance as Richard nudged her elbow; she looked up at him as he mouthed a 'what happened?'. She shook her head as Slade went off with Rachel's dad, giving her one last look.

"So you're Kory Anders right?" began Astrid.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Roy.

"So Roy… I believe this is the first time I've heard of you" Richard said to Roy as Kory inwardly groaned.

"Believe me… You've heard of me, a lot" he replied furtively, "Actually I was on a world tour with Astrid"

"You both look so good together, you know the kind of made in the heavens type thing" Astrid said, somewhat stealthily.

"Kory!" came Rachel's voice from behind them, as Kory breathed a sigh of relief, "C'mon girl it's cake cutting time!"

"Already?" Richard teased.

"Shut up Dick, c'mon Kory let's move it!" she said dragging the thankful Kory to the centre of the hall were the cake was set up.

".God" Kory exclaimed, "It's so big!"

"It had to be, I was to feed the half of Gotham with it!" Rachel grinned down at the huge guitar shaped cake. It was exactly like Kory's electric guitar with nineteen candles on its neck.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, please gather round!" Mist shouted as the others came into view as well.

"Make a wish!!!" Tara said to Kory as everyone nodded. She closed her eyes and then secretly wished that the new year will be the best ever.

"Okay Kor blow out the candles!" Cried Mist clapping her hands with excitement.

Kory smiled and started blowing out all the candles, when the last one was blown everyone clapped. Rachel came up to her along with Richard and handed her a knife with a ribbon tied around it. Richard came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she cut the cake as once again everyone clapped.

After the refreshments everyone scattered around once again, but Richard never left Kory's side. After a round of the room, they stood in a corner near the stair case, with him standing against the wall as Kory leaned against him, her hands on his chest as his arms circled loosely around her waist.

"You look awfully gorgeous tonight…" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled in response before looking down at the necklace, "Thanks for the gift, baby, its beautiful"

"I knew you'd like it… I had it specially made for you" he said as she ran her index finger down his forehead, through his nose, stopping on his lips.

"Shhh…" she whispered kissing his jaw line.

"Kory… Stop, not here" he whispered as she took a fraction of his skin, biting it. She went up further till their noses were touching. Richard brushed his lips against hers as his hands went further up on her back, pulling her closer.

They broke apart as they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, turning around that someone was Roy and his girlfriend; Astrid, who still wore the mask.

Kory looked up to meet his eyes and immediately regretted it. His eyes bore into hers as she half wished to be in Richard's arms for protection… From what she had no idea. Astrid tugged at Roy's sleeve, he bent down as she whispered something in his ear, a smile crept his face and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Kory… But we thought that as you're turning nineteen so, how about a little present" Astrid said as Roy dug into his coat pocket.

"Oh, yeah?" Kory spoke through gritted teeth.

"Here…" Roy took out a small box with a red bow tied around it, "Go on open it"

She slowly took it and stared hard. "It's not a bomb" Astrid laughed, "Go on". Kory pulled the ribbon as it untied, she opened up the box and her heart stopped beating.

"_Kory… I wanna tell you something" he whispered into my ear as we lay in bed._

"_What's that baby?" I asked. He smiled serenely and said, "Close your eyes"_

_I did as I felt him slip a ring into my hand… My breathing was shallow as he told me to open my eyes. I slowly opened them, and gasped._

"_Oh, it's beautiful" she breathed out, "Thank you baby… I love you"_

"_It's a promise ring… It will represent my promise to always be with you… Loving you, my crimson angel"_

The flashback ended as she stared at the very same ring… Her eyes burned, a tear escaping her eye as she looked up to see Roy and Astrid smiling at her. She turned on her heels and ran away from them throwing the box on the floor.

Kory ran through, pushing the people to let herself through, ignoring Richard's cries to her. She just couldn't get it out of her mind.

"_It's a promise ring… It will represent my promise to always be with you… Loving you, my crimson angel"_

She just couldn't bear it… She opened the door to the balcony and stood there, sobbing bitterly. After a few seconds she heard footsteps behind her, and strong hands spun her around.

"Kory, why did you run off like that?" Richard demanded but the instant he saw her face he forgot his anger, "Oh, my god… Kory what happened, why are you crying?"

"Richard… Please don't leave me" she sobbed as he took her in his arms, pulling her face against his shirt collar.

"I won't Kory… I never will, I love you more than anything in my whole life" he whispered stroking her hair. She drew back, looking up at him and kissed him fervently, he of course kissed her back pushing her against the railing.

After a few minutes they broke away, panting hard. He kissed her neck, whispering, "Come home with me"

"But Rachel…" she started.

"The party's almost come to an end… Don't worry she'll understand, I told her we'll leave the party a 'bit' early" he replied kissing her lips again.

Kory nodded as he led her to his black _Audi Abt TT-R_, unknown about a grinning Rachel watching them from the window.

He held the door open for her as she got in, after closing it Richard got into the driver's seat. He looked over at her, as she sighed and slumped back on the seat.

"Hey Kory… I gotta blindfold ya" he said as she frowned.

"Why?" she asked, as he came forward tying a red scarf around her eyes.

"Because… It's a surprise" he said, drawing back as she looked around.

"How do I look" she asked ironically.

"You still look stunning" he said, chuckling, pecking her cheek and starting the car.

"So you won't mind if I got blind or wore lenses?" she said as he pulled out of the Roth Mansion.

"Well, maybe… But your eyes…" he started, stopping in mid sentence.

"What about 'em?" she asked.

"They always bewitch me" he replied as she smiled.

He finally stopped the car after a while. "We're there?" Kory perked up.

"Yeah… But you still don't get to take it off" he said getting out and opening the door of her side.

"Then how am I gonna walk?" she asked, taking his hand and getting out.

"Easy…" he grinned, picking her up bridal style. He locked the car with the remote keychain as he walked up some stairs, and then Kory heard a ding.

"Is that an elevator?" she asked as he replied in positive. After getting out of the elevator, he walked some more before unlocking and locking some doors behind him, with Kory still in his arms.

"Okay, we're here" he exclaimed setting her down. Kory reached back of her head untying the blindfold to see a room lighted with what seemed like a hundred candles.

"Richard… Where are we?" she asked.

"That… uh, doesn't matter" he replied, putting his hands on her waist and his chin on her bare shoulder, "Remember how I told you I loved you…"

"Yeah I know you love me, baby" she replied as he kissed her neck, taking off the necklace and setting it on a table nearby.

"Tonight I'm gonna show you how much I love you" he whispered, slowly unzipping her dress letting it fall on the floor, as he stared into her eyes. He picked her up once again, putting her down on the bed with him on top, kissing her passionately. Kory kissed back as her fingers got tangled into his unruly hair.

Kory felt burning in the pit of her stomach as both of them drained their love for each other into that kiss, deepening it and pulling the other closer, if that was possible. That night, she truly felt wanted and loved by her friends, by Richard. But then the events of the night came rushing back to her mind like a flood.

"_It's a promise ring… It will represent my promise to always be with you… Loving you, my crimson angel"_

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around Richard's neck, holding on to him tighter. She snapped back to reality as his hands stroked her arms lovingly. She was with him and nothing was gonna ruin the night, she thought.

He broke away, looking down at her, his eyes a darker blue with passion. Richard dipped his head into the curve of her neck, leaving hot wet kisses to her shoulder and then finally to her waiting lips.

"Let's burn this night into our memory…" he whispered huskily as he pressed his mouth against hers.

* * *

**Okay friends here it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. And yeah, just to tell you the next chappy is going to be the last one!!! Aw! **

**I'm so sad that it's all come to an end, haha… Well please review!!!!!!!!!! **

_**RainWalker104**_


	11. Ch10: Bittersweet

**Okay guys here it is!!! The last chappy, hope you like it and PLZ PLZ PLZ review!**

* * *

**DisEnchanted – In a Perfect World, A Broken Heart Is Fixed**

**Chapter: 10 – Bittersweet **

Kory opened her eyes and then immediately shut them again. The morning sunlight pierced her eyes, which had become used to the dark for the previous hours. She rolled over and moaned. _Why do we have to wake up? Can't we just sleep on and on?_

She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her bare back, for the sheets were around her lower body. Suddenly she realized the she didn't have silk sheets in her room anymore. Opening her eyes she looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings, and then suddenly she remembered the events of the previous night as a smile crept up her lips. No wonder she felt so tired and sore all over, after their 'violent' love making and the multiple pleasures he had given her in the night.

'_So much pleasure in one night… It should be illegal' _she thought sighing as she grinned to herself, turning so that she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She out stretched her left hand to stroke the mattress, where he had slept, she felt tickling sensations as the memories of the previous night became more vivid. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom as she thought of him, _her_ Richard. Her personal version of heaven, he was like a god to her. His silken voice, the small dimple that appeared when he grinned at her, that unruly black hair which fell into his eyes… Oh god, his eyes. Every time he looked at her she lost herself in them. Every time he touched her, her skin burned and when he kissed her she was in heaven.

At the sound of the door opening she snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her head toward the sound to see Richard walking into the room, a coffee mug in his hands along with a newspaper and clad in a mere white towel which hung low on his hips. Closing the door behind him he looked down towards the bed and grinned when he saw her awake and smiling back.

"Mornin' sleepy head" he greeted putting down the mug and the paper on the coffee table before sitting down beside her.

"Morning" she replied as he bent down to kiss her softly, his lips cold yet gentle.

"Sorry I didn't wake you" he said breaking the kiss and lacing his fingers with hers, "You looked just like an angel, sleeping peacefully"

"So do I look like a devil when I'm awake?" she asked grinning. He smirked as she sat up a little to reach his lips. He deepened it, parting her lips for access and pulling her up on his lap. He left her lips and left kisses on her neck as she drew her head back.

"Mmm… You smell so good" he whispered in her ear she giggled.

"So am I now something to eat along with the devil?" she asked biting his ear as he chuckled.

"You always were delicious to me" he whispered back as she kissed him once again, her hands around his neck as his hands went up and down her bare thighs. After a few minutes they broke apart, panting hard.

"You wanna go out tonight?" he asked, "Just the two of us?"

"Hm, sounds good" she said, reaching for the robe which lay on the night stand.

"Say eight o' clock?" he said, looking away as she put on the robe.

"Okay… I'll be ready by then"

* * *

Kory unlocked her bedroom and got in. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. She walked up to the huge glass door windows and drew the curtains, the room immediately lit up with sunlight. She dumped her bag on the bed which contained her dress.

"I gotta get it outta there and hang it later so it won't get ruined" she said to herself as opened her bed side drawer and took out a diary. Upon opening it she was greeted by her former friends' smiling faces. She gently touched the face of her dearest friend of them; Emily Waters, she was her best friend back then, before they all died…

Kory felt her eyes tearing up, in trying to prevent them she turned the page and there was the picture of _DisEnchanted_, her new friends whom she had now learned to love so greatly.

She took out the _Parker_ fountain pen from it's hook and started writing her daily diary. Just as she was finishing there was a loud knock at her door. "Come on in!" she said closing her diary and putting it back into her drawer.

"Hey, Kory" Rachel greeted as Kory patted the space beside herself on the bed, Rachel sat down.

"Hey…"

"You are tired" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Uh, yeah…" Kory admitted, "But I'm fine really"

"Fine? Are you sure this has nothing to do with last night?" Rachel asked again, her violet eyes filled with concern.

"No, it doesn't… Actually can I talk to you about something?" Kory asked.

"Sure… Shoot"

"Rachel… I am, I don't know how to say this…" she stammered, curling and uncurling her ebony locks in her slender finger as Rachel patiently waited.

"I'm sorry Rachel" she said, "I'm sorry for everything I did to make you mad or irritated or whatever…"

"What the hell happened Kory?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on Kory's.

"What do you mean?"

"You never act like that… What caused this?"

"I dunno… I, I have this, this feeling…" Kory admitted.

"What feeling Kor?"

"As if… I'm gonna go away… Like it was all a beautiful dream and I'm gonna wake up any second now"

As Kory searched for words Rachel looked at her, studying her. "Look Kory… I also have that kinda feeling…"

"You do?"

"But in any case I wanna tell you that… Thank you" Rachel sighed.

"For what?!" Kory exclaimed.

"For filling up the gap that Mallory left in me" A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Kory smiled, "No problem". Rachel hugged her as she hugged back, they broke away and Rachel gasped.

"What happened?" Kory asked as Rachel ran out of the room.

"I put the cake in the oven… It probably is burned now!" Rachel called out. Kory chuckled, "She's baking a _cake_?"

* * *

Kory took the fortieth glance at her reflection at the full length mirror, yes she looked perfect. Satisfied, she started putting the essential things in her _Gucci _handbag.

"Mobile…" she said to herself, "Check"

"Lip gloss…"

"Check"

"Room and apartment keys…"

"Check"

"Hair brush…"

"Check"

"Credit card…"

"Check"

"_That thing…_" she thought, "Hm, maybe not today". Kory walked out of the bathroom and into her room, that she got a text.

'_Sorry baby, dinner canceled… Promise to make it up to you'_

She huffed in disappointedly, "I was looking forward to it… But maybe something huge came up, he's not the one who'd cancel an outing just for nothing, oh well" She texted back.

As she was thinking of changing back into her casual clothes, she got another message. After reading it, she frowned worriedly and thought, "Maybe it was fortunate for him to cancel the date after all" she sighed deeply.

* * *

Richard was just mounting his bike as he received Kory's text, _'It's okay, no problem… Love you baby'_

He smiled sadly, "Love you too, Kory… And please forgive me" He revved up his bike and soared out of the garage. A small screen popped up from where the speed-meter was and Batman's face came into view.

"What's the crisis?" Richard asked as he drove through the streets of Gotham.

"We've got a lead on Deathstroke" Batman replied, "Go to the _Rothella Industries_ as soon as you can"

"Yeah I know, but what about you?" he asked cocking a brow.

"I'm on my way" he said.

"Okay, copy that"

"And Richard…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

Richard nodded as the screen went blank as he continued to speed through the traffic loaded roads. And soon enough the building came into view as some police officers surrounded the building, the cops stopped him as he came into view.

"Richard Grayson, FBI" he said jumping off his bike, taking out his gun and running into the building. He was greeted by two muscular thugs who came charging at him, he aimed his pistol at one of them, shooting him at his chest as the other one punched his chin and he fell backward due to the force. The second thug advanced at him before Richard shot him in his forehead and he fell down.

"Sorry 'bout that" said Commissioner Gordon, "Those two got lose"

"What's their target?" Richard asked, getting up and wiping the blood off his bottom lip.

"Slade Wilson" he replied as they started walking towards the elevator.

"Damn, they're holding him up as hostage?" he asked.

"Yeah, Joker's held him up in Roth's office" the Commissioner continued, "Along with them our other targets are two more people"

"Who're they?"

"We've gotten to know that they are directly working with Deathstroke, they're not Joker's thugs"

"How'd you know that?" Richard asked.

"They're not wearing make up… for starters" he replied simply, "We get them, we get Deathstroke"

"Where are they?"

"On the top floor, just outside Roth's office" Commissioner Gordon said as Richard thought hard.

"I'm on it, Jim" he ran towards the stairs.

* * *

Richard quietly crept up behind the last thug, and slashed his throat with his knife. He advanced forward to opening the door to the corridor to the fifth floor of the building. It was dark there, not a single light except the lights from the city which came in through the huge glass windows, he silently turned right in the corridor and stopped abruptly when he heard voices in a room not so far away. He hid himself behind the artificial plant beside the door and peeped into the room, trying to hear and see what was happening.

It was dark in there too but he could see a two people, a guy and a girl. They were both wearing masks on their eyes, and black leather trench coats.

"Astrid!" the guy said in a loud voice, "You must be kidding!"

'_Must be the two who work for Deathstroke'_ he thought as the voices got louder, but still he wasn't able to make out what was happening and it looked as if they were having some kind of heated discussion.

'_Those two are distracted, yet armed… __**And**__ we want them alive' _Richard thought keeping a keen watch around him, _'Maybe I should tell Gordon to send men from the window, knock those two unconscious and get Joker'_

Just as he was thinking how to act the guy pinned the girl against the wall, as she grunted in protest but her cries were muffled by his mouth on hers as he kissed her hard and rough. It wasn't long before he had her skirt up and her legs locked around his hips.

Taking his chance, Richard spoke into his watch to tell Batman of the current situation, "They both are… Distracted, maybe we should act now"

"_I'm coming up" _replied the Dark Knight. Richard took out his gun as he heard the two getting louder. There was a loud groan from the boy as he came and dropped the girl, backing away. She lay there motionless, trying to steady her breath. Just as Richard was getting up to attack them he heard loud footsteps and incoherent mumbling as a huge man came down the corridor, his face gleaming white.

'_Joker'_ Richard thought as he crouched down again. Joker went right past him and into the room, laughing when he saw the two.

"So Roy, you did what you wanted, eh?" he snickered patting the guy on his back, "I hope you wouldn't mind if the next time I borrow your girl?"

Roy smirked as he threw a glance at the girl who was still on the ground, glaring at the two of them, "She's all yours!" Joker now advanced towards the girl and crouched down beside her, his hand around her neck, "You would like that won't you, little princess?"

"Joker!" Richard himself jumped in surprise as Slade Wilson walked right past him and into the room, stopping beside the two of them.

'_What the fuck?! I thought he was the hostage!' _Richard thought in astonishment.

"Now, now, now gentlemen… We have much more important things to care of… Our friend is about to join us" Slade said in his deep and commanding manner.

"Ohhh… yes!" the Joker laughed insanely, "We have to give Batty a _warm _welcome!" Richard couldn't believe his eyes, and then it all fell into place. Slade Wilson was Deathstroke and his nephew Roy was involved in all the game with that Seacrest girl, along with Joker.

'_All of this is just so fucked up!'_ he thought as all of them left the room, with girl to come last. It was all perfect timing; he left his position attacking the girl as Batman came in through the glass windows, landing on Joker and Slade. Richard held on to the girl, holding her down by keeping himself on the top and placing a gun on her temple.

"Get him!" he yelled to the caped crusader, "Slade is Deathstroke!" Before he could turn his attention to his captive, Roy kicked his side and he doubled over in pain, letting the girl go.

"Come on!" Roy said, roughly helping her up as they both ran, "We gotta escape!"

'_You're not gonna get away this time!'_ Richard thought as he recovered, picked up his gun and got up after them.

"Get them both!" Batman called out behind him as he fought with Slade and Joker, "I'll handle these two!"

"Got it!" Richard ran behind the two of them as they both ran down the stairs to the ground floor.

On reaching the ground floor they both shot at two of the security guards out of four as the ones who were left helped them escape by attacking Richard as Roy and Astrid escaped on two separate bikes. The guards knocked Richard off his feet by kicking him, he fell down and hit his head hard on the concrete ground.

Before he could attack them Jim Gordon came up behind him and his men knocked the security guards down. "I want you to follow them and get them!" Richard barked at the police men as he himself hopped on his bike and went after them.

He sped after the two as the wind against his face made it harder to breathe and see for he didn't wear a helmet. He aimed his gun at the rear tire of one of the bikes and missed by nearly an inch, as he dodged off the traffic.

'_Shit! Gotta get closer!'_

In a minute police cars were in his tow. He didn't want to aim at the two for he didn't want to risk their lives; they wanted them alive for inquiry. Just as he was pointing his gun again at one of the tires, Astrid ran into Roy, knocking him off balance. Richard evaded his bike from Roy for he knew Gordon was just behind him and would arrest him. He now went after the girl as she sped off towards _Wayne Enterprises_.

She went straight through the glass doors and into the building, forcing Richard to shield himself from the glass shards. He jumped off the bike and fell to the ground, sliding straight into the building as he shielded his face with his arms. Now on foot, they both got up and ran, Astrid towards the stairs and Richard in her tow. He chased her all the way up to the roof, so that when they reached there, they both were sweating and panting hard.

It was a moonless night and the clouds hid every single star in the night sky. Though it was windy, and the winds were strong, there were no such signs of a storm.

"Why don't you just give up?" he said to her, "You have no where to run!"

"Don't think that because I'm a girl I'll give in to your humble request!" she replied back snappily.

"Wouldn't you like to be with your boyfriend?" he said as they both began to walk in a circle.

"..Boyfriend" she spoke through gritted teeth as she balled up her fists, her knuckles turning white.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"ARGH!" she cried out, attacking him with a punch straight to his stomach. He bent down in pain, while grabbing and pulling on her right foot hard, making her fall on her back. She yelled out before kicking his chin and getting up.

"Not bad" he said as she jumped backwards on her hands before jumping again on her feet and standing up. She snorted before charging at him again but he blocked her attack and hit her.

"You thought I won't fight back 'cuz you're a girl?" he said taking a step towards her, "Well think again!"

She kicked him squarely on his chest, jumping and doing a flip in the air before landing on her feet, "Bring it on" she said as he smirked.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door of Richard's bedroom once again, "If you don't open up, I'm coming in!" When no reply came she turned the handle and pushed open the door. She looked puzzled across the room; it was dark there except for the light from the laptop's screen.

"Great!" she exclaimed in frustration, "Now where are they?" She shook her head before the laptop caught her interest. "What's this? Dick was investigating the theft of that ruby?" she mumbled, sitting on the bed to take a closer look, "I thought he was with Kory"

Rachel played a clip that was captured from the security camera, her eyes widened at what she saw. _'No, no, no I must be mistaken… It can't be'_ She played it again and again until she was confirmed of what she saw.

"Holy shit…" she whispered in dread, opening the recently received message from Bruce Wayne.

'_**Get to Rothella Industries now'**_

She ran from the room and bumped into Xavier, "Hey, hey what's the rush?" he asked grabbing her shoulders to steady her, "Listen I gotta go---

"Kory!" she cried out in panic.

"What happened Rachel?" he asked, his eyes narrowing and all mischief gone from his face.

"Deathstroke has her"

* * *

It was getting even darker and thunder and slight lightening filled up the sky. Richard hit Astrid in the face and she went flying back into the wall. She cried in pain as she fell back to the ground hitting her forehead. Curling up into a slight ball, she sighed out deeply putting a hand on her forehead, her eyes were all watery and her brain foggy. "What the fuck…" she muttered, closing her eyes as a sharp cramp shot up her stomach and chest and she arched her back.

Richard bent down beside her slowly reached for her mask, before she hit back and sat up, trying to stand up pulling out a gun from her coat and pointing it at him weakly because of the pain coursing through her body. He arched a brow and smirked before knocking it out of her hand as it fell to the ground, a few yards away before pushing his body into hers and holding her against the wall, with a small knife at her throat as she shrieked.

"I think I should dispose you off" he whispered, pressing the blade against her skin, making a drop of blood flow out of the wound and run down her neck, forcing her to bite back a cry of pain.

"Fuck you…" she murmured. He smirked but before he could proceed a cry made him look towards the left as a flash of lightening blazed through the sky, making his face visible to her.

"NO, DICK!" Rachel cried out to him, "STOP!"

"Richard?" the girl breathed out in disbelief. He slowly turned his head back to her, his breath hitched in his throat.

Another flash of lightening, and her eyes lit up in response to it, those familiar emerald eyes he had become so used to for the past months. An expression of disbelieve on his face, he gradually lifted his free hand up to her face, taking off her mask, unconsciously holding his breath, her mask slowly coming off and revealing her beautiful face. The next second his whole body was numb and petrified. It felt as if the earth beneath his feet was yanked away and his mind was trying to get hold of any platform to steady it self.

His mind was racing, trying to come across a solution to this nightmare. Kory, his Kory… His girlfriend was a criminal? The sweet, insecure and innocent Kory was actually working for Slade all this time… Slade was working through his schemes right through his nose. But… how? Richard stared down the girl in his arms, who looked up back at him with wide eyes.

As he was frantically trying to stable himself a hot, sharp pain shot through his right shoulder making him closer to her as her own body stiffened and she took a sharp intake of breath… Before his surroundings went utterly black.

* * *

Richard could feel people moving about as he realized he was lying on a bed, his mind was all groggy and his body screamed with ache as he tried to shift his weight. He opened his eyes and then immediately shut them back again. It was way too bright for his eyes.

The noises became clearer and familiar as he heard someone say, "He's awake! Hurry get the doctor!"

With great effort he opened his eyes again to see blurry faces of people standing around him, except that everything seemed white.

"Hey, bro… Welcome back" It was Xavier. On blinking a few times Richard saw him standing right next to him along with Rachel. He parted his lips to speak but nothing came out, with effort he managed to speak in what sounded like a groan, "What happened? Where am I, and wheres… Where's Kory?"

"You were both shot, the bullet had some kind of toxic chemical on it and it spread through your body, but the bullet went through your shoulder and hit Kory" Xavier explained, "So because the bullet never left her body, she was in a worse condition than you"

"How long have I been out?" he asked trying to catch up with Xavier.

"Well… nearly a month actually" he replied.

"WHAT?!" Richard tried to sit up but was forced to lie down again by the piercing pain in his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were both in comas" Rachel spoke for the first time.

"Is Kory…?"

"Yeah, she's still in coma… Her situation's very bad" she replied, "Aside from the chemical from the bullet, someone was giving her poison… Her health was very weak, but she's fighting it"

"What did the doctors say?" Richard asked in a quiet voice.

"Truth to tell…" Xavier began, "They isn't much hope"

The three were quiet for a while as the doctor came in with the nurse. After a quick check up Dr. Logan smiled at him, "You are very fortunate Mr. Grayson"

"Thanks" he nodded curtly in response. After Logan's departure, Richard asked Xavier about Slade, "What did you find out?"

"It's true that he is Deathstroke and his nephew was working with him… They're in jail along with Joker…" he replied.

"And Kory, was she among them?" Richard asked.

"…"

"Xavier, I'm asking you something"

"Yes" he finally exclaimed, "Yes she was… She was the one who kidnapped the mayor's daughter and the one who stole the ruby"

"She was nothing but a fraud…" Richard said, speaking so quietly that it was hard to make out what he said.

"I'm sure there must be a logical explanation, maybe they blackmailed her or…" Xavier said.

"No… She really is a criminal" Richard said.

"And how can you say that about her?!" Rachel cried, "I thought she was your girlfriend… She loved you Dick, more than anything!"

"No Rachel, she only wanted to be undercover so that no one could ever figure out it was her… She was a fraud… A criminal..."

"No, Dick… You're wrong!" she exclaimed, "She will wake up soon and she will explain it all! I trust her, she can not betray us!"

"Damn you Rachel!" Richard said out loud, his eyes red with unshed tears and his knuckles white, "I saw her okay? I saw…"

"What? Huh? What did you see?!" Rachel cried out.

"I SAW HER FUCKING ROY!"

"You what?!" it was Xavier's turn to say something as Rachel just stood there, taking it all in.

"You heard me…" he replied shutting his eyes.

"You're lying… It can't be true…" Rachel whispered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Rachel, she was everything to me… But it's the truth"

* * *

It had been almost five weeks since Richard got out of his coma and had returned home after six days or so. And he had spent the rest of the time locked up in his room; it was obvious that he wasn't taking it well, truth to tell nobody was taking it well, the fact that Kory had actually betrayed them and that she was in a two month coma. Xavier had told everyone the truth from the start till the end, but it was only among them, no one else knew except Commissioner Gordon and Bruce.

Richard had become very furious when he found out that Rachel had been visiting Kory in the hospital, though he didn't show it Rachel decided that she will make her visits a secret from now on, and continued visiting her every other day, changing the white carnation bouquet in the vase beside the bed, whenever it dried out.

Rachel put her hand on Kory, avoiding contact with the canola, "Fight it Kor… Fight it, I know you can" she whispered, "I trust you… There must be a valid reason for you to have done such a thing, you don't deserve to be like this"

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, _'Since when do I cry for like every other minute?'_

Rachel wiped a tear that escaped her eye with her finger and turned to leave, giving Kory one last glimpse. On turning she saw Dr. Logan standing in the doorway, "Hello Rachel"

"Hi, Mr. Logan" she replied.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, looking grimly at her.

"Yes, sure what is it?"

"It's about Miss Anders, I should have informed you earlier but I thought of it as inappropriate" he continued, "I was afraid that I'd add another trouble to Richard, who I believe is much shaken at the moment"

"Yes, he is" Rachel agreed quietly.

"And I trust you not to tell him right away about what I'm going to tell you now" he paused to sigh, "Tell me Rachel, were Kory and Richard very close?"

"Yes, they were… Why do you ask?"

"Well, even though she's in coma the tests have shown something peculiar" he continued.

"And that is?"

"I believe that your friend is two months pregnant" he finished, pausing to let Rachel digest the detail.

"Who is the father?" she asked.

"We ran some tests… And it seems as if Mr. Grayson is the father"

* * *

Rachel arrived home feeling sick. She had called Xavier on her way back from the hospital and told him what the doctor had said. He was stunned and said that he was on his way home. She opened a bottle of champagne and poured it in a glass. This wasn't right… This was not supposed to happen and ruin their lives. She felt bad for the both of them; the doctor said it was very unlikely for the child to survive if Kory didn't wake up for the next two weeks. But if they wanted they could help grow the child and then deliver it premature, but that was not a risk free chance, the baby could die before even seven months were complete and even if he miraculously didn't the mother would if the baby were born.

'_We have to work something out… Richard has to know about this, it is his child after all'_ she thought pouring another glass and drinking it all in one breath.

"Rachel?" came Xavier's voice from behind her, "Are you okay?"

She hadn't heard him come in, turning around she stood up and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. He held on to her firmly, as she tried to steady herself, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah… I guess" she said pulling away and looking at him, "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled sadly before kissing her, "Why not?"

It was not before tomorrow's noon that they both woke up, and thankfully Rachel felt much better. He offered to make her some breakfast and she accepted gratefully. She got up and showered, on returning to her room she heard her cell ringing, still in her handbag. She unzipped the bag and answered the call, it was Dr. Logan.

"Is everything OK Dr?" she asked anxiously.

"_Rachel, where have you been? I've been calling you since yesterday evening"_ he asked.

"Well… Um, I was kinda busy" she answered, flushing slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"_It's Kory, she's awake"_

"What?! Really?!" her voice was suddenly high and her heart was beating fast, "When did she wake up? How is she?"

"_She wake up after an hour that you left, I tried to contact you but I couldn't but apart from that she is in a good shape"_

"Great! We'll get there as soon as we can" she hung up and hastily went to tell Xavier.

"C'mon let's go" he said as soon as she'd finished telling him everything. They both went down to the parking and got into her car. Once they got on the main road they were stuck in a traffic jam.

"Damn it!" Rachel cried out in frustration, "We'll never get there in time" Unfortunately there had been some major accident and all the roads were jam. When finally the jam broke up it was two hours later and she speeded to the traffic to the Gotham City Hospital.

To their surprise when they arrived there, the whole building was surrounded by fire brigade trucks and reporters. Rachel parked her car a few meters away from the crowd and got out.

"Do you think something bad has happened?" She asked Xavier who was looking around, as confused as she was.

"I don't know, hold on to my hand" he replied taking her hand in his, "This is a big swarm". Hand in hand they both made their was across the people where the police had put the border lines.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Rachel asked him. Ignoring her question he walked up to a nearby police officer and said something in his ear. The officer nodded at him and let the both of them pass.

"What was that?" she asked again.

"I told him I am with the FBI" he replied as she cocked a brow.

"Did you ask what happened here?" she said.

"He said there was a fire…" he stopped looking at her, "In the same department where Kory was kept"

* * *

Xavier and Rachel were waiting in the hall way, waiting anxiously for Dr. Logan to come back with some news. The fire had occurred due to unknown reasons in the west department, where Kory's room was. It had spread badly before it could be stopped, and they were searching for survivors, but were mostly getting dead, burn bodies. Rachel had phoned the others and they were standing with them, including Richard.

There was a piercing silence among them, except from the clicking of Mist's shoes as she walked around the room. Everyone else was sitting on the chairs, their faces white and their eyes tearful. Whereas Richard stood in the corner by the window, watching the early drops of rain splattering against the window pane. His expression was blank and unreadable just like it had been for the past few weeks.

After nearly three hours Dr. Logan along with Inspector Brown appeared in the room, at their entry stood up and waited restlessly and hopefully for his reply but Richard never moved from his spot.

"Did you find her?" asked Kitty, almost crying, "Is she OK?"

"We've looked everywhere, but I am afraid that when searching her room we came across a body" began the Inspector, "It was the only one in the room and it was lying on the floor, and it is burned to badly that it is quite unrecognizable, but…"

"But what?" asked Zack as the Inspector paused.

"I inspected the body, and even though the face was terribly burned the clothes and the hair were a bit… Well, like Kory's"

"You mean to say that she is…" Tara asked, her voice high pitched.

"I am… afraid that… she is no longer alive"

_The cold November wind was strong against my face and it was impossible to breathe. I had no idea where I was and even the car had run out of fuel, just my luck. The stupid heels hurt my feet and soon I took them off and threw them in the bushes that grew along the road. I stopped by a lamp post and drank water from a bottle that I had found in the car. I clutched my stomach as another pain shot through my already weakened body, it was very painful really, and I just couldn't figure out why I keep having them. _

_Anyways, I continued walking in hope of finding a road-side inn or whatever. I was in the outskirts of Gotham and wanted to get away from it all, I stopped and looked back into the dimly lighted road that would lead me back to Gotham, back to all my friends… Back to him._

_But I couldn't for the situation was totally fucked up and they'd probably arrest me, it's better to leave it all behind. I sighed as the memories of earlier that day came flashing into my mind, I remember been woken up by that nurse, then attacking her unconscious I closed the door and changed into her clothes and made her wear that stupid hospital gown that I was wearing. I remember walking out of the west department successfully and that's when I heard the screams, and someone yelled something about a fire. I ran out as fast as I could out of the hospital and into the parking lot, where I found that nurse's car from the number on the keychain that was in her pocket._

_I winced as another cramp shot through my body, this time it was so severe that I could feel as if my inside were ripping apart. The pain continued and forcefully I had to kneel down on the road, as the stone pebbles pierced my bare knees. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop myself from crying out. And then suddenly it was gone. I opened my eyes and took a breath as I realized I was not breathing from the pain. It was when I heard the growl, deep and rumbling. First I thought that it was my empty stomach but then there it was again, ragging and horrible as ever and it came from the bushes not so far._

_There was rustling of leaves as something moved in there, and from the corner of my eyes I could see the headlights of a car down the road, not so far. I gasped and fell back on my butt when I heard a bark, a dog's bark from the bushes… Great it had to be a dog and it had to be right now. The car was nearing and so was that damned dog, it's gleaming eyes becoming more visible. _

_Maybe if I could just stand up and advance a few steps and I could get a lift from the car, or if not the car would definitely scare the creature away. I hadn't realized it but the car was advancing with speed and before I could stand up the dog pounced forwards and I stumbled half standing and half sitting onto the road, in front of the car as it came nearer. My eyes were wide with sudden fear and my heart racing, and before I could get out of the way a loud shriek escaped my throat in a ragged yell as the car hit me._

* * *

**Okay guys so… That was it! Shocked? Well I know you are! Don't you just love it when a story is left with loose ends and the author is not sure if they're gonna continue it or not?**

**Well I'm not that cruel ;)**

**It is true that **_**DisEnchanted **_**is over BUT I'm gonna write a sequel, because if I don't the story's gonna get really long. Don't worry I'm really into the story and I really do intend to write a second part, I haven't decided what I'm gonna call it yet.**

**So anyways look out for a sequel and thank you all so much for the reviews!!! Luv ya! And do tell me if I should keep the story's rating M or not, cuz I've decided on doing it M cuz the characters will be mature and much more bold… And yea it's gonna be from Kory's P.O.V.**

**And yes she did get hit by that car, and badly. Hehehehe……. I'm cruel ain't I???**

**Anyways thanx again and I'm really happy to have finally done this. And do tell me, are you on facebook???**

_**RainWalker104**_


End file.
